Flashbacks da minha vida
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: Os Cullens recebem uma visita surpresa em sua casa, e essa pessoa promete contar coisas que vocês não imaginavam. #Contem Palmadas não-sexuais, infantilismo, linguagem impropria, sexo
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá gatas do mato, bem, essa é minha primeira fic, estou reescrevendo ela pra ser mais exata já que a primeira versão eu não gostei muito, vou logo dizendo que aqui vai ter tudo o que vocês podem imaginar, Sexo, drogas e rock and roll kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk quase isso, poderei agradar algumas pessoas e a outras não, então cabe a você achar o que lhe agrada ou não. Adoro as fics de Bellinha, Nelluca, BiaSFA, Sailor, Runa e por ai vai, recomendo essas escritoras e suas fics que são ótimas. Então sem mais delongas, ai esta, Flashback de minha vida. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, não seguirei o pensamento das historias originais, então leia quem quiser, aceito criticas mas com educação ou eu devolvo na mesma moeda. Bjs lindas.**_

**Part Carlisle**

Já era de manhã quando eu abri meus olhos e vi minha esposa do meu lado, com sua camisola azul safira que me deixava louco, mas como eu tinha que ir trabalhar, eu não poderia brincar. Droga...mas me contive e me levantei, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e suspirei olhando pela janela, eu teria que ter cuidado, estava fazendo sol em Forks, e como o hospital daqui é um pouco longe da minha casa eu tinha que tomar MUITO cuidado com ele. Dei um beijo na testa da minha esposa carinhosamente e peguei minha tolha para ir tomar banho, eram umas 6:30 da manhã e como eu sou um médico, tinha que ser pontual não é?

Entrei no banheiro e me despi, liguei o chuveiro e entrei, deixando meus músculos relaxarem por completo. Quando terminei meu banho, sai do box e fui até a pia escovar os dentes, o silencio na minha casa predominava por completo, claro, meus filhos e minha esposa ainda estavam dormindo. Sai do banheiro com minha toalha enrolada na cintura e abri meu closet, vesti uma calça social preta e uma roupa cinza, gravata azul e meu jaleco branco. Minha pasta estava no criado mudo, a peguei e dei um ultimo beijo na minha esposa, como eu queria ficar ali com ela por mais tempo, mas amo meu trabalho e por isso faço isso.

Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas da minha casa, mas do nada o cheiro de vanda invade minhas narinas, não era um cheiro comum de se ter por aqui, pois tudo de Esme era a base de Jasmim, fiquei curioso, então segui o cheiro até a cozinha da minha casa, quando me deparei com a figura.

-MÃE?! -Falei alto depois tampei minha boca, lembrando que minha família ainda estava dormindo. Minha mãe estava no fogão esquentando sangue...coisa que não se vê todo dia, fazia anos que eu não via a minha mãe.

Seus cabelos tinham crescidos notoriamente, tão loiros quantos os meus, suas aparência de mulher de 36 anos continuava a mesma, porém, a ultima vez que vi minha mãe, ela usava vestidos longos e coloniais, e não saias até a cintura, em cima do joelho e blusa de manga longa, e salto ALTO, maquiagem nem pensar...e unhas pintadas com decoração de onça, meu Deus, mamãe mudou radicalmente.

-Olá meu bebê. -Andei até ela e a abracei, como era bom o abraço de mãe depois de um certo tempo, se bem que colo de mãe sempre é bem vindo em qualquer hora. Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados e depois nos afastamos. -Olha só pra você, tá lindo meu amor. -Ela sorriu e me beijou a testa.

Minha mãe, sem duvida, era o maior simbolo de amor, carinho e compaixão que eu tinha na minha vida, era a pessoa em quem eu me espelhava para poder criar meus filhos e ter um lar sadio e amoroso. Depois que eu sai da casa dela no Alaska eu fui perdendo o contato com ela e com minha irmã Sasha, e também com minhas sobrinhas, ela entendeu o que eu queria pra mim e me apoiou com todas as suas forças.

-Como a senhora chegou aqui? E quando? Por que não avisou que vinha mamãe, eu tinha ido lhe buscar no aeroporto. -Falei um tanto preocupado, mas ela sorriu pra mim beijando novamente minha testa.

-Senti tanto a falta disso, de você por perto meu amor...-Como EU sentia falta daquela voz doce e melódica, que quando eu não queria ficar sozinho no quarto ela vinha e cantava até eu dormir, mesmo não crescendo fisicamente, mentalmente eu já me tornei um adulto e não sou mais desses tratamentos, mesmo gostando, isso fica entre nós. -Venha, sente que eu estou preparando um pouco de sangue pra você. -Me sentei ela se virou para mexer o sangue na panela.

-Por que Sasha e as meninas não vieram? -Perguntei a olhando, até fazendo trabalhos, minha mãe tinha sua doçura.

-Elas preferiram ficar em casa, já que Irina e Kate estão de recuperação na escola. -Ela falou pegando uma caneca azul do armário e derramando o sangue da panela dentro, ela se virou sorrindo e colocou o copo na minha frente, ela então se sentou do meu lado sorrindo. -Como você esta meu bebê? Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, estou preocupada pois você não nos deu mais noticias. -Ela começou a falar. Eu entendia o lado da minha mãe, eu realmente não tinha tempo nem de ligar pra elas.

-Eu sei mamãe, me desculpe, é que eu não tinha tempo, as vezes eu ficava no hospital dia e noite, chegava em casa e iria ficar com meus filhos e não sobrava tempo pra se quer fazer uma ligação, me perdoe se te deixei preocupada com isso. -Falei e ela colocou a mão no meu rosto o acariciando.

-Esta tão parecido com seu pai...-Ela falou baixinho, analisando cada canto do meu rosto.

Meu pai morreu depois que eu terminei minha transformação, eles moravam no Alaska na época da caçada as bruxas e aos vampiros, e infelizmente meu pai morreu para proteger a mim, a minha mãe e a minha irmã que já era transformada, no caso, mais velha que eu. Ele foi queimado em uma fogueira e acusado de ser o que naquela época de se chamava de demônio, eu convivi pouco com ele, mas os princípios do meu pai eram os melhores possíveis, ele nunca se quer atacou um humano e era alguém que zelava por sua família. Depois que ele morreu, eu, minha mãe e Sasha nos mudamos pois mamãe não conseguia ficar ali, só depois de muitos anos foi que ela decidiu voltar pra lá e Sasha foi com ela. Enquanto eu começava a montar minha família.

-Lestat teria orgulho do que é hoje. -Ela comentou e eu pude ver em seus olhos que já estavam marejando para chorar.

-Não mãe...não chora, você sabe como eu fico quando eu te vejo chorar, por favor. -Segurei a mão dela e ela soltou um sorriso.

-Desculpa bebê, foi só um momento de lembranças na minha cabeça. -E começou a enxugar as lagrimas com um lenço, até hoje eu me pergunto o quanto ela se esforça para ser forte na nossa frente.

Depois que papai foi morto, ela teve que virar pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo, ela que cuidou da educação, da criação, da disciplina, de tudo em nossa casa, tudo com sua personalidade doce. Poucas as vezes minha mãe levantou a mão pra mim pra me disciplinar, eu não era o que todos acham que eu era, eu não era completamente correto e até hoje não sou, mas antes eu era pior. Mas em cada disciplina eu podia sentir tanto o amor dela como o amor do meu pai, por isso nunca senti raiva, rancor ou fiquei magoado com ela.

-Então, meus netinhos ainda estão dormindo? -Ela me perguntou formando um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Estão dormindo ainda, mas já já eles devem esta acordando. -Sorri para ela, mas olhei meu relógio e já eram 7:00 horas, pela misericórdia, eu estava atrasado! -Minha nossa! Mãe desculpe mas eu tenho que ir pro hospital agora, vai ficar bem sozinha? -Me levantei rapidamente e a olhei.

-Vou sim meu bebê, daqui a pouco seus filhos estão acordando. -Ela sorriu se levantando e me dando um abraço breve e um beijo no rosto. -Vai com Deus filho. -Ela falou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Amém. Tchau mãe. -Sai correndo até a porta da sala.

-FILHO! -Mamãe gritou e eu parei, ela veio na velocidade vampiresca e me entregou minha pasta. -Já ia esquecendo né? -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Ah é...já tinha esquecido, obrigado. -Falei beijando seu rosto.

-De nada meu bem. -E sai até meu carro, logo nessas épocas de festa, o hospital estaria cheio hoje.

**Part Angelica**

Como foi bom ver meu filho de novo, meu caçulinha parecia bem, tanto profissionalmente como familiarmente. Sai da cozinha depois de lavar a panela e a caneca e depois de guardar. Fui até a sala e me sentei no sofá pegando uma revista de decoração que tinha na mesinha de centro e comecei a folheá-la. Já se faziam anos que eu não via meu filho, vê-lo bem me aliviou bastante, mas senti algo estranho quando o abracei, ele estava tonto? Eu não sei, mas meu faro nunca me enganou em caso de doença, e como essa é a época mais fria do ano, todo cuidado é pouco, vou esperar que Carlisle chegue em casa para eu poder tirar sua temperatura, ele nunca gostou e sempre que eu precisava fazer, era uma luta do tamanho da Europa. Mas enfim, é impressionante ver como ele se parece com Lestat, como se fossem pai de filho de sangue mesmo. Parece que eu estou até ouvindo os gritos de felicidade de Lestat quando eu trouxe nosso bebê pra casa, como Sasha foi ele quem transformou, eu fiquei meio sentida por ter transformado Carlisle, pois foi um acidente, não que não queríamos nosso filho, mas de modo diferente.

**Flashback Onn**

_Ataque de felicidade do papai Lestat_

-UM MENINO! UM MENINO! ANGELICA MUITO OBRIGADO! UM MENINO! -Lestat pulava pelo quarto como quem tivesse tirado na loteria e ganhado um bolão.

-Lestat, qual foi a parte do_ "foi um acidente"_ que você não entendeu amor? Olha só pra ele, um jovem com uma vida longa pela frente e ter que passar por isso? -Eu estava me sentindo muito culpada em relação a Carlisle. Foi assim, eu estava andando na rua pois Sasha queria por que queria um vestido que ela viu em uma loja e então eu fui comprar, mas eu vi um grupo de nomandes nas nossas terras e eu não poderia permitir que ficassem então eu os ataquei, mas só depois que eu fui ver que os nomandes estavam perseguindo um garoto loiro e que sem querer eu acabei mordendo ele também, depois que já estava feito, a unica coisa que me restava era leva-lo pra casa, e quando eu cheguei, Lestat deu esse surto de felicidade por ver que praticamente já tinha ganhado mais um filho, HOMEM.

-Minha vida, pode ter sido um acidente mas você não o deixou lá, se você quisesse poderia te-lo matado, mas não, você o trouxe pra casa, agora você sabe que ele não pode mais voltar para a antiga vida dele, uma nova vida esta iniciando para esse menino na qual eu você faremos parte, ele é nosso filho agora Angelica, nosso menino. -Meu marido se aproximou de mim e me beijou calmamente, como eu poderia resistir a ele?

-AAAHHHHGGGGGGGG...-Carlisle gemeu em dor, o processo de transformação é muito doloroso e dura no máximo 3 dias para se finalizar.

-Shiiii...filho, calma, o papai esta aqui, essa dor vai passar, estamos aqui com você meu pequeno, o papai e mamãe estão aqui. -Lestat se abaixou para ficar de joelhos na cama enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos de Carlisle, tentando o calmar. -Acho melhor darmos um banho nele, essas roupas estão rasgadas e sujas de sangue, e você sabe que Sasha ainda não consegue controlar a sede dela completamente. Por favor meu amor, encha a banheira. -Ele pediu e eu consenti, Lestat era de longe o melhor pai que eu conheci, mesmo vendo Carlisle pela primeira vez hoje ele já amava seu menininho. O banheiro ficava no quarto e eu entrei, liguei a torneira para encher a banheira e depois sai, nossa vida era muito boa, Lestat era um conde de Paris mas decidiu abandonar a terra Natal por causa da caça as bruxas, por isso nossa casa era praticamente luxuosa e enorme para só nós 3, ou, nós 4.

-Pronto querido. -Falei me aproximando deles, era notável a semelhança deles dois logo do começo.

-Me ajude aqui a tirar a roupa dele por favor minha vida. -Lestat pediu e fui para o outro lado da cama, tirei os sapatos do meu novo filho enquanto meu marido tirava sua roupa de cima, para Lestat ele já era seu bebê, por isso não se importou em tirar suas calças, ele já era seu filhinho, embora, se fosse eu, eu me enterrava viva, se é que estou viva.

Lestat o pegou no colo e o levantou, então se virou para entrar no banheiro.

-Querida pode ir, chame Sasha pra que ela possa conhecer o novo irmãozinho. -Meu marido falou e eu sorri, ele queria o momento pai e filho, o mesmo que eu tive com Sasha, momento mãe e filha, me aproximei da porta do banheiro e sorri com a cena, meu marido banhando meu novo bebê tão delicadamente como se ele fosse realmente um bebê, sorri pra mim mesma, achei melhor deixa-los, então sai do quarto e me dirigi até o quarto de Sasha para dar a noticia do novo irmãozinho.

**Flashback Off**

Sorri com minhas lembranças, foram dias felizes aqueles. Mas tudo tinha mudado, Lestat não esta mais conosco, Carlisle virou um homem responsável, marido e pai de família e deixou minha casa, as vezes tenho saudades do menininho que corria pro meu quarto quando escutava barulho de chuva, do menininho que só dormia ao som de minhas canções, do menininho que eu colocava no colo a hora que quisesse e o mimava até "cansar." Sinto falta dele, mas quero passar um tempinho aqui, com meus filhos, já que Esme é considerada minha filha e com meus netos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Angelica**

Eu ainda estava sentada no sofá quando comecei a ouvir passos na casa, me levantei com um grande sorriso no rosto e vi quando meus netos desceram as escadas. Assim que eles me viram, voaram em cima de mim.

-VOVÓ! -Todos vieram de uma só vez, o que me fez cair no sofá sorrindo.

-Meu amores, calma, a vovó não vai sair daqui. -Sorri alto e eles sairão de cima de mim, se sentando do meu lado, Alice e Rose do direito e os meninos do esquerdo. Olhei para cada rostinho ali, analisando cada canto, cada formato, eu poderia não ser velha gaga e nem cega, mas passando anos sem ve-los eu já estava quase me esquecendo de como eram seus rostos.

-Quando a senhora chegou vovó? -Emmett, meu ursinho de pelúcia me perguntou.

-Por que não ligou avisando? -Minha bonequinha de porcelana, Alice perguntou logo em seguida.

-Por que o papai não nos falou nada? -O bebê da família, Edward perguntou num tom um tanto magoado.

-Calma gente! -Falei balançando as mãos sorrindo alto. -Eu cheguei hoje de manhã, queria fazer uma surpresa pra vocês e por isso não liguei avisando, e seu pai não sabia de nada, ele ficou tão surpreso quanto vocês ao me ver na cozinha. -Expliquei e eles fizeram caras de bocas de quem finalmente entendeu algo.

-Vovó precisamos sair pra fazer compras! -Minha Alice pulou do sofá dando pulinhos na sala.

-Compras nada, precisamos joga Baseball como fazíamos antigamente! -Emmett cortou a animação da irmã, eu estava me sentindo tão bem, era ótimo ter todos ali por perto.

-É mas isso tudo depois da escola. -Ouvi a voz da minha filha descendo as escadas da casa, logo eu a vi, tão linda, seus cabelos estavam na cor de mel e ela estia um vestido azul.

-Esme...-Me levantei e vi minha menininha correndo até mim se agarrando no meu pescoço. Acariciei seus cabelos delicadamente e depois beijei seu rosto.

-Que saudades mamãe...-Ela falou enquanto nos distanciávamos uma da outra um pouco. -Quando a senhora chegou aqui? Por que não nos avisou?

Lá vou eu explicar toda a historia de novo, mas eu não me importei, já que eu estava de visita e todos tinham que saber como eu cheguei, por que não avisei e por ai vai.

-Venha minha princesinha, venha que vou esquentar um pouco de sangue pra você e vou lhe contar tudinho que você precisa saber meu bem. -Falei segurando na sua mão e lhe guiando até a cozinha quando ela parou por um momento.

-Crianças, todos tomando banho pra ir pra escola, hoje é dia de prova! -Fiquei orgulhosa a ouvindo falar daquele jeito, meus netinhos subiram as escadas correndo nem dando tempo de responder, sorrimos juntas por causa disso.

Entramos na cozinha e fui direto para a geladeira, peguei um pacote de sangue e coloquei na mesma panela que esquentei o sangue para Carlisle, despejei o liquido escarlate dentro dela e liguei o fogo. Me virei para minha filha e me sentei na mesa com ela.

-E esse estilo novo? -Ela sorriu, notando minha diferença agora.

-Eu quis radicalizar um pouco, já que estamos em outro século. -Sorri. -Como você vai?

Ela sorriu pra mim e abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo.

-Estamos bem mãe...é bom ter a senhora aqui, sentimos muito a sua falta. -Ela falou e eu fiz um movimento com a boca de quando se ver uma criancinha derramar o leite na mesa.

-Onw minha princesinha...mamãe esta aqui agora, e te garanto que pretendo ficar por um bom tempo. -Falei alisando seu rosto.

Ela me olhou com certa discordância, ou preocupação, ela com certeza tinha notado algo em mim.

-O que foi mãe? Esta preocupada? -Ela me perguntou.

-Não...é que...Carlisle não me pareceu bem hoje de manhã, ele estava como se fosse...tonto...-Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância comigo.

-Calma mamãe urso, estamos na época mais fria do ano, consequentemente algumas doenças vão aparecer, até o Eddie já teve febre e tosse durante uma semana, mas não se preocupe, seu filho é medico e vai saber cuida dele mesmo. -Ela sorriu pra mim e eu sorri de volta, mas quem disse que minha preocupação diminuiu? Mesmo meu filho sendo médico, eu não perderia a chance de saber de como vai o corpo dele, a saúde e tudo mais, eu estava ali agora, e precisava ficar em dia com tudo.

-Como as crianças vão na escola? Irina e Kate ficaram de recuperação por isso elas e Sasha não vieram comigo. -Comentei.

-Eles ainda vão ter a parada para entregar o boletim, mas as notas deles sempre são impecáveis, podem ficar com uma ou duas notas vermelhas por pouco ponto. -Me levantei pegando outra caneca no armário e despejando o sangue dentro dela, me virei e entreguei a minha filha.

-E como você vai? Esta bem? Esta se sentindo bem? -Perguntei, por mais que ela tente, Esme não sabe mentir pra mim.

-Eu estou bem mamãe, eu não sinto nada de ruim, eu estou sadia. -Ela levou a caneca até a boca e tomou um gole.

É pelo visto era apenas Carlisle, não tem problema, hoje de noite vou tirar sua temperatura e ver como ele esta realmente. Lestat faria o mesmo se estivesse aqui, por isso não posso deixar isso passar em branco, por mais que meu bebê não goste, eu preciso fazer isso.

A primeira vez que Carlisle teve que tirar a temperatura foi um dia depois da finalização de sua transformação, Lestat suspeitou que ele estivesse com febre e teve que tirar sua temperatura, foi uma luta só, sua força de recém-criado era descomunal, mas a força de vampiro maduro de Lestat batia a todas que eu já conheci, até a força de Emmett.

**Flashback Onn**

Eu estava na cozinha quando comecei a ouvir batidas e gritos no quarto do meu filho, fiquei apavorada e subi na velocidade vampiresca até seu quarto. Mas quando eu cheguei lá, me deparei com Carlisle do lado do criado mudo, em uma posição de defesa e Lestat na frente da cama do nosso bebê com um termômetro antigo na mão esquerda, arregalei os olhos, meu filho estava doente e Lestat não me disse nada?

-Filho...calma... -Lestat pedia calmamente e eu só via o medo no olhar do meu menino.

-Mãe, me ajuda por favor... -Carlisle me pediu com uma voz chorosa e eu me virei pro meu marido.

-O que esta havendo Lestat? Pra que esse termômetro? -Perguntei.

-Angelica eu notei que ele esta andando cambaleando, pode ser um efeito da transformação ainda, mas eu preciso ver como esta sua temperatura pois se ele estiver com febre teremos que tratar.

Tive que concordar com meu marido, uma doença pós transformação pode ser terrível, pois nosso organismo ainda não esta preparado para certas coisas, mas eu também entendia meu filho, criança nenhuma se deixava ser examinada desse jeito e olhe que Lestat não é medico, mas seus longos anos de vida lhe ensinaram alguma coisa. Eu teria que convencer meu filho, caso contrario, eu teria que usar a força para conte-lo e deixar que Lestat o examinasse, e o que eu menos queria, era ter que segurar meu filho a força.

-Meu amor...meu bebê, venha aqui com a mamãe...-Me aproximei de meu filho delicadamente, aquela criança tremia em medo, talvez nunca tivesse passado por isso quando humano.

Peguei de vagar no seu pulso e ele me olhou.

-Mamãe eu não quero...por favor, eu não quero. -Ele falou pronto pra abri um choro.

-Filho não vai doer, eu prometo. -Lestat comunicou mas isso não diminuiu o medo do nosso bebê.

-Eu não quero pai...eu não quero... -Ele continuou falando, eu já estava morrendo de pena dele, mas eu precisava fazer isso, nós estávamos perdendo tempo ali, tempo que já poderíamos esta tratando nosso filho. O segurei firme e na velocidade vampiresca, me sentei no outro lado da cama, e o coloquei sobre meu colo. -NÃO MAMÃE! POR FAVOR! NÃO! -Ele começou a gritar e a bater as pernas em cima da cama.

-Calma neném, não vai doer, a mamãe promete. -Falei enquanto alisava suas costas tentando o acalmar, mas não estava fazendo muita diferença já que o menino esperneava para sair do meu colo.

Meu marido se aproximou de nós dois e colocou a mão livre no cós da calça do nosso filho e a abaixou, mostrando seu bumbum branquinho e lisinho, um verdadeiro bumbum de bebê.

-PAPAI NÃOOOO! -Ele esperneou mais ainda, mas o segurei firme em meu colo.

-Calma bebê, não vai doer e o papai vai ser rápido. -Eu comecei a acariciar os cabelos do meu filho para ele se acalmar.

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS PAPAI! NÃO FAZ ISSO! MAMÃE, NÃO DEIXAAAA!

Eu vi na hora que meu esposo separou as nádegas do nosso neném e o menino explodiu em um choro alto.

-NÃOOOOOOO!

-Calma...-Lestat falou enquanto finalmente colocava o termômetro no reto do nosso filho, que chorou mais ainda, fazendo meu coração se apertar em uma ervilha.

-AAAAIIIIII DOIIII, TIRAA, TIRAAA, PAPAI TA DOENDOOOOO! -Carlisle tentou começar a se mexer, mas Lestat estava segurando suas pernas e eu suas costas.

-Meu bebê calma...3 minutos apenas... -Lestat falou e Carlisle desistiu de lutar, era inútil, ele apenas ficou chorando alto meu meu colo.

-Eu sei...a mamãe sabe neném, tenha calma, já ta terminando. -Eu falei com a voz mais doce que eu podia, para acalmar meu filho eu daria o mundo a ele se precisasse.

Finalmente os 3 minutos passaram e Lestat tirou o objeto. Meu filho chorava tanto, mas não era pela dor, e sim pela vergonha de saber que eu Lestat o vimos naquela situação, uma enorme bobagem, somos os pais dele, essa vergonha teria que sumir.

Subi as calças do meu filho e me virei para coloca-lo na cama, ele então se encolheu nos travesseiros e continuou chorando.

-Onw meu anjo...por favor pare de chorar, a mamãe fica pra não viver quando te ver chorando. -Pedi com carinho me deitando do lado dele.

-37...é ele esta com febre. -Lestat falou enquanto colocava o termômetro na comoda e se dirija até a cama, se sentando do lado do seu bebê fazendo carinho nos cabelos dourados dele. -Pronto filho...já passou, não precisa mais chorar, estamos aqui com você bebê, não precisa ter vergonha, somo seus pais Carlisle. -Lestat falou e se abaixou para beijar o topo da cabeça do nosso filho.

-É melhor esperar ele se acalmar para poder da um banho nele. -Recomendei.

-Boa ideia minha vida. -Ele sorriu e nos beijamos brevemente, depois ficamos ali, paparicando nosso bebê por um bom tempo.

**Flashback Off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Esme**

Seria incrível ter minha mãe ali com agente, eu sentia falta de um colo, onde eu pudesse ir além do meu marido. Lembrando que não mantínhamos tanta comunicação depois que nos mudamos, mas ela estava ali e eu estava super feliz. Por mais que eu fosse menina, a princesinha dela, o seu bebê sempre seria o Carlisle, já que ele é o único homem de filho que ela tempo, pois de meninas ela já tem eu e Sasha. Eu não me incomodava com isso, é a mesma coisa entre eu e Edward e olhe que ele não é o único filho homem que tenho. As crianças já tinham ido em seus carros para a escola, estávamos sozinhas em casa.

-Tem falado com tia Esther? -Quando fiz essa pergunta ela ficou meio sem o que saber falar, na verdade, eu sabia que ela não mantia mais contato com tia Esther desde o ultimo desentendimento das duas.

Tia Ester Mikaelson é na verdade a irmã do meio, existe a irmã mais velha e a minha mãe que é a mais nova, mas no lugar da minha mãe ser brigada com a mais velha, ela é brigada com a do meio.

-Não...faz tempo que não me comunico com ela. -Ela me respondeu na verdade forçando um sorriso.

A verdade sobre a briga é que...

DING DONG

A campainha da casa tocou e eu me perdi em meus devaneios, me levantei e corri até a porta na velocidade vampiresca. A abri e me deparei com a figura que eu menos esperava na minha casa.

-Olá querida. -Ela falou com um sorriso em sua boca vermelha como sangue.

-Tia Arthemis?...o que...-Antes de se quer eu terminar de falar, ela entrou em minha casa sorrindo.

-Casa adorável a sua, um pouco longe da cidade mas imagino que isso seja ideia de Carlisle. Eu vim fazer uma visita e como senti cheiro de lavanda, deduzi que minha irmã estaria aqui. -Ela falou tão rápido que se eu não fosse vampira eu não teria entendido nem uma palavra, fechei a porta da minha casa.

-Fique a vontade tia, Carlisle foi trabalhar, a noite esta voltando. -Falei e ela cruzou os braços.

-Hum...aqui precisa de mais flores vermelhas Esme, essas flores amarelas me lembram velórios. E por que esse cheiro de sangue dentro de casa? -E ela começou com suas perguntas, suas recomendações e suas reclamações, normal da tia Arthemis.

-Arthemis...-Minha mãe saiu da cozinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e logo abraçou a irmã forte.

-Mana...como você esta? -Ela perguntou a minha mãe e depois se soltaram.

-Ótima, o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu tinha pensado em fazer uma visita para ver como estava tudo por aqui e me dei conta do seu cheiro insuportável de Lavanda, serio Angelica, mude esse perfume, isso me da uma gastura só de senti-lo até de longe. -Minha tia colocou a mão no peito o que fez eu e minha mãe gargalhamos alto.

-Ai ai Arthemis...e os meninos? Como eles estão? -Ah era mesmo, ainda tinha os nosso primos, os Volturis.

Marcus, Aro e Caius são filhos da tia Arthemis, consequentemente nosso primos e sobrinhos da minha mãe, não somos muito de nos comunicar com eles, de vez em quando, quando a família toda se junta, Cullens, Denalis, Volturis e Mikaelsons, o que é uma vez perdida a cada século para ser mais especifica.

-Eles estão bem. -Ela sorriu e se sentou no sofá, seu vestido preto longo e de mangas longas destacava em sua pele branca, seus cabeços também eram negros e muito longos, apenas seus olhos eram diferentes por serem vermelhos, já que os Volturis não seguem a dieta de beber apenas sangue animal como nós.

-E então, conte-me as novidades. -Minha mãe falou e então eu achei melhor deixar elas duas conversarem em paz, decidi arrumar os quartos dos meus filhos que com certeza estava uma zona.

**Part Arthemis**

Ver a minha irmã caçula era bom, já fazia um certo tempo que eu não a via e tenho certeza de que ela ainda não estava se falando com Esther.

-Nenhuma...não que eu me lembre, mas me diga uma coisa, você ainda esta com frescura com Esther? -Perguntei com os braços cruzados e ela se virou respirando fundo, isso me irrita, ela sabe que devemos ser unidas e fica com essa fuleragem! -Ah pelo amor de Zeus Angelica, vocês tem que parar com isso, se uma não fala a outra também não, eu já estou ficando louca com isso!

-A culpa não é minha Arthemis, você melhor do que ninguém sabe a verdadeira historia, enquanto ela não mudar o pensamento dela eu não volto a falar com ela. -Ela estava sendo TÃO mimada.

-Ah meu Zeus...Angelica, Esther tem seu pensamento, eu tenho o meu e você tem o seu, não podemos ser iguais uma a outra, isso seria suicídio, além do mais, você sabe que precisamos ser unidas, somos a maior família de vampiros do mundo, seria um desastre se nos separássemos por um motivo tão fútil como esse. -Expliquei me levantando. -Vamos dar uma volta na floresta, essas rosas amarelas já estão quase me fazendo vomitar o almoço de hoje, que foi italiano. -Falei e ela sorriu se levantando, abrimos a porta e corremos na velocidade vampiresca até uma cachoeira que tinha ali perto, Angelica tirou os sapatos e mergulhou os pés no lago, como fazia antigamente, eu apenas me sentei em uma rocha, tá pra nascer a pessoa que me fara entrar na água de vestido, logo esse que é um legitimo Prada.

-Você já viu Carlisle? -Perguntei.

-Já sim, conversamos um tempinho antes dele ir trabalhar mas notei que ele não estava muito bem, acho que ele esta começando a ficar doente. -Ela explicou e eu sorri.

-Pelo visto vamos ficar também, pois um frio como esse e estamos aqui fora e você ainda esta com esses pés na cachoeira. -Gargalhamos alto, faziam anos que não ficávamos sozinhas pra isso.

-Vou ter que tirar a temperatura dele. -Fiz careta, eu sabia o que isso significava, um pequeno escândalo ou um ataque de birra.

-Vai querer ajuda? -Perguntei.

-Será bom, a ultima vez que eu fiz isso foi...

-Quando Lestat ainda estava vivo. -Falei antes que ela terminasse de falar, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça. -Angelica, sabe o que você precisa? De um homem, seus filhos precisam de um pai. -Eu falei e ela se levantou, se sentando na rocha a minha frete.

-Arthemis, pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero isso.

-Por que não? Será tão melhor pra você e para as crianças...

-Você se casaria de novo só pra dar um pai para os seus filhos? -Ela me perguntou e eu fiquei calada, ela já sabia minha resposta por isso eu não prolonguei essa conversa.

Na verdade meu marido morreu do mesmo modo que Lestat. Marius era um pai exemplar, carinhoso e responsável, me mostrou um modo novo de alimentar meus filhos sem eles precisarem sair do castelo para caçar. Ele era um pai orgulhoso, todos os seus filhos foram homens, mas quando Caius estava no final de sua transformação...bom...ele foi pego e morto pelos malditos humanos. Ele e Lestat eram muitos amigos, mesmo antes de nos conhecerem eles já se conheciam, eu acho que ele foram os primeiros vampiros que habitaram a terra, pois eles eram muito antigos, e muito diferente, Lestat era um educado Francês enquanto Marius era um orgulhoso Italiano. Mas nada disso impediu uma amizade que durou até depois da morte.

-Não...Marius foi meu único amor e o único pai dos meus filhos. -Eu falei.

-Pois é minha irmã, do mesmo modo que você não esqueceu Marius, eu ainda não esqueci Lestat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas eu não estou vendo os comentários, cade os comentários? Sei que vocês são muitas que estão lendo essa fic, se não tiver comentários eu paro de postar u.u.**

**Part Angelica**

Aquele assunto já estava ficando chato, ambas sabíamos que nenhuma se casaria de novo por ainda amar nossos companheiros mesmo depois da morte. Então era besteira continuar aquele assunto, então pulei para outro.

-Então, os meninos andam dando trabalho? -Perguntei sorrindo e ela cruzou os braços respirando fundo.

-Você nem imagina...Caius deu agora só pra brigar com Aro, vê se pode? É só virar as costas que eles já estão brigando, se xingando e até se batendo! Olha eu não aguento não viu. -Ela falou com um ar de cansada e eu sorri alto, dava até pra imaginar a situação.

-Mas se você esta aqui, provavelmente eles devem esta brigando lá agora. -Falei e ela sorriu.

-Tão não, Macus ficou vigiando, eu disse que se eles brigasse ele me dissesse assim que eu chegasse em casa, e outra, eu ameacei eles dois, dizendo que se eu soubesse que eles tiverem brigando, cada um levaria umas boas palmadas. -Ela falou eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo, ela tinha mesmo métodos para fazer eles se comportarem em sua ausência, eu não posso falar muita coisa, eu mesma já levantei a mão para Sasha, para Carlisle e até mesmo para Esme, mas poucas as vezes e só para mostrar quem manda.

Na verdade, Lestat só castigou Carlisle uma vez enquanto vivo, e em Sasha ele nem encostava um dedo, pois para ele, homem não poderia bater em mulher, mesmo sendo pai.

**Flashback Onn**

-Carlisle! Carlisle! -Ouvi meu marido gritar quando viu nosso filho com um leão ENORME da montanha, e logo arregalei os olhos, era uma regra na nossa casa, os filhos não podiam caçar animais de grande porte pois meu marido tinha medo de que esses animais pudesse machuca-los com sua força.

Meu marido correu até nosso bebê e arrancou o leão de suas mãos, embora o bicho ainda estivesse vivo pois Carlisle só tinha cravado os dentes e não tinha matado ainda, ele pegou uma pedra e jogou sobre a cabeça do leão, pois se ele continuasse ali ele iria vampirizar e um animal vampirizado era a ultima coisa que Lestat queria.

Eu segurei na mão da minha filha e nos aproximamos deles dois. Meu filho se encolheu quando viu o pai se aproximar dele um tanto zangado por ter tido uma de suas regras desobedecida.

-Ah...a mas...-Lestat passou a mão na cabeça. -Mas o que foi que eu lhe disse antes? Deve ser mais pratico filho! -Ele pegou a mão do nosso bebê e deu apenas 5 palmadas nela, mas as palmadas foram com um pouquinho de força. -Lembre-se, nunca animais grandes!

Vi meu neném se encolher e morri de pena, ele fez uma cara de choramingo e me olhou.

Eu andei até ele e o abracei carinhosamente, mas depois ele olhou pro pai.

-Desculpe papai...-Ele murmurou baixinho e Lestat não aguentou, andou até nós e deu um beijo na testa do nosso bebê e logo depois um beijo na testa de Sasha.

-Bom...vamos pra casa agora. -Ele falou e concordamos.

**Flashback Off**

-Iiih...mas essa conversa foi pra um lado triste né? -Ela falou e eu suspirei.

-Pois é, desculpa Arthemis, acho que falei de mais. -Comentei.

-É, abriu um monte de parenteses e não fechou nenhum. -Ela gesticulou com as mãos e eu acabei sorrindo.

-É mas que bom que eu tenho você pra poder abrir esses parenteses né...-Falei e ela se levantou. -O que foi? -Perguntei curiosa.

-Carlisle chegou...acho que é melhor fazermos isso agora do que deixar pra de noite. -Arthemis falou e eu senti o cheiro do meu filho chegando em casa, ela estava certa, era melhor fazer isso logo, caso ele estivesse com febre, teríamos que trata-lo logo.

-Tem razão, você vem? -Perguntei.

-Vou sim, eu sei que não vai ser fácil e você é muito mole em relação ao seu "bebê". -Ela fez aspas quando chegou a palavra bebê e eu cruzei os braços a olhando.

-Mole? Diz a mulher que ainda amamenta o filho caçula. -Joguei o jogo dela, ela então colocou as mãos na cintura com cara de ofendida.

-Oh, não é sempre isso que acontece ok? E eu bem prefiro desse jeito, meu caçulinha não precisa sair para poder se alimentar, nada melhor que peito de mãe para saciar sua sede. -Sorrimos alto, era um pior que a outra, o sujo falando do mal lavado.

-Ok, brincadeiras a parte, vamos voltar logo. -Ela falou e eu concordei com a cabeça

Corremos na velocidade vampiresca até chegarmos na casa dos meus filhos, entramos em passos humanos e vimos Esme sentada no sofá lendo uma revista.

-Oh mamãe, pra onde vocês foram? -Ela me perguntou e eu sorri.

-Fomos conversar na floresta meu bem, fazia tempo que não nos víamos também. Carlisle já chegou? -Perguntei, o tempo que passamos na floresta foi muito, pois já eram 5 da tarde.

-Já sim, ele foi pro quarto. -Ela forçou um sorriso e eu notei, mas não perguntaria agora.

-Ótimo, onde aqui tem um termômetro? -Arthemis perguntou e Esme arregalou os olhos se levantando.

-Termômetro? Pra que? -Ela perguntou.

-Calma princesa, a mamãe precisa saber se seu marido esta com febre para poder trata-lo. -Falei com calma e doçura, eu vi Esme fazer cara de desgosto, ela e Carlisle com certeza eram um. -Onde posso achar um termômetro? -Perguntei e ela ficou calada.

-Esme, precisamos saber se Carlisle esta doente ou não. -Arthemis falou.

-Ele é médico, ele sabe se cuidar. -Ela falou e eu suspirei.

-Filha eu sei que isso é ruim e é chato pra você que é esposa, se não quiser ouvir vá caçar, ligue o som, mas eu vou fazer isso pelo bem do meu filho, você é mãe...você entende. -Falei ela torceu o nariz.

-N-Na segunda gaveta do criado mudo da direita. -Ela falou e eu me aproximei dela, dando um abraço e um beijo na testa.

-Obrigada neném. -Falei e ela suspirou. -Vamos Arthemis. -Subimos as escadas e entramos no quarto do meu filho, ele estava sentado na cama com a mão na cabeça e apoiando o cotovelo na testa.

Quando nos viu ele ficou em pé.

-Mamãe? Tia? Mas oque? -Ele estava mesmo surpreso quando nos viu, Arthemis foi até o criado mudo da direita e abriu a segunda gaveta.

-Filho...diga a verdade pra mim, o que você esta sentindo? -Perguntei com carinho e ele me olhou como se perguntasse "Como você descobriu?"

-M-Mãe..eu...eu não estou sentindo nada... -Ele falou e olhou para a tia que tinha tirado o termômetro, mais moderno, da gaveta dele, ele arregalou os olhos. -Tia o que é isso? Por favor guarde esse termômetro. -Ele pediu tentando controlar sua voz de medo.

-Não minta criança pois você não vai conseguir me enganar, eu e sua mãe sabemos que você não esta se sentindo bem e vamos fazer isso você querendo ou não, então você tem duas escolhas, seja um bom menino e se deite no colo de sua mãe por vontade própria ou se não, será a força. -Arthemis era do tipo que ia logo ao ponto, não gostava de arrodeios.

Carlisle me olhou como se pedisse socorro, mas eu precisava fazer-lo, eu não iria deixa meu filho doente.

-NÃO! EU SOU ADULTO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE FAÇAM ISSO! SOU ADULTO E MÉDICO, EU SEI ME CUIDAR! -Oh, ele gritou, isso não acabaria bem, Arthemis O-D-E-I-A gritos antes da hora.

-COMO É QUE É? -Ela andou até ele me entregando o termômetro, e segurou no braço dele com força o virando de costas pra ela.

**PLAFT*****hmmmm

**PLAFT*****aaaiiiiiiiii

**PLAFT*****paraaaaa

Ela o virou de frente o encarou olho a olho.

-GRITA DE NOVO! GRITA DE NOVO SEU MOLEQUE E EU VOU TE DAR UMA SURRA DE VERDADE! -Seu tom era de ameaça, que até eu me tremi de medo. -Escuta aqui, eu não sou sua mãe que é mole com seus ataques de birra, comigo você roda garoto, deita agora no colo da sua mãe ou vai deitar com a bunda em chamas! -Ela falou.

-Tia me solta, por favor, me solta, aqui não, meu filhos estão em casa! -A velha desculpa dos filhos.

-EU NÃO LIGO! -Meu bebê se encolheu com o grito da minha irmã. -Deite agora ou você vai apanhar. -Ela falou e o que eu menos esperava aconteceu, Carlisle se jogou no chão tentando se soltar do aperto da tia.

-FILHO! -Eu falei tentando ser dura, eu não aceito birras.

-CARLISLE CULLEN LEVANTA DESSE CHÃO AGORA MESMO, NÃO ME FAÇA TE DAR UMA SURRA DE CINTO! -Arthemis gritou e era a minha deixa, eu me aproximei do dois e pedi para que minha irmã desse um tempo, me abaixei na frente do meu filho e vi que ele já estava chorando.

-Meu bebê, pra que esse choro bobo? -Perguntei e ele me olhou com os olhinhos dourados.

-E-Eu não q-querooooo...-Ele falou e eu segurei suas mãos com carinho, as puxei para que ele se levantasse e quando ele ficou de pé o abracei, ele enterrou seu rosto em meus seios e começou a chorar mais.

-Shiiii...calma...calma...a mamãe ta aqui, calma neném, não vai doer eu prometo...você sabe que não dói filho, pare de chorar. -Eu falava enquanto alisava seus cabelos carinhosamente.

-E-Eu t-tenho v-vergonha mamãeeeeee...-Ele falava entre os soluços, isso fazia meu coração se apertar.

-Eu sei, eu sei...mas filho eu sou sua mãe, não precisa disso, também não precisa ter vergonha da titia meu amor. -Falei docemente.

-M-mas...mas...

-Vamos fazer isso do modo mais fácil por favor meu anjo. -Segurei seu rosto enquanto afastava as lagrimas com os polegares.

Peguei sua mão e me sentei na cama, com carinho eu o coloquei em meu colo, embora ele ainda chorava muito.

-Deixa de besteira menino, engole esse choro! -Arthemis falou mas fez com que o choro dele aumentasse.

-Obrigada Arthemis. -Falei e ela deu os ombros, fazendo movimento com a mão, me mandando abaixar as calças dele.

-Calma bebê...-Pedi com amor enquanto colocava a mão na calça dele e a abaixava, me dando visão de uma cueca box preta, coloquei a mão no cós da cueca e a abaixei, só ouvia os soluços do meu neném, ser mãe era muito difícil.

"Segure as penas dele." Gesticulei para minha irmã com minha boca e ela assim fez, ela segurou as panturrilhas do meu filho, me entregando o termômetro.

De vagar, com carinho e calma eu abri as nádegas do meu filho e pude ouvir um "não" em sussurro vindo de Carlisle.

-Filho, a mamãe vai colocar agora, relaxe o bumbum. -Pedi mas ele só se limitava a chorar, não demorei e coloquei o termômetro em seu reto.

-AAAHHHHH TIRAAAAA! -Ele gritou e eu comecei a balança-lo em meu colo como um bebê.

-Calma...

Ele tentou tirar o termômetro com a mão mas Arthemis a segurou.

-Não, não, não vai tirar. -Ela falou e ele chorou mais alto.

-TA DOENDOOO MÃEEEEE!

-Calma filho, já esta acabando.

Finalmente o termômetro apitou e eu o retirei, como eu suspeitava, ele estava com 39 graus de febre.

-39, um febrão filho, é melhor te darmos um banho e depois te medicar. -Falei isso e ele saltou do meu colo subindo as calças e sentando na cama chorando mais alto ainda.

-NÃOOO! NÃO! -Admito que fiquei com pena dele, mas eu ia fazer aquilo com paciência, bom, até minha irmã pegar uma rasteira de Esme e se sentar do lado do meu filho a mostrando.

-Você vai chorar? Vai chorar? -Ela perguntou ameaçando, logo ele tentou controlar o choro e balançou a cabeça negativamente. -Ótimo, agora vá já para aquele banheiro pois suas mãe vai te dar um banho, e se eu ouvir qualquer som de choro ou de birra eu mesma te darei um banho, você me entendeu? -Ela perguntou.

-S-S-Sim se-nhora... -Ele disse com a voz chorosa e eu me derreti.

-Passa pro banheiro! -Ela falou alto e o menino correu pro banheiro, respirei fundo e passei a mão nos meus cabelos.

-Obrigada mana... -Falei.

-Sem problemas, agora vai dar banho na tua cria que eu vou ligar para as minhas. -Ela soltou a rasteira no chão e saiu do quarto, agora era outra etapa, minha e do meu filho agora, eu tinha que ser firme, mas também não queria ser bruta, o que eu faço?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bom meninas, como eu já disse no começo dessa fic, ela vai ter de tudo e eu não vou seguir o pensamento da saga, essa minha fic não é para crianças e só ler quem quiser, então, não venham reclamar sobre o que eu escrevo pois é assim que surge as coisas na minha cabeça, e outra coisa, podem dar suas opiniões, mas eu quero EDUCAÇÃO, se não eu devolvo na mesma moeda. **

**Cade os Reviews? Eu estou postando rápido para ver se consigo mais reviews, mas pelo visto eu tenho que demorar para vocês comentarem né? Hum! Ok, boa leitura a todas.**

**Part Arthemis**

Eu estava pronta pra preparar meus ouvidos, com certeza ira ser um escândalo para Angelica dar um banho em Carlisle, o menino é mais mimado do que eu imaginava, mesmo sendo casado e pai de família, ele acha que pode falar e fazer o que quiser, haha, ele dobra comigo por perto. Também pudera, a mãe é uma manteiga derretida, o pai era um leite frio, nada mais explica por que ele é tão mimado.

Mas esquecendo os filhos dos outros, estava na hora de ligar para os meus para saber o que andam aprontando, eu confio em Marcus pois ele é o único que não se mete tanto em confusões, diferente de Aro e Caius que sempre estão brincando de lutas, e as vezes isso sai do limite e eles acabam lutando de verdade.

Peguei meu celular dentro do meu decote e liguei para Marcus.

**_Ligação onn~~_**

-Ciao? (Alô?) -Não era a voz do meu mais velho.

-Alô, eu quero falar com Marcus. -Falei colocando a mão na cintura.

-Sinto muito mais mestre Marcus não atende telefonemas! Quer deixar um recado? -Apertei a ponta do meu nariz com os dedos procurando calma.

-Felix...dá logo a droga desse celular pro meu filho, AGORA! -Gritei e ouvi um goto a seco do outro lado.

-L-Lady Arthemis? -Ele perguntou.

-Ela mesma, eu deveria mandar joga-lo na masmorra por tamanha insolência!

-Me la mia signora, perdona , io non lo sapevo! (M-Minha senhora me perdoe, eu não sabia!)

-Tá, tá, apenas dê esse celular para Macus agora, quero falar com ele.

-Sì, signora! (Sim, senhora!)

Esse subordinados idiotas, nem se quer a minha voz eles reconhecem, eu mereço!

-Madre? (Mãe?) -Agora sim era a voz do meu filho.

-Mi amore, como você esta? -Perguntei me encostando na parede.

-Bem, a senhora chegou bem ai na casa do Carlisle?

-Sim mi amore, e de presente ainda achei minha irmã aqui. -Sorri.

-Tia Angelica? Manda um abraço pra ela!

-Mando sim filho pode deixar, e me diga, como vai as coisas por ai?

-B-Bom madre, esta tudo ótimo...-Ele falou e eu senti cheiro de mentira.

-Non mentire a me Marcus Volturi! (Não minta pra mim Marcus Volturi!) -Falei autoritária.

-E 'vero madre...(É verdade mãe.)-Ele falou inseguro e fingi que acreditei.

-Hum...ok, onde estão seus irmãos?

-Estão aqui, eu vou passar pro Caius esta bem?

-Va bene , ti amo figlio (Ok, te amo filho.)

-Ti amo troppo la mamma. (Também te amo mãe.)

Ele então passou para meu caçulinha que eu notei que se distanciou dos outros.

-Mamma? (Mamãe?)

-Oi meu bebezinho, como você esta neném? -Partiu parecer com Angelica em 3..2..1..

Ouvi um choramingo...

-E-Estou com saudades...

-Onw meu neném, eu também estou morrendo de saudades de vocês, não chora filho. -Pedi carinhosamente.

-Eu...estou com fome...-Oh! Eu sabia que ele iria dizer isso, com esse inverno em Volterra, fica difícil de achar humanos nas ruas, e quando isso acontece, meus filhos se socorrem comigo.

-Eu seu neném, mas a mamãe não pode voltar agora e você sabe disso, tente procurar humanos pela região, eu sei que vocês vão achar. -Falei e seu choramingo aumentou.

-Tá mamãe...-Eu sorri com seu jeito, ele parecia muito com Edward quando estava sozinho comigo. -Mamãe eu vou passar pro Aro ta certo? Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo neném, se cuide.

Ouvi movimentos com o celular.

-Ciao mamma! (Oi mãe!) -Meu filho parecia sorrir.

-Olá meu bem, como você esta? -Perguntei.

-Melhor impossível, como foi a viagem?

-Foi boa mi amore, as coisas estão boas por ai?

-Estão sim senhora, esta tudo maravilhoso!

-Hum...sei, não andam aprontando nada não é?

- No, signora. (Não senhora.)

-Acho bom mesmo, bem filho tenho que desligar agora, cuide de tudo por ai e nada de brigas!

-Certo mamãe, pode deixar! -Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Ti amo mio figlio. (Te amo meu filho.)

-Ti amo troppo la mamma. (Também te amo mãe.)

-Tchau

-Tchau.

**_Ligação off~~_**

Conhecendo meus filhos como eu conhecia, com certeza já tinham aprontando algo e estavam me escondendo, sem duvidas. Estou pensando seriamente em traze-lo pra cá, como nunca mais reunimos as famílias, acho que sera uma ótima oportunidade de todos se juntarem novamente, é isso, vou ligar pra Felix e mandar que ele avise que eu os quero aqui, vamos reunir as famílias de novo e eu ainda iria ligar para Esther, seria uma ótima oportunidade para poder fazer com que ela e Angelica façam as pazes.

Liguei para Felix e expliquei tudo, em dois dias meus meninos já estariam aqui, espero que não dê muita dor de cabeça, pois eles vão trazer Alec e Jane, meus netinhos com eles.

DO CORREDOR, dava pra ouvir os paparicos de Angelica com Carlisle, meu Deus, ela realmente mima aquele menino. Mas não posso falar muita coisa, eu sou uma babação com Caius por ele ser meu caçulinha, desde o dia em que ele "nasceu".

**Flashback Onn**

Caius tinha acabado de ser criado e ainda estava no primeiro dia de transformação, como ele se contorcia de dor, ele não respondia, apenas ouvia, eu, claro, estava preocupada como fiquei nas ultimas 2 transformações, de Marcus e Aro, eu estava deitada do lado do meu bebê enquanto Marius lia um livro sobre o que poder dar ao nosso filho, pois ele estava com sede e sangue de primeira vez era muito forte para um organismo que estava ser formando ainda. Então eu vi meu filho procurar com a mão algo no ar, não pensei duas vezes, o levantei com cuidado da cama, o fazendo ficar deitado no meu colo, levantei a minha blusa e o deixei mamar a vontade.

Marius me olhou e sorriu pra mim.

-Desculpa mi amore, não consegui negar peito a ele, ainda mais sabendo que tenho o que ele pede. -Falei e ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, se levantou e se sentou do meu lado.

-Os outros mamaram também, com ele não poderia ser diferente, já sentiu alguma coisa? -Ele me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, ele não foi como os outros que de primeira já me morderam, para quem estava com sede, ele esta indo muito calmo. -Sorri olhando pro meu filho.

O real motivo de eu poder dar leite foi um experimento que Marius fez, eu queria muito poder fazer com que meus filhos na sua época de recém-criados não saíssem do castelo para caçar humanos, então Marius procurou uma forma de fazer meu desejo real, ele juntou minha maternidade com a ciência vampira e formou um liquido que eu tomei durante anos, para poder ter leite. E na verdade não é apenas leite, é leite misturado com sangue, por isso eles bebem.

-É melhor não deixa-lo mamar muito, ou ele pode ter dor de estomago. -Ele me olhou e começou a sorrir.

-Ah, quer me ensinar a amamentar meu filho Lorde Marius? -Ele levantou os braços como aqueles sinais de rendição e eu sorri alto.

-Só estava querendo ser um bom pai. -Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho.

-Você é um bom pai Marius, agora vá ver o que seus outros filhos estão aprontando e me deixe dar de mamar em paz! -Falei e ele pulou da cama sorrindo.

-Sim senhora! Lady Arthemis! -Ele beijou a cabeça de Caius e depois saiu do quarto.

**Flashback Off**

Foram tempos ótimos esses, eu pudia sentir meus olhos marejados, eu não queria que ninguém me visse chorando então limpei meu rosto rapidamente e respirei fundo.

-Você é uma mulher forte Arthemis...uma mulher forte... -Falei para mim mesma

-Tia Arthemis? -Fui tirada de meu devaneio quando ouvi a voz de Esme se aproximando de mim. -A senhora esta bem?

-Estou sim querida, estou ótima na verdade, bom eu acho melhor começar a ligar as luzes dessa casa, não por que já esta anoitecendo, mas também por que daqui a pouco Carlisle vai sair daquele banheiro brilhando mais que o sol. -Falei tentando desviar a atenção dela pro marido.

-Mas por que?

-Quer mesmo saber? -Perguntei e ela deu um goto.

-Sera que...

-É sim, e se você não quiser ser a próxima mocinha, eu sugiro que você vá tomar um banho agora mesmo. -Ela arregalou os olhos e correu pro banheiro, eu desci as escadas e me sentei no sofá da sala de estar, quando vi Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper e Emmett descendo as escadas, Alice trazia uma caixa nas mãos.

-Oh! Tia Arthemis, a senhora também veio! -Ela sorriu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Pois é minha querida, decidi fazer uma visita a vocês. -Falei me ajeitando no sofá.

-QUE LEGAL! Agora temos a vovó e a tia aqui em casa, que tal uma partida de banco imobiliário tia? -Emmett perguntou a mim e eu sorri.

-Ok, deve ser legal, preciso me distrair um pouco. -Me levantei do sofá e me sentei no chão, fizemos um pequeno circulo na mesinha de centro então Alice colocou o jogo em cima dela. -Olha aqui Eddie, se você ousar fuxicar minha mente de novo eu te prendo na lareira pela cueca, entendeu jovem? -Ameacei devido a ultima vez que nos vimos, bem, ele soube de coisa que não precisava saber quando leu a minha mente.

-Ai credo tia, foi sem querer, eu já disse! -Ele falou e eu cruzei os braços.

-Hum...sei, só to avisando. -Logo eles começaram a colocar os objetos no tabuleiro. -Eu fico com o vermelho. -Falei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Carlisle**

Eu estava pra não viver! Sem querer eu tinha dado um show no meu quarto, minha tia me bateu e ainda fui obrigado a tirar a temperatura vermelho de vergonha com a minha mãe e minha tia dentro do quarto vendo tudo! Eu estava chorando, mas não era de raiva, era de vergonha, muita vergonha, lembro-me quando meu pai precisou fazer isso comigo pela primeira vez e eu quase morri de novo. Eu entrei no banheiro como um flash, minha tia estava irritada comigo e eu bem sabia disso, mas poxa! Quem é que aceita isso numa boa? Meus filhos não aceitam! Já fiz isso com todos deles, eu deveria saber que não dói, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho VERGONHA!

Entrei no banheiro me sentindo uma criança birrenta, eu não queria nada disso, mas eu estava me sentindo tonto e me segurei na pia, meu rosto estava molhado de lagrimas e depois senti o cheiro da minha mãe invadindo o banheiro.

Ela me olhou com pena, eu só abaixei minha cabeça.

-Onw meu filho...-Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

Estávamos sozinhos ali, então eu me atraquei na minha mãe fortemente como se tivesse medo de alguém me separar dela. E chorei, apenas chorei.

-D-Desculpeee...-Falei enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos com carinho.

-Tudo bem meu amor...shiii...pronto filho, já acabou. -Por mais que eu tivesse envergonhado, eu me sentia seguro nos braços da minha mãe, eu podia ser um ser normal, sem ter que ser um exemplo, sem ter que ser o certo.

Ela me guiou até o vaso e fechou a tampa para eu poder me sentar em cima. Ela então se abaixou na minha frente segurando minhas mãos.

-Filho, eu quero que você entenda que o que a mamãe fez não foi por mal, muito menos pra te envergonhar. A mamãe fez aquilo por que te ama e se preocupa com você, foi ruim, eu sei filho, mas eu precisei fazer isso meu pequeno. Eu quero que saiba que mesmo você sendo casado e pai de família, eu nunca, jamais vou deixar alguém te machucar meu neném. -Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e afastou uma lagrima que teimou em descer, ótimo, eu não poderia me sentir mais infantil.

Ela se levantou e beijou minha testa carinhosamente, admito, seu cheiro era o melhor calmante pra mim.

-Agora vamos tirar essa roupas e tomar um banho ok? -Ela perguntou docemente e eu tive vontade de gritar, mas eu não era nem louco, se eu gritasse minha tia viria me dar um banho a base de palmadas.

Mas claro que eu não deixaria fácil, e bati o pé no chão pronto para dar uma birra, quando a minha mãe pegou na minha mão de novo.

-Nada de birras Carlisle. -Ela tentou falar dura, mas sua voz continuava uma melodia de violino.

-Eu não quero mãe! -Bati o pé com mais força, mas moderada pois minha tia tem ótimos ouvidos.

**PLAFT*****

Fiquei pasmo, minha mãe me deu uma palmada, uma palmada na mão.

-Parou, ouviu rapazinho? Parou! -Eu tremi com seu tom de voz, eu só a tinha ouvido poucas vezes em minha vida.

-Mamãe...-Tentei falar mais minha tia invadiu o banheiro com um cinto na mão, eu tremi dos pés a cabeça.

Ela se aproximou de mim e eu me encolhi.

**SLAP***** Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii

-OBEDEÇA SUA MÃE! -Ela gritou e eu me tremi inteiro.

-Arthemis! Chega! -Minha mãe a parou, eu estava com medo, nem me lembro quando foi a minha ultima surra, mas com certeza não iria querer outra. -Filho, vamos, vamos tirar essa roupa. -Ela falou me puxando para eu poder ficar em pé.

Eu me sentia um menino na frente da mãe e da tia coruja prestes a tomar um banho por ter brincado na areia. Mas a tontura voltou e eu cambaleei pro lado da minha mãe, que me segurou.

-Carlisle! -Sua voz era preocupante. -Arthemis, me ajude a tirar a roupa dele por favor.

-Ok.

-Não mãe por favor! -Apelei. -Não tire minha roupa!

-Filho, se quiser feche os olhos ou vire o rosto, mas eu vou tirar essa roupa e vou te dar um banho. -Ela me falou e eu gemi, acabei então por fazer o mesmo que Edward, me sentei no piso do banheiro e abracei meus joelhos enterrando minha cabeça em meus braços.

-Carlisle levanta já desse chão! -Tia Arthemis falou e eu dei um goto a seco, eu estava morrendo de vergonha, queria me enterrar, nem me lembrava da ultima vez que me deram um banho, eu me sentia impotente, uma criança, um garotinho.

-Arthemis, por favor, nos deixe sozinhos. -Minha mãe pediu e minha tia consentiu saindo do banheiro. Mamãe se aproximou e se abaixou na minha frente, eu sei que estava empurrando a paciência dela, muitas vezes Rosalie me levou a loucura fazendo isso, mas eu posso errar também. -Filho?...

Ela me chamou mas eu não levantei minha cabeça.

-Filho olhe pra mim. -Ela pediu mas eu não o fiz. -Neném?...olhe pra mamãe meu bebezinho. -Ela falou tão carinhosamente, tão doce, tão mãe, que eu acabei me desabando a chorar, de novo! Não sei o que é isso que quando a minha mãe vem me ver eu fico assim, como um dos meus filhos.

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas segurou minha mão e me puxou delicadamente para o seu colo, como eu fazia com Edward, acabei a abraçando forte.

-Meu bem, já esta na hora de você perder essa vergonha meu filho, sou sua mãe, só quero cuidar de você meu anjo. -Ela falou e eu tentei me acalmar.

Ficamos ali um tempinho, até eu me acalmar completamente. Me afastei do teu abraço e ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Pronto pra deixar a mamãe te dar um banho? -Ela perguntou sorrindo e eu gemi em desgosto. -Rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Ela sorriu e eu fiquei curioso em sabe o por que.

-Qual é a graça? -Perguntei.

-É que mesmo você tendo se tornado um homem tão responsável, nunca vai deixar de ser meu nenémzinho, de fazer birra pra tomar banho, de chorar pra não tirar a temperatura...-Se eu pudesse corar eu tinha virado um tomate.

-Desculpe mãe...-Eu falei humildemente e ela me beijou o rosto.

-Tudo bem filho...agora vamos levantar e tirar essa roupa ok? -Ela falou me tirando de seu colo e me colocando de pé, depois ela se levantou e ficou na minha frente.

-Eu posso tirar? -Perguntei.

-Claro filho, vou ligar a água. -Ela sorriu pra mim e se virou para ligar a água do chuveiro.

Fui desabotoando minha camisa e a colocando no cesto, o mesmo fiz com a calça. Quando eu só tava de cueca, fiquei com receio de abaixa-la, mas a abaixei, não me cobri nem nada, eu estava disposto a tentar perde essa vergonha com minha mãe.

-Isso bebê, agora venha. -Ela abriu espaço para eu passar pro chuveiro, quando eu já estava de baixo da água, ela pegou o sabonete.

-Mãe por favor, deixe eu me lavar. -Pedi com carinho.

-Sinto muito filho, dessa vez não. -Abaixei minha cabeça derrotado, mas logo senti o toque delicado das mãos de minha mãe lavando minhas costas.

Me lembrei do meu primeiro banho que meu pai me deu depois de recém-criado, o carinho e o amor era o mesmo que naquele momento, me senti mal, culpado por ter feito uma cena enorme por uma coisa que era pro meu bem, Deus, eu sou pai e deveria saber disso! Acabei chorando magoado comigo mesmo, mas a água camuflava minhas lagrimas.

Minha mãe passou a mão entre minhas nádegas e eu acabei dando um pulo no box, eu iria demorar de mais para me acostumar com isso.

-Calma neném...já esta acabando, se vire de frente. -Ela pediu e eu me virei pra ela, então ela começou a lavar meu tórax e braços, eu tinha que pensar nisso, que estava acabando. -Agora lave o "menininho". -Ela sorriu e eu engasguei de vergonha, ela não tinha mudado esse habito de chamar meu pênis de "menininho"?

Como eu sabia que não tinha nada a esconder ali, eu o fiz, me lavei mesmo debaixo do olhar da minha mãe que tantas vezes tinha me visto nu na minha existência, e até me lavado. Ela desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha azul que estava do seu lado e me deu para me enrolar.

-Pronto filho...acabou. -Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou a testa, eu estava tão acostumado a dar carinho que tinha me esquecido como era receber, estava tão acostumado em ser o pai que tinha me esquecido de ser o filho.

Saímos do banheiro e ela fechou a porta.

-Se vista meu bebê que eu vou pegar algo pra você comer, depois vamos ver sua temperatura de novo e te medicar esta bem? -Ela perguntou e eu fiz careta só de ouvir ter que tirar a temperatura de novo.

-Sim senhora. -Falei triste e ela se aproximou de mim me oferecendo um sorriso.

-Vai ficar tudo bem meu menino, você é forte e eu vou esta do teu lado, sempre. -Ela falou me dando um abraço, aconchegante. -Bom, agora deixe-me ir. -Ela beijou meu rosto e bagunçou meus cabelos, logo saiu pela porta e eu me sentei na cama, com certeza meus filhos escutaram boa parte do filme que se passou aqui, se eu pudesse, cavaria um buraco e me jogava lá por um século.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Angelica**

Sai do quarto do meu filho o deixando sozinho, tinha decidido esquentar um pouco de sangue pra ele e depois tirar sua temperatura de novo e o medicar. Eu estava me sentindo um farrapo, como eu sentia falta de Lestat nessas horas...como eu sentia falta do meu francês...de seu perfume...não pude deixar de sentir uma lagrima cair pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia me fazer de forte por muito tempo, eu sempre acabava chorando...

**Flashback Onn**

Eu estava me sentindo um lixo, eu tinha acabado de me tornar uma vampira e tinha matado todos da minha família. Pra ser verdadeira, minha família não era do tipo de família amorosa, eramos uma família muito rica e meus pais foram mortos em um acidente de carruagens, me deixando com minha irmã mais velha e nossa tia, irmã da nossa mãe. Desde sempre eu já sabia que minha tia não era do tipo que apoiava minha mãe, ela tinha inveja, ódio dela, mas só eu notava isso, mas infelizmente, os outros da minha família só notaram isso depois, quando já era tarde.

Ela confessou ter matado meus pais e de ter tentado matar minha irmã, como ela já tinha fugido, não teria mais essa oportunidade. Só sobrou eu, eu, ainda não querendo acreditar naquilo, abaixei a minha guarda e fui pro bosque ficar sozinha, mas ela me seguiu e começou a golpear minha cabeça com um pedaço de madeira, varias vezes, sem dó nem pena, como se eu não fosse nada pra ela.

Depois ela jogou o pedaço de madeira no chão e foi embora achando que eu estava morte, e acreditem, eu queria esta. Nada me doía mais em saber que a minha tia tinha matado meus pais, tentado matar a minha irmã e agora tinha tentado me matar. Eu achava que era o fim pra mim, fechei meus olhos e esperei a morte chegar.

Quando eu os abri, eu estava em um quarto colonial, repleto de coisas brancas e douradas, como se eu tivesse apenas dormido. Me levantei e vi que estava vestida com um vestido rosa, com lacinhos e babados, meu cabelo estava penteado e perfumado, onde eu estava? Eu não sabia, tudo ali era estranho de mais pra mim. Tinha ursos de pelúcia por toda a parte, bonecas...eu tinha ido pra uma casa de bonecas?

-Onde estou?...-Perguntei a mim mesma.

Logo ouvi a maçaneta da porta se virar e um homem entrou, ele tinha aparência jovem, mas não como a minha, ele era mais velho, seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha.

-Já acordou minha querida? -Ele se aproximou de mim e se sentou na poltrona que tinha do lado da cama.

-É...desculpe perguntar, mas quem é você? -Perguntei mais educada possível.

-Oh perdoe-me, eu sei que você não se lembra de nada mas estou disposto a te explicar tudo o que precisa saber. -Ele falou sorrindo pra mim, eu estava tão confusa que meus pensamentos eram um turbilhão.

E realmente ele explicou, seu nome era Eron e ele não era nada mais do que o rei da Russia, eu fiquei sem entender, eu morava na Holanda, e de repente já estava na Russia? Mas ele me disse que me trouxe pra cá, quando me achou caída em um bosque quase sem vida, decidiu me trazer e cuidar de mim, a parte que eu me recusava a acreditar era a parte dele ter me mordido e me transformado em uma vampira! Só acreditei quando vi a cor dos meus olhos, eles pularam do azul para o vermelho.

Ele me explicou que me viu morrendo e sentiu vontade de me salvar, depois que me mordeu, me trouxe para sua casa para poder morar com ele.

-E então, falta saber mais de alguma coisa? -Ele me perguntou sorrindo, ele não parava de sorri.

-Por que me trouxe para sua casa? Tipo, você poderia ter me deixado lá. -Perguntei e ele parou e se virou pra mim.

-Por que eu senti algo por você...e não é nada a amor, paixão, e sim amor paternal. -Ele explicou e eu franzi a testa. -Você não é a unica, tem mais meninas aqui dentro, eu sei, você deve esta se perguntando por que não tenho nenhum menino, mas eu nunca estive em uma situação onde um menino estivera a beira da morte, agora com meninas sim, assim como você minha pequena. -Ele falou e eu suspirei.

Demorei um pouco para me acostumar, mas depois de um tempo, aprendi a confiar em Eron, a conversar com ele, conheci minhas irmãs mais velhas, e aprendi a chama-lo de papai. Até um dia que eu decidi ver o mundo, Eron foi contra é claro, mas ele não podia me trancar a vida toda naquele castelo. Logo depois de mim, minhas irmãs fizeram o mesmo, deixando nosso pai sozinho ali, até hoje não tenho noticias dele.

**Flashback Off**

Passei a mão na minha cabeça ao me lembra disso, meu pai provavelmente nem sabia que eu tinha casado, que eu tinha filhos e netos...senti a falta dele naquele momento, mas o que eu precisava era descer para a cozinha, esquentar sangue pro meu filho e depois subir para cuidar dele.

**Part Carlisle**

Eu tinha me vestido e peguei minha pasta, já que minha mãe tinha descido até a cozinha, achei melhor adiantar a papelada do hospital. Coloquei tudo em cima da cama e comecei a assina-los, nem percebi quando a porta do meu quarto abriu e Angelica entrou.

-Oh não, não, não, não, você não vai trabalhar nesse estado! -Ela colocou o copo na comoda e começou a juntar todos os papeis da cama.

-Mãe, eu preciso adiantar isso, não posso me dar o luxo de parar de trabalhar por causa de um mal estar! -Tentei argumentar mas era inútil, ela já tinha guardado todos os papeis na minha pasta e a colocado dentro do meu guarda-roupas.

Ela se virou pra mim e me fitou.

-Escuta aqui Carlisle, eu te proíbo de tocar em qualquer coisa daquele hospital enquanto ainda estiver assim, vou ligar pra lá e avisar que você vai tirar uns dias de ferias por causa de uma virose e você vai descansar, me entendeu? -Ela falou e eu não falei mais nada, apenas suspirei emburrado. -Agora venha meu amor, vamos tirar sua temperatura. -Ela falou e eu engoli a seco.

Eu não queria, seria a segunda vez hoje e eu ainda me sentia tonto.

-Vamos príncipe, ou você prefere que eu chame sua tia para nos ajudar bebê? -Ela se sentou na minha cama e eu arregalei os olhos, já basta o que eu passei hoje.

Me debrucei no colo da minha mãe como um garotinho de 3 anos de idade, e deixei ela fazer o resto.

Ela então abaixou minha calça delicadamente e com carinho, logo depois abaixou minha cueca recém-colocada, e lá estava eu exposto a ela novamente. Ela então acariciou meus cabeços e depois as minhas costas.

-Muito bem neném...vai ser rápido. -Ela falou delicadamente, logo depois afastou as minhas nádegas e eu abaixei a cabeça com vergonha. -Relaxe o bumbum bebê, a mamãe vai colocar agora. -Ela pediu e assim fiz.

Senti o termômetro entrando em mim e mordi meu lábio inferior, aquilo incomodava de mais, mas me segurei, apertei os panos da cama e esperei passar os 3 minutos, minhas mãe então, me balançava de um ladro pro outro que nem da outra vez e me fazia carinho nas costas e na cabeça.

-Pronto...-Ela puxou o termômetro mas eu ainda o sentia. -37, febril ainda mas não é muito alto. Você foi muito bem meu neném, estou orgulhosa de você. -Enquanto falava, ela subia minha cueca e minha calça por mesmo lugar de antes, me levantei do seu colo e me sentei na cama fazendo uma pequena careta, minha mãe apenas sorriu. Ela se levantou, me beijou a cabeça e foi até a comoda, deixou o termômetro lá e pegou o copo com sangue que havia trazido pra mim.

-Aqui esta filho, beba tudo. -Ela disse e eu só fiz virar o copo de uma vez só.

-Mamãe a senhora parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa? -Eu estava notando isso nela, ela sorria mas era um sorriso triste. -Por favor não me diga que é lembranças do papai de novo...

-Não filho...não é, é outra coisa mas esta tudo bem. -Ela falou se levantando da cama e eu segurei a mão dela.

-Me conta mãe...converse comigo, ponha tudo pra fora...não gosto quando a senhora sofre assim e quer guardar tudo pra si própria. -Falei e ela sorriu pra mim, pegou minha mão e a beijou.

-Uma outra vez filho, agora eu quero que você deite que eu vou busca um remédio pra te dar e...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alice invadiu o quarto e pulou na cama me abraçando como um gato com medo de chuva.

-Alice? Oque foi filha? -Perguntei preocupado com minha filha.

-Eu vi um homem, um homem alto, branco, com cabeços grisalhos e vestia roupas coloniais, e tinha uma capa preta atrás, ele esta vindo pra cá! -Ela falou tão rápido que se eu não fosse vampiro eu não teria entendido.

-Bonequinha, calma...me diz, ele esta vindo pra cá? -Perguntei.

-Sim papai, esta sim! -Ela ainda não se acalmava.

-E quando ele esta chegando? -Perguntei.

-Ele...ele...

-ANGELICA! -Tia Arthemis entrou no meu quarto como quem viu um fantasma. -O...o...ele, ele...-Ela gaguejava.

-ARTHEMIS?! ANGELICA?! -Uma voz masculina invadiu a casa.

-Não pode ser...-Minha mãe falou e logo pegou na mão de tia Arthemis. -Vamos descer.

Mas a porta se abriu novamente e o homem que Alice descreveu entrou com um sorriso no rosto e postura elegante.

-Olá.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas eu vou acabar parando de postar, serio mesmo, quase ninguém comenta, ainda tem umas como a Runa a Polly, muito obrigada a vcs e desculpe as que não citei aqui, mas eu gostaria de ver mais comentários pois sei que tem mais gente lendo, então meninas, vamos fazer isso, não vai cair a mão de nenhuma de vocês ok? Bjs e boa leitura.**

**Part Edward**

Estávamos todos na sala jogando banco imobiliário e admito, a tia Arthemis era muito boa com esse jogo, ela estava comprando tudo e tinha me mandado pra cadeia 3 vezes! O Jasper tentava seus métodos de estrategia mas não tinha jeito.

-HA! Me venda a avenida Brasil! -Ela falou e bufamos todos juntos.

-Compre o tabuleiro todo tia, só falta a Nívea mesmo. -Emmett falou e fez todos sorrirem.

-Ah querido, depois de um tempo aprendemos a dominar jogos, sejam eles de tabuleiros ou da vida real. -Tia Arthemis sorriu e do nada a Alice ficou num breu, como sempre fazia, olhava pro nada, ela estava tendo uma visão.

-O que foi Alice? -Jasper perguntou e do nada ela correu na velocidade vampiresca.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Mas o que foi que deu nessa menina? -Tia Arthemis perguntou.

-Ela viu alguma coisa...-Emmett explicou.

-E precisa desse escândalo to...-Do nada ela parou e depois arregalou os olhos. -Não pode ser!

Ela do nada já não estava mais ali, ela tinha corrido pro quarto do meu pai também.

-Ótimo, e agora como vamos terminar o jogo? -Emmett falou e sentimos um vento muito forte invadindo a casa, mas quando eu me levantei para fechar a porta da sala eu me deparei com uma figura, um homem, parecia ter uns 50 anos, mas bem conservado, cabelos grisalhos e roupa colonial.

-Olá rapaz...-Ele falou e logo dei um goto.

-Quem é você? -Perguntei a ele e ele sorriu.

-Quem é Edward? -Emmett perguntou.

-É visita pro papai? -Jasper também.

-Posso entrar? -O homem me perguntou e eu dei um goto a seco.

-Como vou saber se...

-Se sou confiável? Bom eu poderia matar todos aqui se eu quisesse, mas claro que jamais faria isso, vendo que vocês são jovens, devem ser irmãos...-Ele passou por mim, nem se quer esperou eu dar permissão. -É uma casa adorável mesmo...ARTHEMIS?! ANGELICA?! -Ele gritou e eu fechei a porta rapidamente.

Logo mamãe apareceu na sala, franziu o cenho e o fitou.

-Com licença, mas quem é o senhor? -Ela perguntou e ele a olhou sorrindo, se aproximou dela e apertou sua bochecha.

-Você saberá coisa fofa. -Ele falou e logo subiu as escadas, ficamos sem reação.

-Mas o que diabos foi isso? -Emmett perguntou.

**Part Arthemis**

-Olá.

Meu pai abriu a porta do quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, eu gelei e Angelica também, com certeza.

-Que lindo ver minhas duas pequenininhas aqui, juntas! -Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou tão forte e quase quebrou minha coluna.

-Papai...mas...como? -Angelica perguntou.

-Eu procurei vocês por toda a parte e senti o seu perfume minha querida, eu me lembrei o quanto você gosta de lavanda. -Ele me soltou e foi abraçar minha irmã. -Hmmm...minha princesinha.

-Eu disse que era para mudar esse bendito perfume. -Resmunguei pra mim mesma.

Papai chegava a ser o clássico pai coruja e grudento, esta perto dele era esta perto de chiclete, não nego que já corri muitas vezes por seu colo em minha existência, tipo, na época em que a mamãe morreu, mas vamos deixar isso de lado, pois nem Angelica sabe dessa historia direito.

-Onde esta Esther? -Ele perguntou e eu engoli a seco, ele iria ficar muito irritado se soubesse da briga entre ela e Angelica, alem do mais, faz mais de anos que elas não se falam, ai sim, lasca até a alma.

-Ela...ela...-Tentei falar mas eu tive medo.

-Nós brigamos papai, essa é a verdade, e já fazem 5 anos que não nos falamos por causa disso. -Sempre querendo ser a senhorita bom senso, ela só esta assim por que esta na frente de Carlisle e da Alice, mas se não, ha, só eu sei.

-Brigaram? Mas...eu já disse um milhão de vezes! Vocês tem que ficar unidas umas com as outras! -Ele falou a soltando e ela abaixou a cabeça. -Você precisa de punição, suba a saia e abaixe a calcinha! -Arregalei meus olhos, eu não podia deixar ele bater em Angelica por uma coisa que na verdade, era culpa da Esther.

-Perai pai! -Falei me colocando entre ele e ela. -A verdadeira historia é mais longa do que isso, e a culpa não é da Angelica, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que sua filha caçula nunca foi de brigas! -Argumentei usando os anos de paternidade dele que não foram poucos se querem saber.

-É verdade...desculpe meu bolinho de arroz, mas eu fico louco em saber que vocês andarão brigando. -Ele colocou a mão no rosto de Angelica e o acariciou.

-Eu sei papai...me desculpa por isso. -Ela falou tão doce, aquela voz que tira tudo do meu pai. -Ah sim, papai esse é Carlisle, meu filho caçula e essa é Alice, minha neta. -Ela os apresentou e papai se aproximou.

-Então esse é o famoso bebê que você descreveu nas ultimas cartas? -Segurei-me para não rir alto, se Carlisle fosse humano ele já tinha corado.

-Mãe...-Ele resmungou fitando a mãe serio e ela deu os ombros sorrindo.

-E o que ele tem que esta de pijama nessa cama? -Papai perguntou.

-Ele tem estado doente esse tempo, então esta descansando um pouco, dando uma trégua, falando em descansar, Alice querida pode sair de cima do seu pai agora meu bem, muito obrigada pela informação. -Ela falou e Alice se levantou saindo do quarto.

-Com licença. -Ela falou e depois fechou a porta.

-Que educada minha bisneta. -Papai sorriu e sorrimos com ele, ele já não era mais avô, e sim bisavô.

Ele tirou a capa das costas e colocou sobre a comoda, então levantou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e se sentou do lado de Carlisle.

-Então, ele teve febre? -Ele perguntou.

-Teve sim, hoje a tarde. -Angelica se sentou na poltrona do lado e eu me aproximei mais.

-Já tirou a temperatura dele? -Papai perguntou e Carlisle arregalou os olhos, provavelmente achando que teria que tirar de novo.

-Já sim duas vezes hoje, na primeira deu 39, ai dei um banho nele, e depois deu 37. -Angelica explicou.

-Sei...bom tudo isso aqui não passa de uma gripe que esta iniciando meu neto, mas não se preocupe, vovô tem ótimas formas para acabar com uma gripe rapidamente! -Papai se levantou da cama andando pelo quarto.

-Tenho até medo. -Murmurei pra mim mesma.

-A começar por um chá que eu aprendi com sua avó, que aprendeu com sua bisavó, que aprendeu com sua tataravó e por ai adiante! -Ele falou abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Papai, nós já temos remédios aqui, não precisa de...-Antes que eu terminasse de falar ele saiu do quarto. -Pois é eu tentei.

-Mãe...-Carlisle olhou pra mãe como quem suplicasse.

-Calma querido, o vovô é doido mas ele sabe o que faz ok? Agora deita nessa cama e relaxe, amanhã sera um looooongo e cansativo dia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Aro**

Que inferno! Mamãe tem umas coisa que eu vou te contar, sismou de querer que agente fosse pra Forks, para o tão clássico encontro familiar! AAAGHHHHHH RAIOS! Ainda mais, eu andei brigando com Caius esses dias, não me julguem, ele é insuportável quando esta com fome, e não queria caçar de jeito nenhum! Ah que raiva, vamos ter que ir para aquela cidadezinha, teremos que ir longe se quisermos nos alimentar pois lá são as terras dos Cullens...

-Ainda não fez sua mala? -Marcus entrou no meu quarto e me viu sentado na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, e pela minha cara, ele já notou o que era.

-Eu não vou! -Cruzei meus braços com a cara mais amarrada desse mundo.

-Sinto muito irmão, mas não temos escolha. -Ele indagou. -Eu o aconselho a arrumar suas coisas e se deitar pois sairemos amanhã de manhã bem cedo. -Ele informou e eu bati o pé no chão com raiva.

-DIAVOLO! (Inferno) -Me levantei irritado da cadeira e cruzei os braços. -Por que temos que ir para aquele lugar repleto de vegetarianos? Eu não gosto disso, não podemos sair para nos alimentar, só se for bem distante e além do mais, comportamento a 1000 com a madre por perto!

-É, pior vai ser se você se recusar a ir e ela ter que vim aqui te buscar pela orelhas, e você sabe que ela faz isso. -Ele falou e eu dei um goto a seco, ninguém conhece uma mãe tão bem quanto seus filhos, mas as vezes eu desconheço a própria força de Arthemis. -Pois bem, arrume suas coisas e que sairemos amanhã de manhã, vou falar com Caius.

Agora era dormir e vê se eu acordo com um humor mais calmo para ir para aquela bendita cidade! E que São Giuliano me ajudasse.

**Part Angelica**

Eu estava no quarto junto com Carlisle quando meu pai entrou com um copo em mãos, de longe o cheiro já era insuportável, imagine pra quem fosse beber aquilo, tadinho do meu bebê.

-Prontooo, vovô ja resolveu tudo. -Ele falou se aproximando, não pude deixar de tapar o nariz por causa do mal cheiro, e Carlisle fez o mesmo.

-Pela misericórdia, o que tem ai dentro? -Meu filho perguntou e papai sorriu.

-Aqui meu caro neto, além de sangue tem, eucalipto, nozes, boldo e um pouquinho de vinagre. -Ele falou e eu quase ia colocando o que comi no dia todo para fora.

-Eu não vou beber isso. -Carlisle falou. -Nada contra sua medicina vovô, eu agradeço pela preocupação, mas sou medico e sei que isso não vai me ajudar muito.

-Nada contra sua medicina meu neto, mas como uma pessoa que vive praticamente a muito tempo, eu já vi pessoas bebendo isso, e se curando de suas enfermidades. -Ele entregou o copo a Carlisle e se sentou na cama. -Vamos, beba tudo em um só gole, nem respire para o cheiro não empatar de beber, apenas vire o copo e você vera.

Eu conhecia muito bem os remédios do meu pai, eles funcionavam sim, mas embora funcionassem, eles eram horríveis de se engolir, e logo meu neném que não era acostumado com essa medicina antiga.

-Vovô, serio, eu não vou beber isso. -E eu previ uma discussão.

-Vamos precisar fazer você beber a força campeão? -E meu filho deu um goto a seco. -Então beba logo para poder se deitar e dormir, já passou da hora de você dormi pelo que já notei.

Se meu filho fosse humano ele tinha virado beterraba.

-Sou adulto vô, eu não tenho hora pra dormir. -Ele indagou e meu pai apenas sorriu.

-Pra mim você é só mais uma criança que esta tentando me enrolar pra não tomar o remédio, vamos, beba!

Sem ter pra onde fugir, meu filho apenas virou o copo goela abaixo e fechou os olhos com força, eu não poderia esta mais orgulhosa.

-Viu? Não foi tão ruim. -Nem deu tempo de papai falar algo mais, Carlisle se virou por lado da cama e colocou tudo pra fora.

AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH

-PEGUE UM BALDE ANGELICA! -Ele gritou e eu desci pra cozinha e peguei o balde de roupas e depois subir, colocando do lado da cama do meu filho. Me sentei do seu lado e fiquei alisando suas costas.

-Isso filho...bota pra fora, isso não deu certo pelo que estou vendo né pai? -Perguntei e ele se levantou segurando o balde no canto.

-O organismo dele não esta acostumado, mas vai se acostumar com um tempo. -Ele falou e eu continuei alisando meu bebê, depois que ele colocou tudo pra fora, se ajeitou na cama e respirou fundo colocando a mão na garganta.

-Ai...-Ele apenas disse isso, por certo para não querer chamar nossa atenção, mas foi inútil.

-O que foi bebê? A garganta esta doendo é? -Perguntei preocupada e ele me olhou. -Carlisle me fale, eu preciso saber.

-Tá sim...esta ardendo...é só uma gripe mãe, eu mesmo vou me medicar. -Ele falou tentando se levantar da cama mas papai o segurou pelo ombro o encostando novamente.

-Oh, calma ai meu jovem.

-Pai será que precisamos tirar a temperatura de novo? -Perguntei e tive certeza de ouvir um gemido vindo do meu filho.

-Não, a questão aqui já não é mais a febre, e sim a garganta, é assim que a gripe vai evoluindo, vamos fazer um chá normal de erva cidreira e dar pra ele. Mas ele vai ter que se deitar e se acalmar, tentar dormir. -Meu pai falou e eu suspirei fundo, por um lado, era muito bom ter ele por perto.

-Ok, eu vou limpar isso aqui. -Falei.

-Eu vou fazer o chá. -Me virei pra ele com olhar acusador. -Calma, não vou colocar nada de mais dentro dele. -Ele falou e sorrimos juntos.

Meu pai saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com meu filho, comecei a limpar o lado da sua cama e ele então se encostou.

-Me sinto péssimo. -Ele falou e eu o olhei.

-Pelo oque filho? -Perguntei.

-Por esta assim, nessa situação...poxa eu nunca fico doente, me sinto mal por esta dando trabalho a senhora, a tia Arthemis, e até mesmo ao vovô, que eu fui saber agora que tinha...me sinto impotente, que não posso fazer nada...-Seu lamento me doeu o coração, Carlisle era uma pessoa ocupada, tanto no trabalho com a família, ele não sabia ser cuidado, apenas sabia cuidar e isso era o errado dele, de achar que é invencível a tudo.

Me sentei do seu lado de modo em que consegui colocar meu braço por de baixo da cabeça dele, alisei seu rosto e o beijei com carinho, ele tinha que saber que eu estava ali pra isso, para cuidar dele, é isso que as mães fazem, cuidam de seus filhos.

-Filho...não se sinta culpado por ser normal. Pessoas normais adoecem, ficam de cama, algumas nem andar com dor conseguem, você não é o super homem filho, nem o homem de ferro, você é um ser comum e esta sujeito a tudo, seja a uma doença ou uma briga, um desentendimento ou uma birra, um castigo ou uma palmada. Você não precisa se sentir culpado por isso meu anjo, até hoje eu sinto necessidade do colo do seu avô, por isso fiquei feliz quando o vi...o que eu quero dizer filho, você tem sorte de sermos eternos, de não morremos por doenças, de apenas ficarmos fracos e por ai vai...você é um ótimo médico, um ótimo pai, mas também é um ótimo filho e um ótimo irmão, nada nesse mundo vai mudar isso. E saiba meu neném, que você nunca, nunca, nunca sera velho de mais para que não caiba em meu colo. -Beijei seu rosto novamente só que dessa vez mais demorado. -Eu te amo filho.

-Eu também te amo mãe...desculpe pelo que fale antes... -Ele se sentiu envergonhado, o abracei forte como um abraço de urso.

-Tudo bem meu anjo. -Falei. -Estou aqui pro que você precisar filho, o papai não esta mais aqui, mas eu estou, e nunca vou deixar de cuidar de vocês, de você e sua irmã, pois não cuido só por mim, cuido por ele também, pelo amor que ele sentia por vocês. -Senti uma lagrima caindo de meus olhos contra minha vontade, a limpei rapidamente.

Ele se agarrou em mim forte, como a tempos não fazíamos.

-Eu te amo mãezinha, obrigada por tudo o que a senhora tem feito e faz. -Ele falou e eu sorri, comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

-E sempre vou fazer filho, sempre vou fazer. -Ficamos ali um certo tempo, até eu notar que ele já tinha dormido, ele estava cansado, meu menininho tinha passado por tanta coisa hoje, merecia descansar. Sai da cama e o cobri com o cobertor, o ajeitando todinho como uma criança, me abaixei e beijei sua testa. -Boa noite meu bebê. -Falei baixinho para não o acordar, e desliguei a luz do quarto, saindo devagar e fechando a porta.

Dei de cara com meu pai ao sair.

-Ora, mas por que desligou a luz? -Ele perguntou.

-Ele acabou dormindo pai. -Respondi sorrindo.

-Não acredito que fiz um chá pra nada, como é de família essa coisa de não apreciarem meus dons culinários...-Inexistentes, eu pensei, mas deixe ele achar que é um mestre cuca.

-É papai...dessa vez não precisou...apenas o colo foi o bastante, meu menino tem estado sobrecarregado de mais, e tenho certeza que minha menina também, eu ainda vou falar com ela. -Falei e ele me puxou pra um abraço e me beijou a cabeça.

-Estou orgulhoso da mãe que se tornou minha princesinha das rosas, se Martha estivesse aqui, também estaria orgulhosa. -Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Estaria sim pai, mamãe estaria muito feliz com o tamanho de nossa família. -Ele sorriu pra mim e se virou.

-Agora deixe-me ir, vou ligar para Esther e mandar ela vir aqui o mais rápido possível, quero ter uma conversinha com ela. -Isso não acabaria bem, mas por enquanto, o que eu quero agora, é mimar um pouco minha garotinha que deve esta precisando de um colo tanto quanto meu neném.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me considero uma pessoa extremamente coração mole, e como eu não poderia deixar de dar meus parabéns a Ray que esta fazendo 16 aninhos hoje, parabéns linda, tenha muitos anos de vida e saúde e que continue lendo e comentando minha fic ok? Bem, dedicações a parte, vamos ao cap novo, e sinto muito se eu demorar a postar, mas fiquei devendo na faculdade e infelizmente meu tempo vai ser para estudar, caso se der, eu posto outro amanhã. Se der! Então beijos lindos.**

**Part Esme**

Eu estava me sentindo um farrapo, hoje o dia foi cansativo de mais, minha casa esta mais cheia que o normal, nunca vi tanta gente junta num local só desde a ultima reunião familiar. Tinha descobrido que tinha o avô, era tanta coisa na minha cabeça que eu mal estava conseguindo processar, Carlisle estava doente e isso era algo raro de se acontecer, eu acabei então por me sentir sozinha nessa imensa casa. Mas mesmo assim, eu precisava manter a ordem em minha casa, e já estava tarde e meus filhos precisavam dormir.

Alice e Jasper estavam vendo tv na sala, então peguei o controle sem que eles notassem e a desliguei.

-Ah, mas oque? -Jasper resmungou e logo olhou pro lado me olhando.

-Mamãe...o filme estava na melhor parte! -Minha bonequinha protestou.

-Eu sei meu bem, mas já esta tarde e quero que todos vão dormir, seu pai esta doente então não quero barulhos dentro da casa, além do mais, temos visitas em casa. -Falei e ela suspirou zangada.

-Vem Lice, vamos fazer o que a mamãe mandou. -Jasper falou a levantando e eu sorri.

-Obrigado amores, banho, dentes e cama. -Falei colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Sim senhora. -Eles falaram juntos e logo começaram a subir as escadas para os quartos, menos dois, eu pensei, faltavam 3 ainda.

Subi as escadas da minha casa quando ouvi meu marido vomitar em nosso quarto, meu coração se apertou, fiquei mais que preocupada, mas eu achei melhor eu não entrar, o vovô e a mamãe cuidariam dele, eu precisava cuidar dos meus filhos. Fui para o quarto de Emmett e ele estava no computador jogando aquele jogos violentos que ele sabia que o pai não gostava.

-Filho? Não acha que já esta na hora de desligar esse computador? -Perguntei cruzando os braços e me encostando na porta.

-Perai mãe, já esta quase no final do jogo. -Ele estava tão ocupado com aquele jogo que mal me olhou, então eu andei até a tomada do computador e a puxei, desligando tudo. -MÃE! -Ele falou alto.

-Já esta na hora de dormir Emmett, e você sabe melhor do que ninguém que seu pai não gosta desses jogos violentos em casa. Vamos, banho, dentes e cama. -Falei e ele suspirou fundo chateado, sorri pra mim mesma e o vi pegando a toalha.

Sai do quarto do meu ursinho e fui para o quarto da minha princesinha, mas quando eu abri a porta, estava tudo escuro e ela já estava dormindo, foi um alivio, menos uma para me dar trabalho essa hora da noite. Fechei a porta do seu quartinho e fui para o quarto do meu bebê que fica vizinho ao meu, por motivos que se eu contasse vocês não acreditariam, pois é. Entrei e ele estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, ele estava muito concentrado então me aproximei de vagar.

Me sentei do seu lado e esperei ele me notar ali. Então ele me viu e abaixou o livro.

-Oi mamãe. -Ele falou meio tristinho e é claro que eu notei.

-Oi bebê, esta tudo bem? -Perguntei.

-Só estou preocupado com o papai, só isso. -Ele falou e eu sorri alisando seu rosto.

-Filho o papai é forte e ele vai sarar rápido, ainda mais com a vovó e o bisa cuidando dele. -Expliquei.

-Eu escutei tudo mamãe...nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas quando se trata de birra, o papai é pior que eu. -Gargalhei alto com sua declaração, e o pior que eu sabia que ele tinha escutado tudo.

-Mas sabe que ele é ainda menos dengoso que você né filho. -Falei fazendo cocegas nele, acabamos nos abraçando e o beijei a cabeça. -Vamos, banho, dentes e cama, esta tarde e já passou da hora de dormir.

Me levantei e ele guardou o livro.

-Boa noite bebê. -Falei.

-Boa noite mãe. -Ele falou sonolento e eu fechei a porta do seu quarto.

Tinha acabado...eu precisava me deitar, eu precisava me acalmar, eu precisava...

-Mamãe? -Bati de frente com ela ao sair de meu quarto.

-Oi meu amor, como você esta minha princesa? -Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem...-Minha desanimação era notável.

-Não minta pra mim meu bem...-Ela pediu tão doce que eu dei um suspiro pesado.

-Estou cansada mãe, as crianças já foram dormir, mas Carlisle esta doente e isso não é algo comum de se ver...

-Ele também já esta dormindo meu anjo. -Ela falou e eu fiquei mais aliviada, eu pensava que ele passaria a noite em claro por causa da doença. -Acho melhor você fazer o mesmo...quer tomar um banho? -Ela perguntou e eu se eu fosse humana tinha virado tomate.

-Mamãe...é que eu...eu...-Eu gaguejei, eu me sentai envergonhada em relação a isso.

-Vamos neném...estamos só eu e você, eu sou mulher também e sou sua mãe, não faça cena filha, não precisa. -Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou delicadamente, me agarrei a ela como se fossemos nos ver nunca mais e aspirei seu cheiro.

-Tudo bem mamãe...vamos então. -Falei e ela sorriu pra mim, beijou meu rosto e segurou minha mão me levando para o quarto de hospedes, então ela entrou no banheiro do quarto e me esperou.

-Venha princesinha, vai ser rápido, a mamãe promete. -Mesmo ela dizendo isso, nada tirava minha vergonha, eu entrei e ela fechou a porta.

Ela ligou o chuveiro e depois me olhou rapidamente.

-Vamos filha...tire a roupa. -Ela pediu mas eu fiquei imóvel. -Meu bem...

-Pensando bem mãe, eu acho melhor não, eu...eu tenho vergonha e...

-Filha, eu tenho uma florzinha e um bumbum como você, não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto, vamos meu amor, não precisa dessa vergonha...quer que a mamãe tire a roupa pra você? -Ela me perguntou e eu andei até a porta tentando abri-la, mas minha mãe a tinha trancado.

Oh, não!

-Mãe eu não quero, por favor, eu não quero. -Falei tentando me controlar, ela suspirou desligando o chuveiro e vindo em minha direção.

-Esme, chega, pare com essa vergonha filha, que coisa boba, e você é mãe, deveria saber que isso não é nada de mais. -É isso que se chama de tiro que saiu pela culatra, eu realmente sabia, e como sabia. -Vamos meu neném, mamãe vai te ajudar. -Ela então puxou minha saia de uma só vez até o chão e eu quase gritei.

-Mamãe! -Falei alto mas a minha saia já tava no chão.

-Shiiii...calma meu amor...-Ela então a puxou e depois a colocou em cima do vaso. -Tire a blusinha neném...

Então dei de conta que era do dia dela, o dia dela fazer tudo que não tinha feito esses anos todos.

Muito contra gosto eu puxei minha blusa, gemi em desgosto, eu estava querendo um buraco pra me enterrar, mas ela era minha mãe, e sabia o que estava fazendo, mesmo que na hora, eu não soubesse.

-Isso minha princesinha...agora tire o sutiã meu amor. -Ela falou calmamente e eu quis correr, eu iria me expor a ela!

-Mãe eu não quero...-Choraminguei e ela apenas entortou a cabeça juntando as sobrancelhas.

-Amor de mamãe, por favor...pare com essa vergonha filha, você sabe que esta segura aqui e ninguém vai te ver desse jeito a não ser eu. -Ela andou até ficar por trás de mim e então desabotoou meu sutiã, cobri meus seios rapidamente, morrendo de vergonha e me sentindo uma menina.

Ela passou pra minha frente me olhando como se olha uma criança que acabou de derrubar um sorvete. Então ela olhou para a minha calcinha rosa com babados e me olhou de volta.

-Vamos meu bem, tire a calcinha...-Quando ela falou isso eu senti a primeira lagrima cair dos meus olhos, Angelica então me abraçou. -Onw meu neném...não precisa desse choro meu amor, mamãe esta aqui com você, estou aqui pra cuidar de você. -Ela falou eu explodi o choro ainda mais, ficamos ali abraçadas por um bom tempo até eu me acalmar. Depois que eu me acalmei, apenas fiquei soluçando, ela abaixou a minha calcinha, me deixando completamente nua, pensei em chorar ainda mais, mas ela segurou minha mão e me puxou delicadamente para dentro do box.

-M-Mamãe...-Tentei falar, mas quem disse que os soluços deixavam?

-Calma minha princesinha, vamos tomar um banho gostoso e depois vestir uma roupa fresquinha pra poder dormir. -Ela falou ligando o chuveiro e deixando a água caindo em cima de mim, pegou o sabonete de bebê que tinha do lado do normal e ensaboou a mão. -Venha meu bem.

Ela pegou meu braço com carinho e se aproximou, começou a ensaboar minhas costas, deixando que a água tirasse o sabão, ensaboou meus braços e pernas, tudo com carinho e delicadeza que só ela tem. Me virou de frente, pra ela passou a mão pela minha barriga e pelos meus seios, nem devo dizer que chorei em todo esse processo, eu estava me sentindo envergonhada, mas também feliz por esta sendo cuidada pelo menos uma vez.

-Vou lavar a florzinha agora meu neném, afaste as perninhas por favor? -Ela pediu e eu chorei mais alto. -Ei, deixe de bobagem meu bem, vai ser rápido eu prometo. -Ela falou mas eu não me movia, então ela fez uma especie de cadeirinha comigo, me colocou sentada em seus joelhos, mesmo se estivesse se molhando, e começou a me lavar como quem lava uma criança.

Não doía, mas era vergonhoso outra pessoa me lavando ainda mais naquele local, o local mais intimo de uma mulher!

-Vamos lavar o bumbum agora filha. -Ela falou se levantando e me virando em seu braço esquerdo, para que eu pudesse empinar um pouco o bumbum, então ela ensaboou a outra mão e começou a me lavar sem alguma vergonha de sua parte, mas da minha, eu apenas chorava.

Ela terminou e me colocou em pé, desligou o chuveiro e pegou a minha toalha.

-Pronto neném...acabou filha...-Ela me ofereceu um sorriso e eu a abracei desprevenida.

-D-Desculpaaaaa..-Falei entre os soluços e ela me abraçou forte.

-Tudo bem meu amor, mamãe entende você, mamãe sempre vai entender ok? -Ela falou tão doce que eu pensei em tudo que eu tinha feito, uma verdadeira bobagem.

Saímos do banheiro e ela foi até meu quarto para pegar um pijama, um short e uma camiseta verdes com babados em cima e em baixo e depois trouxe para o quarto de hospedes onde eu estava e me entregou.

-Pegue neném, se vista e vá pro seu quarto dormir. -Ela falou beijando meu rosto e eu soltei um leve sorriso.

-Obrigada mamãe. -Me vesti e fui pro meu quarto, o dia de amanhã prometia ser muito cansativo, muito muito cansativo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sortudas, hoje deu para eu postar um cap novo e eu acho bom comentarem viu rsrsrsrs estou fazendo das tripas o coração para poder escrever pra vocês, estando devendo na faculdade e minha mãe piando no meu ouvido, espero a recompensa viu? Bjs e aproveitem o cap.**

**Part Carlisle**

Abri meus olhos de vagar e vi a luz do dia invadindo meu quarto, olhei pro lado e vi Esme dormindo calmamente, sorri, eu tinha mesmo uma esposa muito linda, me virei para beijar seu rosto e depois me sentei na cama, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e suspirando fundo. Sai da minha cama e fui até o banheiro, fiz minha higiene e depois sai para trocar de roupa, ainda bem que eu não estava sentindo nada, nem tontura, nem ansiá de vomitar, nem dor de cabeça, nada mesmo... eu estava me sentindo bem. Sai de meu quarto e desci as escadas, minha mãe estava na sala, sentada no sofá conversando com meu avô, resolvi me juntar a eles.

-Bom dia família. -Falei dando um beijo na testa da minha mãe e me sentando do seu lado.

-Bom dia filho...como esta se sentindo? -Minha mãe perguntou e eu sorri para ela.

-Bem melhor mamãe.

-Que bom, então que tal fazermos um programa em família, tipo, jogos, pescaria, corrida, não corrida não por que o Eddie vai ganhar...-Vovô comentou.

-Papai eu acho melhor não, Carlisle tem que descansar e além do mais, ele tem uma semana inteira de folga. -Mamãe falou e eu arregalei os olhos a olhando.

-Você ligou mesmo pro hospital? -Perguntei.

-Liguei sim, e eles entenderam tudo que falei. -Ela não brincava mesmo quando dizia que faria tal coisa.

Logo a campainha da minha casa tocou e todos olhamos pra porta.

-Estão esperando alguém? -Perguntei.

-Não, você esta? -Vovô me perguntou.

-Não... -Quando me levantei, tia Arthemis passou como um foguete até a porta. -OH calma tia...

Ela abriu a porta e do nada dos Volturis entraram, todos vestidos com roupas modernas, porém, pretas. Caius agarrou o pescoço da mãe, como se a não visse a anos, Marcus acenou com a cabeça pra mim e eu fiz o mesmo, mas olhei pra Aro e ele estava com os braços cruzados, provavelmente emburrado por esta aqui.

-Mi amores! -Tia falou abraçando cada um deles, ela fechou a por e eles entraram se aproximando da gente.

-Bem vindos...é realmente uma surpresa vê-los aqui. -Falei e Marcus me cumprimentou.

-Obrigado Carlisle, é bom te ver de novo...-Ele falou sorrindo pra mim e depois que notou minha mãe por trás. -Tia!

-Oi meu querido! -Mamãe falou o cumprimentando com um abraço.

-Olá Aro. -Falei me aproximando de meu primo e amigo de muitos anos, ele ainda estava com aquela velha cara de irritado. -Mude essa cara...se a tia perceber você vai ser encrencar com ela...-Murmurei passando por ele e indo cumprimentar Caius.

-Olá Carlisle. -Caius me cumprimentou.

-Olá Caius, seja bem vindo. -Falei sorrindo.

-Bom, já que todos se cumprimentaram...

-E quem é ele? -Aro perguntou CORTANDO a tia Arthemis apontando pro nosso avô, é mesmo, eles ainda não sabiam, eu não sabia e fui saber ontem!

-Eu? Me chamo Eron e sou o pai de Angelica e Arthemis. -Vovô falou sorrindo.

-Pai? Então você...-Caius pensou rápido.

-Isso mesmo filho, sou o avô de vocês, e quem são aqueles pequenos logo atrás? -Eu olhei pra porta e vi Alec e Jane entrando com suas malas, essa casa iria virar um hospício.

-Eles pai, são meus netos, Alec e Jane, filhos de Aro. -Tia Arthemis os apresentou.

-Mais bisnetos? Estou me sentindo velho agora. -Ele comentou e sorrimos.

-VOVÓ! -Jane me surpreendeu pulando no pescoço de Arthemis.

-Oh mi amore, como esta? -Tia Arthemis perguntou e eu me virei para Alec.

-Bem vindo Alec, se sinta em casa. -Falei.

-Obrigado tio, mas acho que o papai não vai sentir o mesmo. -Ele comentou e eu gargalhei.

-Eu sei mudar seu pai, daqui a dois dias ele estará se sentindo bem aqui. -Baguncei seus cabelos e logo vi meus filhos descendo as escadas e notando as visitas na sala.

-Crianças, cumprimentem nossos primos que chegaram agora. -Pedi e eles assim fizeram, Jasper não confia em Jane, ele acha que ela não controla seu dom de provocar dor nos outros tão bem e por isso se grudou em Alice, já Edward é louco por Alec, os dois tem a mesma idade e a mesma mentalidade para aprontar certas coisas, o que vai acontecer com certeza essa semana, Rosalie não gosta da Jane, o por que eu não sei, Alice gosta do dois e por isso não se limitou só no aperto de mão, foi logo abraçar os primos, com Emmett é a mesma coisa.

-Bom, todos já se cumprimentaram, já se conheceram, agora vamos subir e trocar essas roupas. -Tia Arthemis falou se virando pros seus filhos e assim eles fizeram, subiram junto com Alec e Jane pros quartos de hospedes e mamãe os acompanhou para poder instala-los bem.

-Serio, estou me sentindo velho agora, tenho 7 bisnetos! -Vovô comentou e eu sorri pra ele, voltando a me sentar no sofá.

-Espere até conhecer as filhas de Sasha. -Sorri e ele suspirou.

-Mais bisnetas, é, minha família cresceu mais do que eu imaginava. -Ele cruzou os braços e olhou pro teto. -Martha estaria um poço de alegria agora. -Ele falou e o tom de sua voz era triste e isso eu podia sentir.

-Vô, Martha era a sua companheira? -Perguntei inocentemente.

-Sim...a pessoa mais doce que eu conheci até hoje, sua mãe me lembra ela...o jeito de cuidar de você, de Esme, de Sasha...da família em si, é o jeito de Martha. -Ele falou e eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Entendo...o senhor sente falta dela, assim como mamãe sente falta do meu pai. Lestat foi o único amor dela, ela nunca quis outro homem...

-E eu nunca quis outra mulher, ha, minha caçulinha é mais parecida comigo do que eu pensava...ela deve ter amado muito seu pai, sinto pena por ele ter ido tão cedo, tenho certeza de que era um bom homem. -Ele comentou e eu suspirei fundo.

-Era sim, um bom homem, um bom marido e um bom pai, as vezes me espelho nele para tentar ser tudo isso e me vejo distante do que ele era...

-Tenha paciência meu neto, você é tudo o que seu pai era, não se cobre tanto, ninguém é perfeito. -Tinha que concorda com o que ele falou, mas ficou só no pensamento mesmo.

**Part Arthemis**

Subimos pro primeiro andar da casa e seguimos para os quartos de hospedes no fim do segundo corredor, logo vi a primeira porta, achei melhor deixar o Marcus naquele quarto.

-Pronto filho. -Falei e ele entrou. -Pode me chamar se quiser algo ok?

-Sim senhora. -Ele se virou e me deu um beijo que só mãe e filho podem dar.

-Se comporte. -Falei e depois sai com os outros, era a vez seria o quarto de Aro.

-Por aqui Aro. -Ele entrou com a cara mais emburrada desse mundo, não me contive e comecei a sorrir, me aproximei dele e lhe dei o mesmo selinho que dei em Marcus. -Mi amore, calma, vão ser só uns dias e nada de mais, prometo que vão passar rapidamente, mas preciso que vocês colaborem e se comportem aqui. -Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim mamma...-Ele falou e eu sorri, deixe que ele se acomodasse.

-Se precisar de algo, me chame. -Falei saindo, era a vez de deixar meus netos, como eles eram dois e tinha um quarto com duas camas próximo ao de Aro, achei melhor deixa-los nele.

E por ultimo, tinha o quarto que era próximo do meu, e era o quarto onde meu bebezinho iria ficar, por preocupação mesmo, eu amo todos os meus filhos, mas Caius é o meu xodó. Entrei no quarto e ele entrou colocando a mala do lado.

-Pronto bebê...aqui será seu quarto durante esse tempo. -Me aproximei dele e o abracei carinhosamente, dando um selinho nele. -Meu neném sentiu falta de mim, sentiu? -Perguntei com aquela voz que se fala com crianças.

-Muito, mamma...é que...eu...eu...-Ele tentou falar, mas ficou meio envergonhado, eu sorri, o soltei e fui até a porta, a fechando para termos privacidade, eu sabia o que ele queria, e era melhor ele querer isso mesmo em vez de querer sair por ai atrás de sangue.

-Eu sei que você esta com fome neném, sabe que não precisa ter vergonha disso, sou apenas eu, a mamma. Venha mi amore. -Pedi indo me sentar na cama, me encostei na cabeceira colocando um travesseiro em minhas costas e dando leves tapinhas na minha perna.

Meu caçulinha andou até mim e se sentou no meu colo, como um dia longe das minhas crianças me deixava louca de saudades! Subi minha blusa e abaixei meu sutiã, deixei que meu menino se alimentasse a vontade, eu preferia que ele fizesse isso pro resto da eternidade do que procurar algo que eu tenho em humanos inocentes, eu me alimento de humanos, sim, mas me alimento uma vez e passo semanas sem me alimentar, mas eles não, querem se alimentar de 3 em 3 dias.

Comecei a fazer carinho nos seus cabelos dourados, e aos poucos ele foi fechando os olhos, ele iria dormi, eu sabia. Eles tinham passado a madrugada viajando, com certeza estavam cansados. Então ele dormiu, calmo e seguro em meus braços, o tirei do meu seio e abaixei minha blusa. O coloquei deitado na cama e me levantei, fui até sua mala e peguei uma calça de pijama cinza e uma camisa preta, e coloquei do lado esquerdo da cama, fui tirando a roupa do meu filho, tirei o casaco preto que ele usava, o cachecol vermelho que ele tanto gosta e a sua camisa. Tirei seus sapatos e os coloquei no canto da parede próximos a comoda, então desabotoei sua calça e a tirei de vagar para não acorda-lo.

Fui o vestindo aos poucos, coloquei a camisa, a calça de moletom e depois o cobri com o cobertor que ele tinha trazido de Volterra. Beijei seu rostinho e sorri, meus filhos estava ali comigo agora, e mal poderia esperar para o dia do encontro em família. Desliguei a luz do quarto e fechei as cortinas, sai de vagar para não acorda-lo e deixei a porta semi aberta caso ele acordasse e procurasse por mim. Suspirei fundo e sorri, decidir descer para falar com Carlisle, para perguntar se ele tinha estoque de sangue humano em casa, pois se ele não tivesse, eu teria que sair para arrumar para os meus filhos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Eron**

Era incrível ver como minha família tinha crescido consideravelmente todos esse anos, além de avô eu agora era bisa! Pra eu ver como estava ficando velho! Se Martha estivesse aqui, ela com certeza estaria um poço de felicidade, logo agora que todas as famílias vão se reunir. Ela na verdade não teve culpa, ela foi tirada de nós muito cedo. Todos aqui nessa casa tem uma ferida, assim como Angelica tem a sua, a Arthemis tem a sua, as crianças tem as suas e por ai vai, essa é a minha ferida, a ferida que Martha deixou quando foi embora.

Bom, vocês não sabem, pois eu vou dizer. Martha morreu em um incêndio provocado pelos humanos no nosso castelo a muitos anos atrás, ela estava radiante pois tínhamos acabado de adotar a Arthemis e tudo o que ela queria era um filho, mas o vampirismo veio antes a proibindo de ter filhos como qualquer outra mulher. Os humanos desconfiavam que eramos demônios na terra, então formaram um motim, como anos já tinham passado e eu deveria ter morrido como qualquer rei apos sua velhice, eles desconfiaram, minha desculpa era de que eu era o meu próprio neto por ter uma semelhança esplendida. Mas eles não cairão nessa e incendiaram o castelo, minha prioridade foi salvar Arthemis e Martha, mas Martha pediu para que eu salvasse nossa filha que ela ficaria bem.

Mas quando eu já estava do lado de fora do castelo, o teto central caiu, e foi onde Martha estava. Me desesperei, mas não podia deixar Arthemis sozinha, logo naquela situação onde os humanos enlouquecidos queriam nossas cabeças. E assim o castelo foi sendo tomado pelo fogo, e eu só tinha apenas uma certeza, Martha não estava mais viva, ela se fora, e com ela toda minha sanidade, meu amor, minha compaixão, tudo! Demorei um certo tempo para aprender a viver sem ela, foi quando encontrei Esther, e pude sentir de novo o amor em meu coração, minha garotinha loira dos olhos azuis que já tinham virado escarlates, me trouxe um pouco mais de paz para mim mesmo, ela me parece muito com Rosalie.

Logo depois veio a Angelica, minha caçulinha, a filha que parece surpreendentemente com a Martha, e assim tudo que tinha sido tirado de mim quando ela morreu foi preenchido pelas minhas 3 razões de viver.

-Vô? Vovô? -Sai de meus devaneios quando meu neto me chamou, eu tinha voado longe na minha mente e me esqueci que Carlisle estava falando comigo.

-Oh, desculpa Carlisle, eu não tinha te ouvido, o que você disse? -Perguntei a ele sorrindo para não dar uma impressão que o que ele falava era algo chato.

-Nada de importante...só estava comentando que aqui vai se torna uma loucura daqui pra frente, nem todos aqui se gostam vô, tenho medo de que alguma bobagem possa virar uma confusão. -Sua voz era de preocupação, eu sorri pra isso, ele era tão parecido com Angelica quanto eu achava, só esse jeitinho de querer tudo perfeito é a cara dela.

-Carlisle meu neto, você confia na criação que deu a seus filhos? -Perguntei o olhando e ele me olhou como se estivesse ofendido.

-Claro que sim! -Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Bom, eu confio na criação que dei a minhas filhas, e confio na criação que elas deram a seus filhos e isso inclui você meu jovem. A questão aqui é, quem tem boa criação, tem bom comportamento, se tem bom comportamento, não tem confusão. -Minha logica era simples, e meu neto entendeu, embora eu não confiasse muito quando Esther chegasse aqui com os seus filhos, fora que ela esta brigada com Angelica, o que vai ser bem difícil de reata-las novamente.

-É logico. -Carlisle indagou.

-Pois bem...-Me levantei e suspirei fundo. -Vou na cozinha, preparar o chá que o senhor não tomou ontem. -Falei e ele fez cara de desgosto.

-Mas vovô, eu já me mediquei hoje de manhã, não precisa mais o senhor fazer esse chá, eu agradeço mesmo. -Ele falou e eu notei que ele só não queria vomitar como ontem a noite, sorri alto com aquilo, ele era mesmo uma criança.

-Não senhor, nada como um bom remédio caseiro para aumentar nossas defesas no organismo, e suba que vou falar com sua mãe para verificar sua temperatura, você pode não esta sentindo nada mas temos que ter certeza de que você esta bem. -Eu mal terminei falar e ele se levantou com jeito de revoltado.

-Que coisa! Eu estou bem, eu não sinto nada vô, por favor não peça para Angelica fazer isso de novo, eu estou bem, serio. -Eu não acredito que ele teve a AUDÁCIA de chamar Angelica pelo nome, arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, aquilo para mim, era um sinal de enorme desrespeito, nenhum filho podia chamar os pais pelo nome na minha época, era papai e mamãe, e só.

-Carlisle, para começo de conversa, nem ouse dar uma birra aqui. -Falei e ele suspirou.

-Olha eu não ia...

-E segundo, não me corte quando eu estiver falando com você rapazinho. -Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim senhor, desculpe. -Bom...já era um começo, ele tem que saber que as regras dele, servem para seus filhos, minhas regras para minhas filhas e as regras de Angelica para ele, Esme, e Sasha.

-E em terceiro e nada menos importante, chamar os pais pelo nome é desrespeito Carlisle, não faça isso de novo. Sua mãe te ama, ela só quer o seu bem e ficaria arrasada em te ouvir falar desse jeito. -Ele abaixou o pouco a vista, tinha certeza que tinha entendido meu recado, ele era um homem muito inteligente pra isso.

-Sinto muito. -Ele murmurou baixinho e eu dei um leve sorriso.

-Tudo bem filho, você esta tão sujeito a errar quanto eu, mas lembre-se que os erros são para nos ajudar a acertar da outra vez, não se erra duas vezes meu neto. -Falei segurando em seu ombro e o puxando para um abraço. -Lembre-se disso.

DING DONG

Aquela campainha tocou de novo, olhamos pra porta e então soltei meu neto de vagar.

-Deixa que eu atendo. -Ele falou e eu coloquei minhas mãos no bolso, minha filha tinha mesmo criado um bom homem.

Ele se aproximou da porta e a abriu.

-Tia Esther! -Ele falou surpreso, eu também estava, eu não achava que ele viriam hoje.

-Olá Carlisle. -Minha filha abraçou o sobrinho e depois o olhou. -Como você ficou bonito, esta a cara de Lestat com toda certeza. -Ela falou entrando e logo vi meus netinhos entrando logo atrás dela. Finn entrou na frente, logo atrás dele veio minha pequena Rebekah, linda como sempre, logo depois dela entrou Ellijah e Kol, os dois sorridentes, acho que por estarem em um local mas agradável, e logo depois, por ultimo, entrou Klaus.

-Olá vovô. -Klaus se aproximou e fizemos um aperto de mão.

-Olá meu neto, quanto tempo. -Falei sorrindo.

-Se dependesse da mamãe, não nos veríamos por mais um século. -Kol soltou mais umas das suas piadas, admito, algumas delas tem graça.

-Haha, que engraçado Kol. -Rebekah rebateu vindo me abraçar. -Oi vovozinho. -Ela conseguia me derreter falando daquele jeito.

-Oi minha princesinha, como vai? -Perguntei e pude ver Kol fazendo cara de nojo e os outros meninos sorrindo.

-Oi papai. -Minha Esther se aproximou e eu soltei delicadamente minha netinha e fui abraçar minha filha.

-Olá filha...-A abracei forte.

-Sejam bem vindos, espero que fiquem confortáveis aqui, vou chamar Esme para mostrar os quartos a vocês. -Carlisle falou.

-Os Volturis já chegaram? Senti o cheiro de sangue humano desde a estação de trem. -Ellijah comentou, eu sabia que seira complicado, entre vários vegetarianos, só os Volturis bebem sangue humano.

-Eles estão descansando, deveriam fazer o mesmo, uma viagem desse porte deve ser cansativa não é? -Perguntei e eles concordaram, me aproximei de Carlisle e sussurrei. -Posse usar seu escritório, tenho que ter uma conversinha com sua tia.

-C-Claro vô. -Ele respondeu e eu me virei para minha filha.

-Vamos conversar no escritório, tem muita coisa que eu quero saber. -Falei e ela balançou a cabeça, estranhei, quando Esther fica encrencada ela joga a culpa pra todos em seu caminho, alguma coisa estava errada.

-Sim senhor. -Isso foi tudo o que ela falou.

-Carlisle meu neto chame sua mãe e sua tia Arthemis pra mim por favor, acho que todos temos que conversar. -Falei subindo as escadas e minha filha veio me seguindo, ela estava tão linda com aquele vestido azul, mas eu tinha que ser firme, essa historia estava muito mal contada por meu gosto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Edward**

Agora sim eu tinha me animado, meu primo tinha chegado na minha casa e vai ser de mais! Alec é um daqueles primos que te acompanha em tudo o que fazemos, era bom isso, logo agora que minha casa vai virar um verdadeiro hospício. Sabe porque? Vou explicar a vocês colegas.

1- Meu pai e minha mãe sendo tratados como crianças pequenas pela minha avó e pelo bisa.

2- A chegada dos Volturis, já que eles não seguem nossa dieta de beber apenas sangue animal.

3- A chegada dos primos Mikaelsons, que também o Kol é o melhor deles. Se bem que ele é como um tio, mas mesmo assim.

Enfim, vamos ter muito o que fazer aqui, principalmente nessa época fria que não vai ter sol dia algum. Meu pai estava tão preocupado com as coisas da casa, das visitas e com os cuidados da vovó que nem pensa mais em nós, isso é bom, podemos fazer tudo agora. Eu tenho milhares de ideias na minha cabeça, varias coisas para fazer, teremos uma semana inteira!

Partiu ir atrás do Alec!

Sai do meu quarto e guardei meus livros na comoda, andei pelo segundo corredor da casa e pude ouvir o bisa falando que iria usar o escritório com o meu pai, alguém iria se fuder, e só não era eu. Quando os assuntos vão parar no escritório é por que a coisa fica feia pra caralho.

Dei de cara com Alec saindo do quarto que dividia com a irmã, ele estava com uma calça jeans preta e um casaco fechado verde escuro.

-Vocês só usam cores assim? -Perguntei fazendo cara de nojo e ele sorriu.

-É melhor do que usar rosa. -Ele falou e eu me lembrei que estava com uma camiseta rosa que a Alice tinha me dado no dia do meu aniversario, que eu tinha escondido para ela não me forçar a usa-la, mas sem querer acabei a pegando da gaveta e a colocando só pra não ter trabalho de procurar outra roupa.

-Esquece. -Falei. -Escute, que tal sairmos pra procurar algo para fazermos, já que nossos pais estão ocupados de mais conversando ou...emburrados no quarto. -Citei Aro, mas não diretamente, Alec sorriu e colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Ele vai superar isso, meu pai não gosta de ficar em situações que ele seja inferior. -Nossa, ele era mesmo primo de Carlisle então.

-Meu pai é do mesmo jeito, ele só deixa a vovó cuidar dele por que ela é mãe dele, se não fosse por isso ela nem se que o veria nu. -Comentei colocando as mãos nos meus bolsos.

-Ela também vê seu pai nu? Eu achava que só a minha avó fazia essas coisas. -Não me surpreendi com o que meu primo falou, se tia Arthemis teve coragem de entrar no banheiro do meu pai com ele e a vovó dentro, quem dirá o que ela faz com os filhos dela. -Enfim, o que você tem em mente para fazermos, tenho uma semana aqui e quero aproveitar, só Deus sabe quando eu vou vir aqui outra vez. -Ele falou e eu balancei a cabeça.

-Ok, mas só nós dois não vai dar, vamos atrás de Emmett e de Kol, com eles vai dar pra fazer toda ruindade do mundo. -Gargalhamos alto.

-Do que estão rindo? -Minha espinha congelou quando ouvi a voz do meu pai por trás de mim, me virei com a maior cara de cínico do mundo, sorrindo.

-Nada de mais papai. -Falei, na verdade menti.

-Nada tio, é...só estávamos rindo de um seriado que assistimos em comum, não é Edward? -Alec me perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Isso mesmo, um seriado muito engraçado. -Falei e eu pude ver meu pai cruzando os braços, como é difícil mentir para Carlisle Cullen, ele parece que sente o cheiro da mentira de longe.

-E que seriado tão engraçado seria esse? -Ele perguntou, droga Edward, pensa, pensa.

-The Vampire Diaries! -Falei.

-The Walking Dead! -Alec falou logo depois e eu olhei pra ele como quem diz "O que?"

-Esses seriados não são um de vampiros e outro de zumbis? O que tem de engraçado nisso? -Papai perguntou e estávamos com a corda no pescoço.

-Não pai, agente quis dizer, The Big Big Ben Theory, é isso mesmo, ele é muito engraçado. -Falei tentando contornar a situação pro nosso lado. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e demos um goto a seco, eu e Alec.

-Ah, você esta ai Carlisle, podemos conversar? -Aro saiu do seu quarto por trás de mim e Alec. -O que esta acontecendo? -Ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Nada de mais Aro, só estou conversando com os meninos, vamos para a varanda pois meu escritório já esta ocupado. -Carlisle se virou pra nós, mas não sem antes de olhar por cima do ombro. -Se comportem. -Ele falou e então desceu as escadas com tio Aro e foram para a varanda.

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco cara. -Alec falou.

-Foi sim...de onde você tirou que The Walking Dead é engraçado? -Perguntei incrédulo.

-De onde VOCÊ tirou que The Vampire Diaries é engraçado? -Ele me perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Que idiota, não sabem nem mentir. -Ouvimos a voz de Kol por perto, ele então pulou do chão do primeiro piso até a parte de cima da casa, onde estávamos. -Que criancinha.

-Oi pra você também Kol. -Sorri sarcasticamente.

-Você estava escutando a conversa? -Alec perguntou.

-Foi mais forte do que eu, e ai, o que vamos fazer? -Ele esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra, ele estava sedento por aventura.

-Estamos pensando ainda, mas se bem que você ja deve ter alguma coisa na cabeça, vamos logo procurar Emmett e sem dar bandeira, já basta o que passamos aqui com tio Carlisle. -Alec falou e eu concordei, descemos as escadas e fomos então procurar por Emmett.


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá meninas, eu sei que demorei, mas eu tive alguns problemas pessoais então não tive tempo para escrever. Mas o cap novo esta ai e espero que gostem e comentem bastante ok?**

**Part Carlisle**

Pelo jeito daqueles meninos, eles vão aprontar algo, tenho até medo quando se junta o Edward e o Emmett com Kol e Alec, eles formam um quarteto para dor de cabeça na certa. Mas vou deixar eles seguindo em frente, achando que conseguiram me fazer acreditar naquela historia de seriados engraçados. Sou pai, e eu conheço meu filho caçula, Edward sabe mentir, mas não dura por muito tempo. Acho que com Aro é a mesma coisa, mas não vou comentar isso, ele me chamou pra conversar e eu não poderia dizer não, faz tempo que não batemos um papo como nos velhos tempos.

Nos sentamos na varanda, eu vi o céu nublado e previ uma chuva forte hoje a noite, e não é pra menos, estamos perto da ação de graças e sempre o tempo esfria para a chegada do natal que é logo depois. Aro cruzou as pernas e juntou as mãos como de costume, eu apenas me encostei na cadeira e o olhei.

-E então, como foi a viagem? -Perguntei sorrindo e ele me olhou serio, ele estava mesmo emburrado.

-Não queria saber, eu e Caius viemos o tempo todo discutindo. -Oh não, se a tia souber...

-Se Arthemis souber...

-Ela não vai saber, só quem sabe disso somos eu você, Marcus e Caius, se nenhum abrir a boca ela não vai saber. -Ele falou com aquele velho tom superior.

-É meu amigo, mas você esta se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe. -Falei e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas me olhando.

-Qual?

-Nossas mães sentem cheiro de mentira. Tanto Angelica como Arthemis, e até a Esther, então mentir pra ela só piora as coisas. Você gostaria que seus filhos mentissem pra você? Pois eu não gostaria, eu ficaria bravo com qualquer um dos meus filhos que mentisse pra mim. -Falei cruzando os braços.

-Não me dê lição de moral Carlisle, o jeito que eu crio meus filhos não condiz com o seu jeito. -Ele falou.

-Com certeza. -Sorri e ele suspirou irritado.

-Escuta, eu não vou chegar pra ela e dizer que briguei com o Caius, nem morto. -Ele falou falou e eu sorri ainda mais.

-Aro o máximo que pode acontecer é ela...te bater. -Sorri e ele me olhou serio, quase me cerrando com os olhos.

-Vamos mudar de assunto. -Ele pediu e eu concordei com a cabeça. -Quando Sasha vem? Isso se ela vier.

-Ela vem, eu acho que ela ta chegando amanhã de manhã com as meninas. -Comentei.

-Carlisle, não é por nada não mas, eu tenho notado tia Angelica um tanto...triste, você sabe o que ela tem? -Aro me perguntou mas eu não me surpreendi, das tias, minha mãe é a que ele mais gosta, por ela fazer praticamente tudo o que ele quer, e tudo que tia Arthemis não permite.

-Ultimamente ela tem pensando muito em Lestat...

-Seu pai, entendo agora. -Ele comentou.

-Eu achava que, já que o vovô apareceu agora ela iria ficar melhor, mas eu não vejo mudança. -Falei suspirando fundo.

-E o pior é que você lembra mesmo ele, pode não ter sido filho biológico dele, mas sua semelhança com a de Lestat é espantosa.

-É...

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

-Sente falta dele? -Aro me perguntou e eu o fitei.

-Sinto...mesmo que nossa convivência tenha sido minima, mas...ele era meu pai. -Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu sei como é, eu sinto falta do meu pai, e logo eu que convivi bastante tempo com ele, fico pensando em Caius, acho que ele nem se lembra de como o papai era. -Ele comentou e eu o fitei.

-Ele não o conheceu não é? -Perguntei.

-Não, papai morreu quando Caius estava no ultimo dia de transformação. Por isso acho que ele não se lembra de muita coisa. -Ele explicou.

-Entendo. -Comuniquei e ele olhou para o céu nublado.

-Bom dia caros primos. -Vi Ellijah se aproximando com as mãos nos bolsos, com um paletó perto e gravata cinza, o jeito mais clássico de se visitar alguém.

-Bom dia Ellijah, nos conte como foi sua viagem. -Fiz aceno para ele se sentar na outra cadeira e assim ele fez, ele cruzou as pernas e olhou pra Aro, depois soltou um leve sorriso.

-Desamarre essa cara, assim deixa mais visível seu desgosto de esta aqui. -Ellijah recomentou e Aro suspirou fundo, sorrimos com isso. -Enfim, e essa conversa sobre nostalgia do passado?

-Nós já tínhamos acabado, Aro esta num mal-humor hoje que ninguém consegue se comunicar com ele. -Cruzei meus braços sorrindo alto.

-Imagino, cuidado para que esse seu mal-humor não destrua a casa do nosso primo, seria desmotivador. -Ellijah gargalhou alto e eu também, era bom quando estávamos juntos, dos primos Mikaelsons, Ellijah é o único...maduro entre eles.

-Ok, vou anotar no meu bloquinho de papel. -Aro falou sarcasticamente.

-Hahaha, calma esquentado, vocês estão aqui num estilo de ferias, aproveitem. -Falei e Ellijah concordou.

-ROSALIE NÃO!

**BAMMMMMMMMM**

Não foi bem uma explosão, mas foi um estrondo considerável dentro da minha casa, corri para o primeiro andar e vi Alice, Rosalie e Rebekah completamente sujas de um pó preto, e nas mãos de Rose tinha um secador de cabelos.

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? -Perguntei e logo vi Esme correndo para nossas meninas.

-Meninas! Vocês estão bem? -Ela perguntou.

-Sim mãe, não foi nada de mais. -Alice falou.

-Como nada de mais? Houve uma explosão aqui. -Falei vendo Ellijah entrando no quarto e observando.

-Foi o secador de cabelos, Rosalie tentou coloca-lo na tomada mas parece que ele não estava entrando então ela forçou na entrada e ai ele explodiu. -Rebekah respondeu e eu suspirei aliviado, realmente não tinha sido nada de mais com elas.

-Enfim, acho que nenhuma de vocês se machucou. -Ellijah comentou.

-É, mas ficaram todas sujas com esse pó que saiu do secador, as 3 pro banho. -Esme falou tirando as toalhas do guarda roupa e entregando a cada uma. -Alice no banheiro do corredor, Rose no banheiro do meu quarto e Rebekah pode tomar banho aqui no banheiro de Rose mesmo. -Minha esposa comunicou então achei melhor descer, ela tomaria de conta de tudo.

-PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -Escutei a voz de Emmett entrando dentro de casa e pulando em meu pescoço como um gato com medo de chuva.

-Emmett! Filho o que foi? -Perguntei preocupado e logo ele ficou em pé na minha frente.

-Nomandes, mas eles não são nomandes normais, são mais fortes e encurralaram Kol, Edward e Alec! -Ele falou tão rápido que se eu não fosse vampiro, não teria entendido.

-Encurralaram? Mas porque? Onde vocês foram? -Perguntei temendo a resposta dele, já sabendo qual seria. Ele ficou calado, pensativo. -EMMETT!

-Na fronteira pai! Na fronteira! Kol queria ir ver o que tinha lá, ai fomos com ele, mas nos esquecemos que lá é cheio de nomandes, e que é um lugar proibido! -Ele falou e eu me desesperei.

-Fique aqui, não saia daqui por nada meu jovem, vocês já me desobedeceram indo a fronteira, não queriam criar mais problemas! -Falei e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, quando eu olhei pra trás, vi Ellijah e Aro, prontos pra correr.

-KOL! -Ellijah saiu em disparada, logo atrás dele foi Aro.

-ALEC!

-Droga, tudo pode piorar se eles forem pelo instinto! -Corri logo atrás dele, eu estava zangado mas com medo, medo de fazerem alguma coisa com Edward, eu só queria chegar e trazer meu filho pra casa, só isso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Emmett**

Saímos de casa sem ninguém perceber, e fomos para a floresta, na verdade, não existe nada de legal para se fazer na floresta, só é o lugar onde podemos caçar e ir na cachoeira, mas como estava em uma época fria do ano, não saímos muito para tomar banho nela. Era ótimo quando estávamos só os meninos das travessuras, cada um tem uma travessura pra se orgulhar quando estamos juntos.

Eu sempre falo da vez em que coloquei café na caixa d'd'água da escola em Malibu, foi épico aquele dia, mas me custou muito caro quando meu pai descobriu, gosto nem de pensar.

Edward se gaba do dia em que vampirizou um cavalo e que levamos semanas para encontrar o bicho para o papai mata-lo, as consequências também não foram boas pro meu irmãozinho.

Alec conta sempre da ultima vez que deu um susto em Jane, quando ele a pendurou pelos pés no ultimo andar do castelo Volturi só pra fazer medo a ela, o que Aro não gostou muito e ele se ferrou.

E Kol, o mais velho e mais experiente nas pegadinhas sempre conta como foi engraçado o dia em que empurrou Rebekah em um poço cheio de minhocas e ela ficou lá por dias até Klaus encontra-la, o mais engraçado é que tia Esther só dá bronca mesmo, ela não liga se os filhos dela são os verdadeiros capetas no mundo, ela só faz falar, quem dera papai fosse assim.

-E então, não tem nada de legal para fazer nessa floresta? -Kol perguntou.

-Na temporada do inverno ela fica sem opções. -Edward comentou.

-A não ser que... -Eu comecei a falar mas Eddie se virou pra mim me encarando.

-Não, não vamos fazer isso. -Ele falou.

-Isso oque? -Kol perguntou sorrindo.

-Sai da minha cabeça Eddie. -Eu pedi.

-No que ele pensou Edward? -Alec perguntou e Edward suspirou.

-Em irmos para a fronteira. -Ele comentou.

-Ok, vamos lá. -Edward segurou o braço de Kol e ele se virou pro meu irmão.

-Lá é cheio de nomandes, não é uma boa ideia Kol.

-Que isso...nós só vamos ver o que tem lá e depois vamos voltar, não é nada de mais. Estão com medo é? -Ele começou a provocar.

-Não. -Respondi.

-Então vamos. -Kol saiu em disparada até a fronteira, então o seguimos, Edward não parava de dizer o quão péssima aquela ideia era, mas qual é, o papai esta muito ocupado conversando com as visitas, sem contar que ele ainda esta indisposto, ninguém vai pegar agente aqui.

Quando chegamos na fronteira vimos um monte de montanhas, não tinha nada de mais ali mesmo, Edward então suspirou aliviado com a situação.

-Viram? Não tem nada aqui. -Kol falou suspirando fundo.

-Pois é, acho melhor voltarmos. -Alec respondeu.

-Também acho. -Edward falou.

-Mas já? -Uma voz feminina invadiu nossos ouvidos e do nada uma mulher, de cabelos brancos e longos, mas parecia ter uns 16 anos de idade, se aproximou de nós saindo da mata. -Ainda é cedo...

-Oh olá coisa linda... -Kol estava cantando uma nomande? Coragem. -Como é o seu nome? Me chamo Kol.

-Olá Kol, me chamo Sabine, e vocês não vão agora. -Ela falou cerrando os olhos.

-Me perdoe senhorita, mas eu e meus amigos precisamos voltar agora mesmo. -Alec falou e Sabine o olhou.

-Que pena. -Ela cerrou seus olhos e de repente minha cabeça começou a esquentar e a doer como nunca, acabei caindo no chão, os rapazes fizeram o mesmo, Alec gemia de dor, Edward estava quase gritando.

-Mas...o que é isso...o que você

Kol tentou perguntar.

-Eu disse, vocês não vão embora agora. -Ela falou então vimos mais nomandes nos arrodear, eu não poderia deixar, eu estava mais afastado deles e então eu sai dali correndo como nunca na vida, eu precisava contar pro meu pai, mas eu sabia que iriamos nos fuder com isso, todos nós.

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Part Kol**

Minha cabeça estava pra explodir, eu não iria gritar, claro que não, não iria demonstrar fraqueza para aquele garotos.

-Olha coisa linda...-Falei e logo a tal Sabine parou, eu respirei fundo e me levantei de vagar. -Escuta, não podemos ficar, temos que ir. -Respondi.

-Mas que coisa, não vão ficar nem por jantar? -Uma mulher gorda, baixinha, aparentava ter uns 40 anos apareceu do lado da Sabine.

-Sabe, esse é um dos momentos da vida que eu me declaro vegetariano. -Respondi sorrindo.

-Que falta de educação, não se recusa um convite para um jantar. -Ela comunicou.

-Que interessante, não se força uma pessoa para ficar pro jantar. -Respondi.

-Vocês não vão sair daqui, estão nas nossas terras. -Sabine falou e eu notei que estávamos cercados por outros nomandes, merda.

-Não seja por isso, saímos dela agora mesmo. -Falei levantando as mãos.

-NÃO! -Ela gritou. -VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SAIR! Não vivos...

-Cai dentro coisa linda, digo logo que não gosto de bater em mulher mas se ela vier pra cima eu vou em cima também. -Num é que a menina voou em mim, caímos rolando no chão, ela me mordeu em vários lugares, e todos só ficaram observando, eu já estava cansado que jogar com quela menina, citações drásticas merecem medidas desesperadas.

Nos colocamos de pé então na velocidade vampiresca, apareci por trás dela e a torci o pescoço. Ela caiu com tudo no chão e eu peguei um dos galhos que tinha ali e o enfiei em seu peito, todos os nomandes gritaram quando eu fiz isso.

-Agente poderia ter sido um casal, agente poderia ter sido feliz...mas você é uma DOIDA SUA _PICARETA_! -Gritei e depois olhei para os outros. -PODEM VIR! CAEM DENTRO! -Gritei.

-KOL! -Ouvi a voz de Elijah se aproximando e parei, escondi minhas presas.

-ALEC!

-EDWARD!

Nossa, o trio maravilha veio ao nosso socorro, que emoção.

-Demoraram hein...-Respondi. Logo Elijah se aproximou de mim e agarrou meu braço.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? -Ele perguntou.

-Calma ae...eu só to me divertindo. -Respondi.

-Imprudente desse jeito?

-A qual é Elijah, vai dar clamor de nobreza agora é? Me deixa ta legal? -Me soltei de seu aperto.

-Acha que pode fazer essas coisas e ficar impune, tudo tem consequências Kol!

-E quem você pensa que é, meu pai? -Sai de perto dele e fui até Emmett.

-Estão ferrados não é? -Perguntei.

-Muito. -Ele respondeu.

-Pois é...ter pai é uma coisa muito...clara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Arthemis**

O barulho nessa casa esta insuportável, eu pude sentir meu ouvido quase estourar quando ouvi Emmett gritar no andar de baixo! Ele e os outros pestes devem ter aprontado alguma coisa que com certeza deu errado. Mas eu não quero me meter, não quero me meter, já me meti de mais na criação de Carlisle e Sasha, não quero fazer o mesmo com meus sobrinhos netos...ou não, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu estava sentada no sofá do escritório de Carlisle, papai estava sentado na poltrona de centro enquanto Esther e Angelica estavam sentadas no outro sofá, uma do lado da outra, mas sem se olhar ou se falar. Aquilo seria uma longa conversa.

-Meninas por favor...eu estou tentando entender vocês...me expliquem de novo pois eu não estou compreendendo. -Papai comentou e eu já estava me cansando, elas não chegam a um consenso e ficam com essa besteira, fazendo cena.

-Pai não tem o que o que explicar, foi isso que aconteceu. -Angelica falou e eu suspirei.

-Papai a questão é a seguinte. -Falei me levantando e o olhei. -Ta na cara que nenhuma delas vai querer falar do assunto, mesmo sendo o senhor a pessoa que queira saber então...eu vou contar toda historia, pois conheço o lado de cada uma. -Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Pode começar. -Ele falou.

**Flashback Onn**

Era primavera quando Esther, eu e Angelica saímos para dar uma volta, nada de mais foi comentado, apenas conversávamos sobre as crianças, de como queríamos que elas fossem criadas, Lestat e Marius tinham morrido a poucos anos atrás e estávamos curiosas em sabe o motivo do sumiço do Mikael, do nada ele tinha desaparecido e então eu infelizmente inventei de perguntar o por que.

-Então Esther, nos diga onde esta o Mikael, não o tenho visto mais. -Pedi e ela sorriu.

-Ah...Arthemis o Mikael morreu. -Ela respondeu, eu e Angelica paramos pasmas com aquilo.

-Morreu? Como assim Esther? Por que não nos contou? -Angelica perguntou.

-Ele foi morto? -Perguntei.

-Não minhas irmãs. -Ela se virou para nós com um sorriso no rosto. -Eu o matei.

Dei um goto a seco, Angelica deu um passo a frente com ar de revoltada.

-Matou? Você matou seu marido? Você enlouqueceu Esther?!

-Não Angelica, você não sabe de nada da minha família, eu tive motivos para fazer isso. -Esther respondeu.

-Seus filhos vão ficar sem um pai, tem ideia do que é isso? -Angelica perguntou.

-Meus filhos ficaram muito melhor sem ele, eu garanto. -Esther estava louca, só podia, segurei o pulso de Angelica se não ela faria alguma besteira.

-VOCÊ É LOUCA! LOUCA ESTHER LOUCA! -Angelica gritou.

-Angelica calma. -Eu pedi.

-COMO CALMA, NÓS DUAS MORRENDO POR CAUSA DOS NOSSO MARIDOS QUE SE FORAM, QUE FORAM ARRANCADOS DE NÓS E ELA MATA O MIKAEL? ELA É UMA LOUCA ISSO SIM! -Minha irmã estava desnorteada

Tirei Angelica dali, ela estava tão irritada que poderia pular no pescoço da Esther, e foi assim que elas ficaram brigadas.

**Flashback off**

Papai fechou os olhos com força, Esther não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, Angelica apenas torcia a boca pro lado e então meu me sentei.

-Essa é a historia, estou errada Esther? -Perguntei e ela me olhou, suspirou fundo.

-Não.

-Estou errada Angelica? -Perguntei.

-Não. -Ela me respondeu.

-Não tenho mais o que falar pai. -Respondi me encostando na poltrona.

-Certo...eu quero falar com cada um das duas, a sós...por favor. -Ele falou e eu me levantei.

-Vem Angelica. -Chamei minha irmãzinha e ela se levantou dando privacidade ao nosso pai e a nossa irmã. Quando saímos do escritório vimos uma imensa confusão dentro daquela casa, Aro estava segurando o braço de Alec com força enquanto Carlisle segurava a orelha de Eddie com uma mão e com a outra ele segurava a do Emmie.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? -Angelica perguntou.

-Nada de mais, apenas uma desobediência diária dos meus filhos que vou corrigir agora mesmo. -Carlisle respondeu.

-Aiiii, perai papai, calma. -Emmett falou segurando a mão do pai.

-Paizinhoooo calmaaa. -Nem devo dizer que Edward já estava chorando não é?

-Filho, calma, o que foi que aconteceu? -Angelica perguntou tentando acalmar o filho.

-Esses meninos passaram por cima de uma regra bem clara dessa casa mãe, eu já tinha avisado mais de uma vez, mas parece que enquanto não apanham eles não sossegam!-Meu sobrinho estava mesmo revoltado, eu entendo ele, ele é pai e todo pai fica louco quando um filho quebra uma regra grave.

Eu então vi Kol todo despachado, parecendo não ligar pro que estava acontecendo naquela sala, eu sabia que tinha dedo dele naquela armação, hahaha, mas eu iria saber agora mesmo.

Puxei Elijah pelo braço e o levei para perto da escada.

-Elijah, não minta pra mim. Kol tem alguma coisa haver com esse incidente dos meninos? -Perguntei e ele pigarretou. -Fala logo criança! -Eu estava começando a me irritar.

-Tia...calma, ele tem sim, foi ele que pediu pra ir até a fronteira. -Ele me falou nervoso e eu sorri de canto.

-Claro...juntou os meninos só pode dá nisso né? Mas vou resolver isso agora. -Eu falei saindo da presença dele e aparecendo por trás de Kol. -Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil ou do mais difícil. -Eu falei segurando em seu braço e o levando até meu quarto.

O soltei e tranquei a porta, me virei pro meu sobrinho e ele me olhava como quem não entendia o que estava fazendo ali.

-Não se faça de idiota Kol pois eu sei que você teve um papel principal nesse incidente da fronteira! -Eu falei me sentando na minha cama e o olhando, ele cerrou os dentes notando que tinha sido Elijah que tinha me contado tudo. -Como eu disse antes, podemos fazer isso do modo mais fácil ou do mais difícil. -Dei leves tapinhas nas minhas pernas e ele sorriu nervoso.

-Eu não vou fazer isso tia...esquece, eu não tive nada haver com isso, eles foram por que quiseram, eu não os forcei a nada! -Ele falou e eu suspirei.

-Ok, do seu jeito então. -Em segundos o agarrei pelo braço e o joguei sobre meu colo, o segurei pela cintura mas ele continuava se contorcendo.

-O QUE É ISSO? ME LARGA! ENLOUQUECEU?!

-Olha como fala moleque! Você meu jovem se comportou como uma criança, vai apanhar como uma, e pode ter certeza, não sou sua mãe mas ainda sim posso te dar as palmadas que você tanto merece! -Ele chutava o ar com tanta força que eu fiquei apenas curiosa, eu sei que Esther nunca encostou um dedo neles, mas ter um medo assim era no minimo estranho.

Coloquei a mão na sua calça e a abaixei junto com sua cueca, o menino enlouqueceu.

-NÃO TIA! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! NÃO FAZ ISSO, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ ISSO, EU TE IMPLORO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGOOO! -O grito dele me assustou muito, então subi as suas calças e o coloquei na cama, o menino apenas se encolheu. Fiquei com pena dele, seus olhinhos estavam marejados e ele estava se segurando pra não chorar.

-Kol? O que foi isso? O que você tem? -Perguntei levando a minha mão até ele mas ele se encolheu do meu toque.

-E-e-eeeu quero a m-m-minha mãe... -Ele falou serio mas tentando engolir o choro.

-Desculpe mais isso não vai ser possível, você terá que se contentar comigo mesmo por enquanto. -Me levantei da cama e me aproximei mais dele. -Kol converse comigo, sou sua tia...

-Eu...eu não quero...falar sobre isso...-Ele falou e eu suspirei.

-Ta legal, se não quer falar tudo bem, não vou lhe forçar, mas eu quero que você saiba que se quiser conversar com alguém, pode me procurar, posso ter esse jeito louco mas não mordo. -Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. -Quer um abraço? -Perguntei e ele me olhou concordando com a cabeça.

Me aproximei mais dele e o abracei, o abracei forte. Mas não saia da minha cabeça aquele surto de medo dele, eu preciso saber o que foi isso, mas Kol não quer falar então vou procurar alguém que me fale, Elijah, confio mais nele do que nos outros. Mas claro que essa punição dele não ficara esquecida, só preciso saber o que fez o Kol ter esse ataque de medo na hora que abaixei suas calças.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Edward**

Puta que pariu, caralho, porra, estamos fudidos! Eu sabia que não deveríamos ir na fronteira! Isso tudo é culpa de Emmett, ele que colocou isso na cabeça do Kol e agora estamos aqui, prestes a levar uma surra por causa de mais uma das ideias idiotas do meu irmão! Papai esta irritado pra caramba, nem parece que ontem mesmo ele estava com um termômetro na bunda no colo da minha avó, sim, eu li a mente dela e vi tudo, mas isso é nosso segredo ok?

Ele nos levou para o seu quarto já que o escritório estava sendo usado pelo vovô pelo que entendi, minha orelha estava ardendo como nunca! Não é pra tanto, agente não fez nada de mais e os nomandes nem vieram atrás de nós, mas papai fez com que isso fosse o fim do mundo!

Ele nos colocou sentados na parte inicial da cama com força e depois apertou o nariz com as pontas dos dedos, procurando calma para poder conversar.

-O que eu faço com vocês dois? Sera que eu tenho sempre que ficar repetindo a mesma coisa? -Ele perguntou respirando pesado, eu sabia que meu pai não estava tão bem de saúde, e não queria piorar sua situação dando mancada, mas poxa, não pudemos fazer nada.

-Papai por favor, calma, não aconteceu nada de mais. -Emmett tentou salvar a pátria com o argumento mais usado no ano.

-Nada de mais? Como nada de mais Emmett? Vocês foram atacados por nomandes! Imagina se você não corre até mim e ficamos sem saber onde vocês estavam? E o pior, colocaram Alec nisso também! E nem vou falar de Kol pois sei bem a peça que ele é! Pra que raios vocês foram para a fronteira? Sabem que é proibido e perigoso e mesmo assim fazem! Eu deveria arrancar a pele do traseiro dos dois no cinto! -Ele falou entre os dentes e eu me tremi dos pés a cabeça, eu estava querendo me socar por ter ido nessa ideia idiota! Nem na época do fim do ano eu não tenho sossego!

-Papaizinhooo desculpaaa. -Não pude me conter, eu já estava chorando desde quando chegamos em casa.

-PARE DE CHORO EDWARD! VOCÊ NEM MESMO APANHOU PRA ESTA CHORANDO, EU ESTOU ME ENCHENDO COM SUAS MANHAS! -Ele gritou no auge de sua raiva, eu me encolhi no canto.

-Pow papai, calma, a culpa não é dele, eu que tive a ideia de ir até a fronteira. -Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, Emmett estava me livrando de uma surra? No comum ele sempre me colocava em uma né, acho que a consciência dele deveria esta pesando.

-Emmett, Emmett...o que eu faço com você? Quando eu penso que você esta amadurecendo BAM vai e faz de novo. -O tom de voz do meu pai agora era de decepcionado.

-Desculpe...eu não queria te chatear, eu sei que o senhor esta doente e não queria que se preocupasse tanto...-Depois que Emmett disse aquilo meu pai gargalhou alto, pais tem essa coisa, de fazer uma situação ruim ficar ainda pior.

-Filho só em vocês se barbearem eu fico preocupado se vão se cortar com a lamina do barbeador! -Ele falou cruzando os braços e nos olhando curioso, ele pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha e colocou na nossa frente e se sentou nela. -Olhem pra mim, eu sei, que eu tenho muitas regras e que a maioria delas é os tirando de uma diversão momentânea, mas os poupando para uma consequência eterna. Imaginem se aquelas nomandes atacam vocês com mais força e vontade, vocês são fortes mas elas são muitas. Foi muito perigoso terem ido lá, e eu sei que Kol colocou lenha na fogueira para vocês irem. -Ele nos explicou, eu olhava para baixo enquanto Emmett olhava pro lado.

-Papai como eu disse antes, eu tive a ideia, e os meninos só fizeram ir comigo. -Emmett falou, eu tive dó, ele não poderia receber a culpa toda se tinha mais gente na brincadeira.

-Paizinho nós fomos com ele por que quisemos, ele não pode ser culpado sozinho por causa disso. -Falei e papai cruzou os braços arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Emmett então, me olhou incrédulo.

-Sabe, é nesses momentos que minha cabeça da voltas. Emmett, é muito maduro você reconhecer seu erro e saber que esta errado, e Edward, é muito nobre você não deixar seu irmão tomar toda a culpa, sabendo que não é só ele que tem culpa no cartório. Mas o que eu não consigo entender é por que que vocês ainda entram nessas "furadas"... -Ele fez aspas com os dedos.-...como vocês falam.

-Acredite papai, isso é uma coisa que eu tento entender até hoje. -Emmett tinha que forçar uma piadinha na hora errada né?

-Bom, eu acho que não temos mais o que discutir aqui, vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer então... -Ele deu duas tapinhas leves no colo. -Edward. -Engoli a seco, ele não poderia esta me dizendo que iria me bater na frente do Emmett, isso é humilhação.

-Perai papai, o senhor vai me bater na frente do Emmett? -Perguntei.

-Aprontaram juntos, nada mais justo do que serem punidos juntos. Eu já tinha avisado. -Ele estava calmo e determinado, eu odeio isso, quanto mais calmo ele fica, mas agente apanha.

-Não papai o senhor não pode fazer isso! -Eu me levantei e me distanciei deles, eu não iria apanhar na frente do Emmett.

-Posso e vou Edward! Venha já aqui, não me faça ter que ir te buscar! -Ele falou serio e eu dei um goto rasgando, eu não ia deixar barato.

-Não, eu não vou apanhar na frente dele! -Falei.

-Edward...-Emmett resmungou, provavelmente para eu parar, eu não iria, de jeito nenhum.

-O que é isso? -Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim. -Acha que estou brincando criança? Acha mesmo que vou aceitar essa birra?! -Ele quase gritou enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-O senhor mesmo faz birra! -Quase gritei também mas me segurei.

-Do que você esta falando Edward? -Ele perguntou irritado.

-Acha que eu não ouvi a sua pequena birra quando foi tirar a temperatura com a vovó? -Eu pude ver que sua crista abaixou, isso que se chama de tiro que saiu pela culatra. -É _Dr. Cullen _todos os seus filhos ouviram, acha que não ouvimos as cintadas que levou por sentar no chão e não querer obedecer? Acha que não ouvimos o seu choro de birra por não querer tomar banho? -Eu estava cutucando onça com vara curta, mas não iria deixar ele me punir por uma coisa que ele mesmo faz!

-Meu Deus Edward...-Emmett resmungou.

-Pai, eu não estou insinuando nada, se quiser me bater por ter desobedecido e ter ido pra fronteira, vá em frente, me bata. Mas me bater por esta fazendo birra, se o senhor mesmo que é o rei da disciplina e do comportamento domestico faz quando esta sozinho com a sua mãe. -Falei e ele cruzou os braços sobre o tronco. -Seria injusto não acha? -Perguntei.

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, mas continuou me olhando é claro.

-Edward...não vou mentir para vocês, o que você disse agora, é tudo verdade, tudo o que você ouviu, não foi nenhuma mentira o que você disse. -Ele falou e eu me senti glorioso, pela primeira vez pude fazer meu pai não ser tão perfeito. -Mas, eu quero que vocês saibam o meu lado dessa historia. -Ele suspirou pesado. -Eu sou pai, sou medico e sou marido, mas antes de tudo isso eu sou filho. Eu não sou o mais perfeito dos filhos, e não é o que eu quero que vocês sejam. Minha mãe, a sua avó, passou anos distante, eu não conseguia me comunicar com ela, por que sempre eles se mudavam pra algum lugar do Alaska que não tinha como dar um telefonema. Quando ela chegou aqui, eu fiquei realmente muito feliz, eu não estava recebendo a visita de um amigo ou um colega de trabalho, era a minha mãe que estava aqui e com todos os motivos do mundo, ela se preocupou comigo. Angelica é igual a Esme e vocês com certeza já perceberam isso, ela é uma mãezona, mas diferente de Esme, ela não teve um marido do lado um tempo todo para criar os filhos, então ela teve que ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. O que disse Edward foi algo que realmente aconteceu, pois aconteceram coisas que a muito tempo não aconteciam, isso foi algo desconfortável pra mim. Poxa olhem pra mim, sou um homem adulto que estava prestes a tomar um banho como uma criança, isso não esta no meu cotidiano e é constrangedor. -Ele explicou.

-E como...-Emmett concordou.

-O que eu estou querendo dizer meninos é que...-Ele parou e suspirou. -Sim, eu fiz birra ontem e isso foi errado, mas, me digam uma coisa, quando foi que vocês ouviram eu fazer algo desse tipo a não ser ontem? -Nunca, eu pensei, droga, eu iria acabar perdendo aquela discussão.

-Nunca. -Respondi humilde, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Então, o que eu fiz foi algo momentâneo. Mas quando vocês fazem, é sempre que vocês aprontam alguma, o que não é algo raro. -Carlisle 3 x Edward 0.

-Desculpe papai...-Eu falei humilde, o mais que pude e meu pai sorriu pra mim.

-Tudo bem Edward, nos dois sabemos que pra fugir de algo usamos de tudo que esta na nossa frente. -Ele falou divertido e nós sorrimos junto com ele. -Eu posso não ser o mais perfeito, responsável e certo dos filhos, mas daria a minha vida pela minha mãe, o mesmo que eu faria por vocês meus filhos. Vocês são tudo pra mim e eu fico paranoico só em pensar que vocês podem esta em perigo.

-Te entendemos papai, eu e Eddie faríamos o mesmo pela mamãe, e pelo senhor também. -Emmett se manifestou.

-Desculpe papai...eu..eu não deveria ter falado aquilo, eu não sabia...eu...-Abaixei minhas vistas envergonhado, não é atoa que ele é o pai e eu sou o filho, senti seus braços me envolvendo e depois me apertando em um abraço paterno.

-Tudo bem meu bebê...eu sei que você não sabia, eu te entendo filho, entendo mesmo. -Papai falou e eu o abracei forte, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Meu pai é mesmo incrível, ele poderia ter me dado um tapa pra quebrar os meus dentes, mas invés disso me deu um abraço. Vou pensar duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa que possa atingi-lo.

-Bom, já que esta tudo resolvido...-Papai começou a falar, mas ele me puxou pelo braço e se sentou na cama me jogando em seu colo de bruços, é, uma hora aquilo iria chegar.

-PERAI PAPAI, CALMA! -Eu gritei mas foi em vão, senti ele abaixando minha calça junto com minha cueca.

-Eu não vou pedir pra você dizer o por que que você vai apanhar, eu mesmo vou dizer. -Ele falou serio e eu me tremi. Oh Deus! Onde estava minha mãe?

**PLAFT***** aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii

Nossa, como ardeu pra caralho, ainda bem que meu pai não é leitor de mente, ele nem pode sonhar os palavrões que digo na minha mente.

ISSO **PLAFT***** aaaaaaa papaaaaaiiiiiiii

É **PLAFT***** calmaaaaaaa

PELA** PLAFT***** papaizinhooooooo

SUA **PLAFT***** desculpeeeee

DESOBEDIÊNCIA! **PLAFT***** desculpeeeeee aaaaaahhaaaaa

NUNCA** PLAFT***** dóiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

MAIS **PLAFT***** ta doendoooooooo

FAÇA **PLAFT***** papaiiiiiiii

ISSO! **PLAFT***** aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ENTENDEU? **PLAFT***** aaahhhhhaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii

ENTENDEU EDWARD? **PLAFT***** Sim senhooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Espero que tenha entendido. -Ele falou e eu não conseguia parar de chorar, os soluços me impediam de falar. Papai me levantou e me sentou em seu colo me dando um abraço forte. -Shhh...pronto meu bebê, papai esta aqui...papai te ama muito bebê...-Ele alisou minhas costas procurando me acalmar, ele me balançava de um lado pro outro como se eu fosse mesmo um bebê de verdade, agora mais do que nunca, eu estava infantil, mas não me importava, eu sei o quanto meu pai me ama e se preocupa comigo, e eu prefiro esta aqui no colo dele com a bunda em chamas do que correndo perigo por brincadeiras bobas com meus irmãos e amigos.

Passamos cinco minutos no máximo, então ele me tirou de seu colo e me colocou deitado na cama dele. Era a vez do meu irmão.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Morgana**

Meu coração estava em frangalhos, partido da pior forma possível, eu estava sangrando por dentro como nunca pensei que sangraria.

-Minha filha...minha pobre filha...-Eu a estava segurando em meu colo, a minha filha...o meu bebê estava MORTO! MORTO EM MEU COLO POR CAUSA DAQUELE...DAQUELE...DAQUELE GAROTO!

-Morgana...temos que preparar o corpo da Sabine para enterra-lo. -Uma das minhas amigas me falou, o pior é que um vampiro não morre apenas com isso, mas ela é uma hibrida, ela tem uma parte humana...e agora ela esta morta, ensanguentada em meu colo como o meu marido...meu marido, um deles também o mataram, aquela família maldita, como era o nome dele?..._LESTAT!_ Aquele maldito, ele matou meu marido, agora uma de suas crias matou minha filha! Mas isso não vai ficar assim...não vai...

-Mãe? -Meu filho se aproximou de mim colocando a mão no meu ombro. -Vamos atrás deles? -Ele perguntou.

-Deixe-os fugir...-Coloquei minha filha no chão e alisei seu rosto. -Lestat me feriu pela ultima vez! -Andei até uma rocha e subi nela, olhei os mais de 20 nomandes que tinham ali, vivíamos juntos na fronteira.

-O que você quer fazer Morgana? -Carlas me perguntou e eu o olhei.

-Ouçam, Lestat esta ocupado de mais com seus filhos e nem se quer vai notar nossa presença, é a hora de atacar! -Falei. -Uma das crianças dele matou a minha pequena Sabine...então uma das minhas crianças vai matar todos os seus filhos! -Falei olhando para o meu mais novo filho caçula, Kovuh.

-Eu? -Ele perguntou.

-Isso! Meu filho que mais se parece com Lucan, você vai vingar a sua irmã. -Eu falei me aproximando dele.

-Mas eu não quero...

-Cale-se! -Falei entre os dentes e depois acalmei. -Calma meu pequenino, você deve esta exausto com essa historia toda, amanhã falamos mais sobre isso. -Falei passando a mão em seu rosto lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

-Mas antes de tudo...-Meu filho mais velho, Jeremy, olhou pro corpo da irmã. -Precisamos dar a Sabine um enterro adequado. -Ele falou e eu dei um goto a seco, só de pensar que terei que enterrar minha filha.

-Isso...vamos preparar tudo. -Falei descendo até as "cavernas" onde ficávamos.

É isso, dessa vez ele me paga, Lestat vai conhecer a fúria de uma esposa e uma mãe ferida!

**Part Emmett**

Yes! Agora sim eu estava fudido! Papai colocou Eddie na cama e depois se virou vindo em minha direção. Ele se sentou na cadeira na minha frente e me olhou.

-Vamos la campeão, é sua vez. -Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Eu nunca vou ser pai então acho que nunca vou entender isso que os pais fazem.

-Papai, e seu eu disser que sinto muito mesmo e que nunca vou fazer isso de novo? -Perguntei ainda com esperanças.

-Grande urso, diga a verdade pro papai, eu avisei varias vezes não foi? -Ele me perguntou e eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Sim senhor.

-E vocês mais do que ninguem sabem que isso é errado, não é?

-Sim senhor.

-Pois bem filho, não temos mais pra quer adiantar isso. -Ele deu leves tapinhas na perna e então eu achei melhor não adiantar mais aquilo, meu pai estava gasto e isso eu podia ver, então me levantei da cama e me deitei em seu colo, deixe que fizesse o resto.

Meu pai abaixou minhas calças e minha cueca logo depois, deixando meu bumbum exposto a ele, eu sabia que Edward estava vendo tudo, essa foi a pior parte.

-Eu também não vou perguntar o por que que você vai apanhar Emmett, eu mesmo vou dizer. -Ele falou e eu fechei os olhos com força.

**PLAFT*****

A primeira veio com muita força, quase pulei em seu colo mas agarrei as pernas da cadeira.

**PLAFT***** ...

**PLAFT***** ai

**PLAFT***** aauu

**PLAFT***** ahaau

**PLAFT***** aoooooo

**PLAFT***** aaaaiiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** ahaaaaaaiiiii

**PLAFT***** paiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** calmaaaaaa

**PLAFT***** aaaaahaaaaaaaiiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** papaiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** calmaaaaaaa

**PLAFT***** de vagaaarrrrr

**PLAFT***** ta doendooooooooo

Puta que pariu, tava doendo mesmo!

NÃO **PLAFT***** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

INVENTE **PLAFT***** aaaaaaiiiiiiii

ESSAS **PLAFT***** desculpeeeeeee

BRINCADEIRAS! **PLAFT***** CALMAAA

NÃO** PLAFT***** PAPAIIIII

COLOQUE **PLAFT***** TA DOENDOOOO

OUTRAS **PLAFT***** DOIIIIIII

PESSOAS **PLAFT***** DESCULPEEEEE

NO **PLAFT****** SINTO MUITOOOOOOO

MEIO! **PLAFT***** NÃO FAÇO MAISSSS

NÃO** PLAFT***** AAAAHHAAAA

ME** PLAFT***** AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII

DESOBEDEÇA!** PLAFT***** NÃO PAPAIIII!

Se eu já estava chorando? Acho que o Edward estava perdendo pra mim, nossa como meu traseiro estava pegando fogo! Papai subiu minhas calças e me sentou em seu colo, eu gemi quando meu traseiro tocou sua perna, imagine andar desse jeito.

-Emmett olha pra mim. -Ele me pediu e eu levantei a minha vista pro meu pai. -Não me desobedeça desse jeito de novo, ser não você vai apanhar com o cinto. Fui claro? -Ele perguntou e eu de repente agarrei o pescoço de Carlisle e comecei a chorar, mas baixo por causa do meu irmão presente.

-D-Desculpe papaiiiiii. -Eu falei o máximo que podia e que os soluços deixavam, ele apenas me abraçou forte, e alisou minhas costas e meus cabelos para que eu me acalmasse.

-Shhh...ok ursinho, eu te perdoou, papai perdoa, papai te ama muito ursinho. -Ele falou do modo mais carinhoso possível e eu continuei lá, abraçado a ele e chorando.

Depois que eu me acalmei, papai me levantou e se colocou de pé, me deu um beijo na testa e sorriu pra mim.

-Pai, será que posso ir pro meu quarto agora? -Perguntei.

-Claro filho, pode sim, Eddie pelo visto vai dormir aqui hoje então pode ir se quiser. -Ele falou colocando a cadeira no lugar dela, então juntei meus cacos e sai do seu quarto indo para o meu, o que foi péssimo, pada passo que eu dava era uma pontada no meu traseiro, eu não sei por que ele usa um cinto se a mão dele já pesa uma tonelada! Assim que cheguei no meu quarto, fechei a porta e me joguei na cama.

**Part Carlisle**

Eu estava desgastado, já tinha anoitecido com essa confusão toda, passei a mão no cabelo e suspirei. Eu estava faminto, eu tinha que me alimentar, abri a porta do meu quarto e sai em direção a cozinha, desci as escadas e passei pela sala com as mãos nos bolsos, a maioria deveria esta nos quartos, descansando ou dormindo. Então entrei na cozinha e vi a minha mãe sentada a mesa, com um sorriso doce no rosto, o sorriso que eu não via a algum tempo mas que agora estava ali, dominando a face dela.

-Mamãe? -A chamei e ela virou o rosto pra mim, ela continuava sorrindo então se levantou e me abraçou forte alisando meus cabelos. Então ela beijou meu rosto e o segurou, me olhou com um brilho nos olhos.

-Eu também...daria minha vida por você meu filho. -Ela sorriu mais ainda e me soltou. -Boa noite. -Ela então saiu da cozinha e subiu pro quarto, eu estava confuso, do que ela estava falando?

Logo me virei e vi Esme encostada na porta da cozinha sorrindo pra mim.

-Ela ouviu...-Ela comentou baixo e só então me caiu a ficha.

-Tudo? -Perguntei.

-Tudo...você é incrível Carlisle, mesmo indiretamente você conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto da nossa mãe. -Ela falou se aproximando de mim. Ela me beijou delicadamente e depois me olhou.

-Hum...você esta com cheiro de amêndoas...-Falei cheirando seu pescoço, ela estava tão desejável naquele momento que eu quase me descontrolei, mas tenho que ir de vagar, temos visitas em casa.

-Hoje não super-daddy. -Ela se virou e foi andando até a escada, ela queria me deixar louco só pode.

-Mas...oque?

-Eu vi o bebê no quarto amor, hoje não vai dar. -Ela falou e logo subiu as escadas.

-É...ser pai exige alguns sacrifícios...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Olá meninas, desculpem demorar assim, mas eu vejo que tem umas que comentam pedindo continuação e quando eu escrevo não comentam, isso é chato e desmotiva a pessoa, vamos comentar pessoal. Não vai cair a mão e é menos de 5 minutos. Ok? Bjs e boa leitura.**_

**Part Alice**

O dia tinha amanhecido e eu abri os olhos, olhei pra cima e vi minha avó alisando meu rosto com carinho e me olhava amorosamente. Eu segurei sua mão e a dei um beijo carinhoso, eu adorava esses momentos com minha avó, ela me mima mais do que meus pais se deixar, ela é uma pessoa gentil.

-Bom dia minha flor. -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia vovó, eu achei que com tudo isso, a senhora tinha tinha esquecido de mim. -Fiz um bico cheio de manha. Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Onw minha florzinha, eu jamais me esqueci de você, mas aconteceu tantas coisas, seu pai doente, os meninos aprontando...-Ela explicou segurando minha mão.

-Eu entendo vovózinha...só tava brincando com a senhora. -Falei sorrindo e ela sorriu junto comigo. -Falando nisso, como o papai esta? -Perguntei com ar de preocupada e ela sorriu suspirando.

-Esta bem melhor, foi bom termos cuidado dele logo no inicio, assim as chances de se curar mais rápido são maiores. -Ela falou e eu fiquei mais aliviada.

-Entendo. -Me levantei e fiquei sentada na cama, passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e abri a janela que ficava bem pertinho da minha cama. -Bom, eu vou levantar agora. Meu tempo para me arrumar completamente é muito longo e papai já reclamou por cauda disso. -Eu expliquei calçando as chinelas e indo pro banheiro.

-Eu até imagino. -Ela se levantou da minha cama e começou a arruma-la.

-Quando tia Sasha chega? -Perguntei passando a chapinha no cabelo.

-Hoje eu acho, ela adora fazer surpresas então ela pode esta chegando a qualquer hora. -Ela comentou.

-Os primos vão vir? -Perguntei.

-Eu acho que sim, talvez Eleazar e Carmem não venham por causa que possam querer ficar sozinhos em casa, mas acho muito difícil Sasha deixa-lo, nem que ela traga eles pelas orelhas. -Ela falou e logo um toque de celular invadiu meu quarto, só não era o meu. -Falando nela...-Ela atendeu.

-Oi filha, como estão as coisas por ai?...oque?...como assim já desembarcaram no aeroporto, eu pensei que você iria me ligar quando embarcasse não é Sasha?...Ta bem, ta bem, vou buscar vocês ok?...ta certo minha princesinha. Mamãe te ama. -Ela colocou o celular no bolso e foi em direção a porta. -Lice a vovó tem que sair agora.

-Tudo bem vovó, vai buscar a titia antes que ela já chegue aqui de mal humor. -Falei sorrindo e ela saiu do meu quarto.

-CARLISLE! ONDE ESTA AS CHAVES DA MERCEDES? -Ela saiu gritando e eu sorri, mais uma luta, papai MORRE de ciumes daquele carro. Bom, tirei minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro, vou me arrumar logo antes que a minha mãe apareça aqui dizendo que eu estou demorando de mais pra me arrumar pra ficar em casa, mas eu adoro esta sempre linda né? Da um desconto.

**Part Emmett**

Nem devo dizer que a minha bunda ainda estava dolorida por causa do que aconteceu ontem, o Eddie ainda deve esta dormindo pelo que eu to vendo pois eu sou o único filhote Cullen acordado na sala com TODOS os Mikaelsons, eles sim são pontuais, menos, é claro, o Kol que não esta nem ai para pontualidade ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Que tédio, eu pensava que Forks seria mais animada que Minnesota, o que vocês fazem aqui? -Klaus perguntou e eu cruzei os braços.

-Em ferias nós apenas saímos pra caçar ou jogar baseball, apenas nos dias chuvosos é claro. -Eu falei indo até a televisão.

-Ah...quando sera que a Rosalie e a Alice vão acordar hein? Estou querendo ir na cidade comprar alguma coisa para vestir no dia de ação de graças. -Rebekah murmurou e eu pude notar que Elijah a fitou.

-Você deveria pedir permissão a mamãe primeiro. -Ele falou.

-Ela esta ocupada de mais agora, ela e o vovô estão conversando naquele escritório desde ontem quando chegamos e não deram se quer sinal de vida. Então, eu vou na cidade e depois falo pra ela, quem sabe acho alguma coisa lá pra ela usar. -Rebekah tinha que fazer o seu joguinho sujo, claro que nem Elijah e nem Klaus caiam nessa conversa, e eu não sei sobre o Finn, ele mal fala, apenas fica lendo um livro bem antigo.

-Faça o que quiser Rebekah, agora seja prudente e responsável, não precisa deixar rastros por onde passa como se fosse um animal. -Elijah resmungou e eu apenas me sentei na frente da TV pegando um dos controles remotos e prestes a jogar video-game.

-Opa, é jogo de luta? -Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar quando Klaus me perguntou aquilo, eu achava que os Mikaelsons não tinham coisas tão...modernas, em sua casa em Minnesota.

-É sim, quer jogar? Melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada. -Eu falei pegando o segundo controle e o entregando.

-Claro que sim! -Ele pegou o controle e se sentou do meu lado. -Agora você vai ver o rei do video-game em ação! -Ele falou todo cheio de si, eu só fiz sorrir.

-Isso é o que você pensa! -Falei iniciando a partida, num é que ele era bom mesmo, tá, eu retiro o que disse, Minnesota não é um lugar tão parado assim.

-Ok, eu vou me arrumar! -Rebekah saiu da sala e subiu as escadas.

-AH! Peguei você! Esta encurralado! -Droga, Klaus sabia mesmo joga esse jogo!

-Mãe! Mamãe espere ai! -Eu ouvi a voz do meu pai mas estava tão focado em ganhar do Klaus que nem me virei pra trás pra saber o que estava acontecendo, só procurei ouvir.

-Carlisle calma, eu só vou buscar sua irmã no aeroporto! -Ouvi a voz da minha avó enquanto o boneco do Klaus dava uma rasteira no meu.

-AE! -Ele gritou e eu já estava revoltado, nunca alguém conseguiu me ganhar nesse jogo, nem mesmo o Jasper!

-Por isso mesmo mãe, deixe que eu mesmo vou buscar a Sasha e as crianças, a senhora não precisa se dar a esse trabalho!

-Carlisle filho, deixe de bobagem, é só um carro!

Ah, agora sim tudo se encaixou na minha mente, a vovó queria pegar a Mercerdes e papai não queria da-la. Ele é louco por esse carro, é o mesmo que uma filha, ou uma segunda esposa, enfim, ele não deixa nenhum de nós a toca-la, é o verdadeiro xodó dele.

-Filho, relaxe, eu não vou bater o seu carro num poste ou em um caminhão, eu só vou buscar a sua irmã e seus sobrinhos no aeroporto que não fica 3 minutos daqui! Se acalme meu bebê, confie em mim. -Ela falou docemente e depois ouvi a porta da sala se abrindo. Mas voltei meus ouvidos ao jogo que é claro, eu estava perdendo pro Klaus!

Quando eu dou por mim, escuto o motor do carro estrondando e ele dando partida.

-É impressão minha ou a vovó ta tentando dar um cavalo de pau com o carro? -Perguntei sem tirar os olhos da TV.

-Não é impressão, só espero que ela volte inteira. -Papai resmungou passando para a cozinha.

-A vovó é uma vampira papai, ela não vai morrer em um acidente de transito. -Comentei.

-Sim, e a Mercedes como é que fica? Um ano na oficina isso sim! -Ele passou direto e eu resolvi não falar mais nada.

-AE! ISSO AE!

-A EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Eu tinha perdido caramba! Nunca, nunca, nunca, eu tinha perdido pra alguém!

-Revanche? -Ele perguntou.

-Claro.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Olá meninas, obrigada pelos comentários, mesmo, vocês assim me deixam mais motivada a continuar a fic. Bjs e boa leitura.**_

**Part Angelica**

Forks era pouco movimentada, é o tipo de cidade que chamamos de pacata, sem nenhum movimento excêntrico ou coisas do tipo, enfim, eu tinha que ir o mais rápido possível buscar a Sasha e as crianças, ela é do tipo de pessoas que não gosta de esperar, e eu que sei disso. Mas decidir dar uma paradinha na livraria, para ver alguns livros e algumas revistas que eu pudesse comprar pra mim e até pra Esme, ela adora revistas de decoração. Parei o carro em baixo de uma arvore e sai, ainda bem que o dia estava nublado, pois eu tinha esquecido a sobrinha em casa. Atravessei a rua e entrei na loja, tinham poucas pessoas lá, então fui pra ala das revistas. Olhei e olhei, acabei pegando duas que tinham sido lançadas a pouco tempo e um livro de mitologia grega pra mim.

Eu adoro mitologia grega, é algo que vai alem da nossa imaginação então eu aprecio muito quem estuda isso. Peguei todos e me virei, mas na hora eu bati em alguém e acabei caindo no chão com toda força.

-Ai!

-Oh meu Deus, nossa me desculpe! -Era uma voz masculina, mas com um belo sotaque Inglês, quando abri meus olhos, vi uma mão estendida pra mim como o simbolo de ajuda.

-Não...ta tudo bem, não foi nada. -Eu falei.

-Não, foi mal mesmo. Vem, eu te ajudo. -Ele falou e eu logo vi que não teria escapatória, segurei a sua mão e ele me levantou. Quando o olhei, logo vi, seus olhos vermelhos destacando em seu rosto branco. Ele tinha cabelos negros e se vestia formalmente com um paletó e uma gravata, ele tinha barba no queixo e eu pude notar alguns músculos.

-Nossa...-Murmurei pra mim mesma ao olha-lo.

-Sinto muito, eu não lhe vi, o que seria impossível não notar uma criatura tão bela assim. -Eu poderia ter corado como uma beterraba! -Eu me chamo Mahaty Ivan Dai Laginay, e como você se chama? -Ele beijou a minha mão e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem.

-S-Sou Angelica Cullen...-Falei.

-Um belo nome. -Ele sorriu docemente e eu continuei feito uma boba.

-Ah...o senhor é daqui? -Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não, não, sou de Londres mas estou aqui apenas para visitas os meus filhos. -Ele falou, então, era pai de família.

-Então tem filhos...entendo...-Falei colocando uma das mechas do cabelo para atrás da orelha.

-E você, mora aqui?

-Não, sou do Alaska mas só vim aqui para passar o feriado de ação de graças com meus filhos. -Eu comentei.

-Então tens filhos também, devo admitir, você não parece que tem filhos. -Ele comentou e eu sorri.

-O senhor também não.

-Já me falaram isso. -Ele falou e eu sorri ainda mais.

-Então...é casada...tem namorado? -Corei.

-Não, eu...eu sou viúva. -Falei meio sem graça e ele logo ficou sem graça também.

-Oh, nossa, eu não queria...

-Tudo bem, não tinha como você saber...-Falei e logo ele olhou pro chão notando as revistas e o livro caídos, se abaixou e os pegou.

-Hum...decoração...

-Minha filha adora isso, assim ela tem mais ideias para a casa. -Comentei.

-Mitologia Grega. -Ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Eu sei que é bobagem...mas eu adoro mitologia grega, é como se...fugíssemos da realidade. -Sorri.

-Já fugimos da realidade por sermos oque somos. -Ele falou e eu o fitei, eu sabia que ele estava falando por sermos vampiros. -Mas...é um ótimo assunto para se ler, tem conteúdo.

-Claro...-Logo senti meu celular vibrar, quando vi, era Sasha me ligando, me perdi na hora, eu tinha me esquecido da minha filha! -Oh céus! Ela vai dar o piti maior do mundo! Desculpe-me Mahaty, tenho que buscar minha filha no aeroporto! -Falei e ele me entregou os livros.

-Tudo bem, nos vemos novamente? -Ele perguntou.

-Não tenho certeza. -Falei.

-Eu corro o risco, foi bom te conhecer. -Ele falou e eu passei por ele correndo.

-O mesmo! -Cheguei no caixa e paguei minhas compras, corri até o carro e dei partida, Sasha ia dar o maior piti comigo, é melhor eu nem comentar sobre esse encontro que eu tive se não ela vai usar isso contra mim pelo resto da eternidade!

Acelerei a Mercedes e fui direto ao aeroporto. Quando cheguei lá, vi que Sasha já estava com aquele jeitinho impaciente dela, e as crianças estavam apenas conversando. Parei na frente deles e me surpreendi vendo Eleazar e Carmem ali, eu jurava que eles ficariam no Alaska. Logo Sasha colocou as malas no porta-malas da Mercedes e mandou as crianças entrarem no carro.

-Nossa mãe, o que foi que aconteceu para a senhora demorar tanto? Carlisle deu um piti por causa do carro foi? -Achei melhor não falar nada mesmo.

-Foi...você sabe como o seu irmão é em relação a esse carro. -Falei dando um sorriso, me virando pra trás e olhando meus netos. -Olá crianças.

-Oi vovó! -As meninas responderam sorrindo mas eu percebi pouca animação entre Eleazar e Carmem.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? -Perguntei me virando pra frente e olhando para a Sasha.

-Nada de mais mãe, apenas sem-vergonhice desses dois, mas eu já disse que se continuar assim eles vão ter um encontro com meu cinto. -Sasha falou seria e eu a fitei.

-Estamos na semana da ação de graças, seja um pouco mais delicada, em vez de ser um limão, seja uma laranja pelo menos. -Comentei dando partida no carro em direção a casa.

-Eu posso ser delicada quando eu quero. -Ela falou.

-É, então tente. -Falei sorrindo. Só Jesus na causa, longo feriado seria esse.

Finalmente chegamos em casa, coloquei a Mercedes na garagem sã e salva em nome de Deus e todos saímos tirando as malas de dentro do carro. Enquanto Sasha e as crianças cumprimentavam os outros, eu puxei a Arthemis pelo braço e corri pro meu carro, eu tinha que contar tudo o que aconteceu, pelo menos pra ela né?

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! -Arthemis gritou e eu logo tapei sua boca.

-Será que poderíamos ter um pouco de cautela? -Perguntei murmurando.

-Você finalmente achou aguem e quer que eu tenha cautela? -Ela perguntou sorrindo. -Me diz, me diz, quando você vai se encontrar com ele? -Ela perguntou e eu me sentei na cama, ela então se deitou por trás de mim.

-Eu não sei nem se vou me encontrar com ele novamente. -Falei.

-Como não? Enlouqueceu Angelica? Você finalmente encontrou um homem, que é vampiro e que pelo que você me disse é lindo, daria um ótimo marido.

-Que marido Arthemis, ficou louca? Eu o conheci agora, não sei de nada sobre ele a não ser o nome, como eu posso pensar em casar logo agora? -Perguntei.

-Casar talvez não mas tipo, quem sabe, um dia você possa esta muito animada, ele pode vir aqui e te fazer esse favor. -Ela comentou e eu a fitei.

-Que favor?

-Como posso dizer isso?...-Ela colocou a mão na cabeça e sorriu. -Te fazer gemer, te fazer gritar...transar até seu celebro ferver! -Ela levantou a perna sorrindo.

Jesus!

-Meu Deus...Arthemis você só pode ter enlouquecido, eu não vou transar com uma pessoa que acabo de conhecer, e mesmo que eu o conheça melhor, eu não vou trazer ele pra cá pra fazer...sexo! Todos aqui tem uma ótima audição! -Comentei e ela sorriu. -O que foi?

-Se você falou isso é por que esta considerando a situação! -Ela falou.

-Meu Deus! Você esta louca só pode, essa é a casa do meu filho Arthemis, eu não trarei uma pessoa estranha pra ele pra dentro da casa dele! Quer saber, eu não vou mais me encontrar com ele, já foi, foi legal, foi interessante, mas não vou me encontrar com ele novamente. -Falei cruzando os braços.

-Oque? Você deve esta delirando Angelica...

DING DONG

**Part Carlisle**

A campainha da minha casa tocou e eu sai da cozinha pra fugir da conversa de fantasias sexuais com a Sasha! Quando abri a porta, me deparei com um homem, ele aparentava ter 40 anos, tinha pele branca, cabelos pretos com uma barba apenas no queixo, vestia paletó e carregava um buque de flores nas mãos.

-Posso ajudar? -Perguntei sem entender aquela situação.

-Ah com licença...Angelica Cullen se encontra? -Oque? Arregalei os olhos.

-Angelica? -Perguntei.

-Sim...ela se encontra?

-C-Claro, gostaria de entrar? -Perguntei.

-Claro. -Ele respondeu e eu dei espaço pra ele passar, ele colocou uma das mãos no bolso esquerdo e olhou a casa. -É uma casa linda. -Ele falou.

-Obrigado...-Eu não tava entendendo nada.

-Perdão, mas você é oque da Angelica? -Ele perguntou e eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos.

-Eu? Eu sou filho dela, prazer, Carlisle Cullen. -Estendi minha mão para um aperto de mão e ele fez o mesmo. -Me desculpe, mas o que o senhor é da minha mãe? -Perguntei curioso.

-Nada não, ainda, eu espero, ah, me chamo Mahaty Ivan Dai Laginay, muito prazer. Nos conhecemos hoje mais cedo, na livraria, e decidi fazer uma visita a ela hoje. -Ah...não gostei, não gostei, nem um pouco dessa conversa.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas de onde você é? -Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Sou original da Asia, mas moro em Londres. -Ele respondeu.

-E o que te trouxe a Forks?

-Meus filhos, eles moram com a mãe. -Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Entendo, e...trabalha em que? -Perguntei novamente.

-Estudo Egiptologia, um dos estudiosos mais premiados de Londres, sem querer me gabar muito. -Ele sorriu e eu forcei um sorriso.

-Sei...e você é divorciado? -Perguntei.

-Sou sim.

-Tem quantos filhos?

-2, dois meninos.

-Sei...e assim, seu tipo de mulher, é alta...loira...morena...ruiva...?

-Tem que ser agradável. -Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Entendo, agradável em que sentido...?

Ele suspirou fundo e me olhou sorrindo.

-Olha, entendo o seu lado em relação a sua mãe, se quer me perguntar algo, vá em frente. -Ele foi bem direto, mas sem perder a postura elegante, mas enfim, eu não quero me antecipar.

-Não...nada...deixa quieto, eu vou mandar chama-la, quer se sentar?

-Não obrigado, eu estou bem assim. -Ele falou e eu me virei pro Eddie.

_"Chame sua avó ali por favor filho."_ -Pedi em mente e ele assim fez rapidamente. Logo minha mãe desceu as escadas com tia Arthemis.

-Mahaty! -Ela falou se aproximando dele. -Mas...como me achou?

-Seu perfume, Lavanda não é? -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Esqueça o que eu disse, não mude o perfume. -Tia Arthemis murmurou.

-Essas rosas são pra você. -Ele as entregou para mamãe que deu um largo sorriso.

-Nossa...obrigada...não quer entrar, se sentar, tomar alguma coisa? -Ela perguntou e eu cruzei meus braços.

-Não obrigado Angelica, na verdade eu vim aqui te fazer um pedido. -Ele falou e eu melhorei minha postura, do que ele tava falando?

-Pedido? -Mamãe perguntou.

-Eu queria saber se você quer sair comigo amanhã a noite. -Ele segurou a mão dela e ela o fitou.

-C-Claro...

Ah! Eu não to gostando disso! Nem um pouco! Ela nem conhece esse cara direito e já aceitou um pedido pra sair assim, sem mais nem menos?!

-Ótimo, te pego amanhã as 19:30. -Ele beijou a mão dela e sorriu. -Vou esperar ansiosamente, boa noite. -Ele falou e logo se virou pra porta.

-Boa noite...-Mamãe respondeu e ele logo saiu.

Eu não confio sabe...ela mal o conhece e vai sair com ele assim? Eu acho melhor fazer alguma coisa...minha mãe é uma pessoa muito doce, não vou deixar um qualquer faze-la ficar triste.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Carlisle**

Situações dramáticas merecem medidas desesperadas! Subi as escadas e fui até o quarto de Emmett, só ele nessa casa, além do Kol, que sabe como aprontar alguma coisa sem ser percebido, ou quase, enfim!

-Emmett! -Entrei em seu quarto murmurando e fechei a porta, eu teria que falar o mais baixo possível se eu quisesse que ninguém nos escutasse e acredite, ninguém pode estuar.

-Seja lá o que foi que aconteceu, eu não fiz nada! -Ele foi logo se defendendo de uma causa inexistente!

-Shhhh...fale um pouco mais baixo! -Pedi e ele concordou com a cabeça, fiz sinal de mão pra ele se sentar na cama e assim ele fez, eu me aproximei e me sentei do outro lado.

-O que foi? -Ele perguntou sussurrando e eu respirei fundo.

-Filho...quando você...e seus irmãos, fazem algo para que nem eu e nem sua mãe desconfiarmos...é...como...tipo...

Eu não tava conseguindo falar, a minha consciência dizia que aquilo era errado mas minha preocupação com minha mãe era maior que isso.

-Papai, fale normalmente, por que assim eu não estou entendendo nada. -Ele falou e eu respirei emburrado, pela minha mãe, pela minha mãe, que coisa Carlisle, é tão difícil aprontar? Você fazia isso sempre quando era mais jovem!

-Emmett...quando você quer aprontar, fazer alguma coisa pelas minhas costas sem que eu descubra, o que é improvável pois eu sempre descubro mas isso não vem ao caso agora...eu quero saber...como você apronta? -Perguntei e ele me olhou com olhar acusador e ao mesmo tempo curioso, nossa, eu que sou o pai e deveria dar exemplo pra eles não fazerem essas coisas e estou aqui pedindo conselho pra fazer!

-Hein? Perai eu acho que não ouvi direito, o senhor esta me perguntando como eu apronto? -Ele perguntou de volta e eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas.

-É...

-Pra que? Pro senhor saber todas as minha táticas? Assim perde a graça né pai? As pegadinhas não se tornam mais fodas!

-Emmett Cullen olha essa boca! -Repreendi rapidamente pelo palavrão em minha presença.

-Desculpe...-Ele se encolheu e eu respirei fundo.

-Olha filho, eu quero saber como faço pra saber se aquele cara que veio aqui hoje atrás da minha mãe é uma pessoa confiável, sem ela saber que eu estou querendo saber isso! -Eu fui logo ao ponto e ele me fitou com o mesmo olhar acusador.

-Hã? Papai o senhor esta querendo espionar o namorado da vovó? -Ele perguntou.

-Não é namorado! -Eu falei rapidamente, só em pensar nisso me dar uma coisa ruim. -Ele apenas a convidou pra sair!

-E ela aceitou que eu ouvi. -Ele respondeu.

-Mesmo assim, ela apenas o conhece a UM dia, e já vai saindo assim? Sem mais nem menos? Sem saber quem ele é de verdade, sem saber as verdadeiras intenções dele para com ela, sem saber pra onde ele vai leva-la? -Eu sei, eu estava exagerando com isso tudo, mas eu não vou deixar qualquer idiota iludir minha mãe.

-Bom, a unica coisa que podemos fazer é espiona-los durante o jantar deles amanhã, tipo, FBI ou CSI. -Ele explicou e eu achei bem interessante.

-E como faremos isso? -Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Há papai, eu sou o mestre nas pegadinhas! Mas não podemos usar isso como o plano A, ele tem que ser o plano B, precisamos de algo para fazer a vovó ficar em casa e não ir a esse bendito encontro. -Ele se levantou e colocou a mão no queixo de forma pensativa. -Já sei! O senhor diz que esta se sentindo fraco, inventa uma doença qualquer, ai se ela ficar em casa para cuidar do senhor não precisaremos do plano B, já se ela decidir deixa-lo aos cuidados da tia Arthemis ou do bisa, vamos precisar do plano B mesmo. -Jesus, eu estou aqui procurando entender como Emmett ainda tem recaídas nas notas da escola!

-Calma ai Emmett, eu já estou fazendo de mais querendo espionar esse encontro, agora mentir? -Argumentei e ele cruzou os braços.

-Se quiser saber se o cara é confiável...-Verdade, eu não tinha outa ideia.

-Tudo bem...eu topo, só desse vez ouviu? -Perguntei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe papai, sera nosso segredo. -Ele sorriu.

-Então, como vamos fazer o plano B? Não poderemos segui-los até o destino se não eles vão desconfiar. -Falei e ele se virou para o guarda-roupas o abrindo e abrindo a ultima gaveta cheia de coisas de espião! Maquinas fotográficas, auto falantes, microfones, câmeras de vídeo... -Ah...então é pra isso que vai a sua mesada não é? -Perguntei serio e ele a fechou rapidamente.

-Ok, o assunto aqui não é esse...tudo bem, o senhor vai contar isso pra mamãe? -Ele perguntou e eu respirei fundo, eu tinha que contar.

-É claro...eu não tenho segredos com Esme. -Respondi me virando pra porta. -Tudo certo então, amanhã faremos isso e eu espero que dê certo mesmo...-Falei esperançoso e meu filho travesso sorriu.

-Relaxa pai, comigo tudo da certo. -Só que não, mas não falei nada, apenas sai do quarto dele e entrei no corredor.

Como eu iria dizer algo desse tipo a Esme? Mas ela vai ter que entender, é pela mamãe...não é?

-EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU OUVI! -Ela gritou como se o mundo estivesse caindo pelos seus olhos.

-ESME! -Pedi e ela me olhou indignada. -Fale baixo! -Murmurei e ela se aproximou de mim.

-Carlisle você perdeu a noção da moralidade e o juízo? Como pode pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas, e o pior, colocando Emmett nessa loucura?! -Ela falou e eu me sentei na cama e suspirei fundo. -Querido, eu te entendo, eu entendo o seu medo de POSSIVELMENTE ter um novo pai, ele também será meu pai e eu também estranharei muito, mas poxa Carlisle, isso já é de mais não acha não? -Que grande lição de moral, pena que ela não faz isso com as crianças.

-Esme, eu sei que isso é revoltante pra você...-Ela mal deixou eu terminar de falar.

-Pra mim? Não será só pra mim Carlisle, imagina se a mamãe descobre, o quão magoada ela vai ficar? Sem contar no que vai acontecer se a tia Arthemis descobrir isso.

-Querida me ouve! -Eu me levantei e ela me fitou cruzando os braços. -Eu sei que isso é algo absurdo, que eu estou agindo como um garotinho mimado mas a verdade é que...eu não quero ver minha mãe ferida...

-Carlisle...

-Eu já vi de mais desde que papai morreu, eu não quero ver de novo, pois se esse cara for um aproveitador que só quer usa-la, ela vai acabar se ferindo novamente Esme...-Falei e ela foi se desarmando aos poucos. -Ela não merece isso...você consegue entender meu lado? -Perguntei e ela suspirou.

-Pior que sei...-Ela correu pros meus braços me abraçando forte. -Desculpa querido...eu só não quero ver você e nem o Emmett em confusão...

-Eu te entendo meu amor...

-Eu não posso participar disso, mas quero que me mantenha informada, ok? -Ela perguntou e eu sorri.

-Ok, senhora Cullen. -E a dei um beijo apaixonante. A joguei na cama e ela sorriu.

-Acabe comigo Dr. Cullen! -Ela falou ofegante e eu sorri.

-Como quiser senhora!


	22. Chapter 22

**Meninas eu amei cada comentário que vocês mandaram, amei mesmo, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e por reconhecerem o meu trabalho, eu sei que as vezes sou chata de mais pedindo para comentarem mas é o modo mais fácil de achar motivação pra escrever. Espero que gostem desse cap ok? Com carinho e boa leitura.**

**Part Eron**

Quando Angelica e Arthemis saíram do escritório nos deixando a sós, era a minha oportunidade de saber o que realmente acontecia com a minha filha, o que aconteceu realmente com ela durante todos esses anos que eu estive longe e para que eu pudesse entender o que levou ela a fazer uma coisa tão...horrenda como essa. Imagine, matar o seu marido? Pai dos seus filhos? Inaceitável a não ser que ela tenha uma boa explicação pra isso, e é o que eu quero tirar dela, uma boa explicação!

-Bom...estamos sozinhos agora...-Falei com um ar de cansado e ela pegou um pacote de cigarro de dentro da bolsa e tirou um de dentro dele e o colocou na boca. -Nem tente fumar aqui dentro, Carlisle pode não gostar. -Eu a alertei e ela apenas suspirou emburrada guardando o cigarro dentro da bolsa novamente.

-Se quer me condenar pelo que eu fiz...

Eu a cortei antes de terminar a frase.

-Eu quero saber de você o que realmente aconteceu. -Eu falei e ela suspirou.

-Não quero falar sobre isso...-Ela virou o rosto.

-Mas eu quero. -Respondi limpo e seco. -Esther eu passei anos longe de vocês, o que pra mim foi um erro pois nunca que eu permitiria essa confusão toda entre vocês, irmãs, minhas filhas! Eu quero saber...o que aconteceu pra você fazer algo desse tipo Esther, eu não lhe criei pra isso! -Minha voz já estava se alterando aos poucos, mesmo ela já sendo mãe, eu ainda sou o pai dela e tenho a minha autoridade.

-EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA! -Ela gritou, eu normalmente acharia isso uma falta de respeito, mas no momento eu só quero conversar com minha filha.

-Como assim não teve escolha Esther? -Perguntei e ela suspirou novamente e depois me fitou.

-O que você faria, se tua esposa passasse a eternidade te menosprezando, acabando com você aos poucos, te colocando pra baixo...e ainda por cima, espancando seus filhos por qualquer motivo fútil? -Ela me perguntou e eu podia sentir o peso de suas palavras. -Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo...mas, ele mexeu com meus filhos...

Ela falou e eu suspirei.

-Eram filhos dele também Esther...

-NÃO! PAI QUE É PAI APENAS BATE PARA DISCIPLINAR! MIKAEL ESPANCAVA! ESPANCAVA TODOS OS MEUS FILHOS! -Ela gritou se colocando de pé e eu permaneci no mesmo lugar. -Até o Elijah...que sempre foi o mais certo de todos os irmãos, sofria nas mãos dele...imploravam de joelhos para que ele parasse, mas ele parava? Não...ele só fazia ameaçar mais e mais, quanto mais eles choravam pedindo para ele parar mais ele batia! O Niklaus meu Deus...ele gritava por mim o tempo todo, mas se eu aparecesse lá ele apanharia mais, o Finn era do mesmo jeito, a Rebekah também e o Kol então! -Ela passou a mão na cabeça procurando calma, eu me levantei e me aproximei dela aos poucos, ela respirava rápido e pesado.

-Então você matou o Mikael...para proteger seus filhos...-Eu falei e ela se virou pra mim com os olhos marejados em lagrimas.

-Eu não sou um monstro papai, nem uma louca, eu só queria proteger meus filhos...só queria proteger meus bebês daquele monstro a quem eles chamavam de pai! -Ela falou e eu abaixei minha cabeça por alguns minutos, processando tudo em minha mente, depois voltei meu olhar para Esther.

-Então é por isso que você não encosta um dedo se quer neles? -Perguntei e ela me olhou curiosa. -Arthemis me contou que você não bate em seus filhos por medo...

-Eles ficaram com trauma desde então, sempre que eu tentava disciplinar um deles, o show era o maior do mundo, eu me lembrava de Mikael e então desistia. -Ela falou se sentando no sofá novamente eu então me sentei do seu lado e peguei suas mãos com carinho.

-Filha...eu entendo perfeitamente o seu lado, entendo mesmo. Se tivesse alguém fazendo atrocidades com você ou com uma de suas irmãs eu também mataria, e bem antes eu torturaria, pois vocês são o meu maior tesouro. Esther não se sinta mal por ter escolhido o Mikael como seu marido e pai dos seus filhos, todo mundo esta sujeito a erros e esse foi seu erro, seus filhos são crianças maravilhosas, mas como toda criança eles aprontam, e precisam de punição de vez em quando, eu sei que isso é difícil pra eles e até mesmo pra você, por isso eu estou disposto a te ajudar com eles, e pedirei a Arthemis para nos ajudar também. Não pedirei a Angelica pois você conhece sua irmã, até os próprios filhos ela tem aquela velha peninha de castigar...-Falei sorrindo e ela finalmente me deu um sorriso.

-Será que isso vai da certo papai? -Ela me perguntou.

-Só vamos saber se tentarmos...você quer tentar? -Perguntei e ela fitou o chão. -Estaremos o tempo todo ao seu lado Esther. -Falei a encorajando, tudo que precisamos é do primeiro passo para seguir em frente.

-Eu vou tentar. -Ela falou e eu dei um largo sorriso, a puxei pra um abraço forte.

-Minha filha...eu te amo tanto. -Falei. -Mas mesmo assim eu quero as pazes entre você e Angelica. -Falei a soltando lentamente e ela logo fechou a cara.

-Papai a Angelica é muito cabeça dura! -Ela falou e eu sorri.

-É mas mesmo assim ela é sua irmã, eu quero as pazes ou as duas estarão no meu colo com as saias levantadas mais rápido do que pensam! -Ameacei e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Sim senhor. -Ela respondeu humildemente e eu sorri acariciando seus cabelos.

-Tudo bem meu amor, pode ir agora. -Falei e assim ela fez, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do escritório, continuei ali sentado, pensado em tudo que conversamos, hora de colocar nosso plano em ação.

**Part Esther**

Sai do escritório já era manhã, a noite parece que voou, desci as escadas e fui até a varanda, peguei o cigarro e o acendi ali fora mesmo, fiquei pensando em tudo que tinha conversado, eu tinha que ser firme, mas como? Eu não sabia, eu só sabia dar bronca, colocar de castigo, enfim, só isso mesmo! Eu teria que me acostumar, ou assim nunca conseguirei ser uma boa mãe...como Arthemis e Angelica são.

Me virei pra esquerda e vi uma cena infeliz! Meu filho Ejiah? Meu bom menino! FUMANDO! FUMANDO! F-U-M-A-N-D-O! FUMANDO! Eu não acreditei no que meus olhos estavam vendo, logo ele meu Deus do céu que nunca fez muita bobagem na vida! Me aproximei dele fumaçando a kenga e peguei o cigarro da sua mão e o joguei no chão, ele me olhou completamente surpreso.

-M-Mamãe? -Ele falou mas eu não disse mais nada, peguei o seu pulso com força e o puxei para dentro da casa ainda com o cigarro na boca, subi as escadas com ele e entrei no quarto de Arthemis!

-Ai que susto! Que movimento é esse? O que foi? -Ela me perguntou sentando no sofá que fica de frente para a cama e logo soltei Elijah lá.

-Anda senta ai! Arthemis, você acredita que Elijah anda fumando agora? -Falei me sentando do lado dela e ela arrancou o cigarro da minha mão.

-Eu não acredito, me dá um trago. -Ele então o colocou na boca e o tragou.

-Não adianta nada agente dá exemplo, eu me acabo, me esparro, me arrebento toda mas esse menino não aprende! -Falei acendendo outro cigarro e meu filho continuava calado.

-Veja o exemplo da sua mãe Elijah, olha no que ela se tornou hoje, uma mulher desiludida, horrenda, fracassada, sem bunda, o dente ta ouro, decadente...-Em vez de me ajudar ela acaba comigo?

-Espere ai, também não é assim desse jeito não! -Falei.

-Vai dar força por cigarro Esther? -Ela perguntou. -Ainda bem que lá em casa nunca teve esse problema, meus filhos nunca colocaram um cigarro na boca, nunca!

-Colocaram sim. -Respondi sorrindo.

-Que isso? -Ela perguntou.

-Colocaram sim pois eu vi Marcus um dia desses fumando do lado de fora do castelo. -Respondi e ela me fitou.

-Que isso Esther, para com isso que já estou toda arrepiada aqui! -Ela falou e eu tirei o cigarro da boca.

-Que arrepiada oque? Então segura erre arrepio pois eu ainda não terminei, se Aro não fuma já já vai fumar, ta na cara que esse menino é cheio de problemas, cheio de coisa e o cigarro colhe por gente descompensada. -Falei e ela me fitou.

-O maior exemplo disso é tu né Esther. -Ela respondeu.

-E você é a santa né? -Respondi quando ouvimos a porta se abrir e papai entrar no quarto.

-Com licença, mas estão tendo algum problema aqui? -Ele perguntou e eu tive medo, medo de falar que Ejiah estava fumando pois isso o renderia um castigo comigo, mas com meu pai, a coisa era outra.

-Papai é que...-Eu não consegui de terminar de falar, então Arthemis foi na frente.

-Esther pegou o Elijah fumando lá fora pai. -Ela pegou o cigarro e o jogou no lixo, pois mesmo sem nos proibir disso, papai detesta cheiro de cigarro. Eu não deixo meus filhos fumarem, foram transformados numa idade que não os permite isso e eu vivi o bastante para saber que não quero meu menino com isso na boca.

Peguei meu cigarro e o joguei pela janela.

-Mesmo? -Ele entrou e fechou a porta. -Hora de colocar em ação a nossa conversa Esther. -Ele me falou e se aproximou de Elijah, se abaixou na frente do meu filho e o olhou.

-Papai...-Eu estava pensando em voltar atrás com o que tinha dito no escritório, mas mesmo assim, papai não ia me dar ouvidos.

-Meu neto, fala pra mim, por que você estava fumando? -Papai perguntou e Elijah abaixou a vista, eles estava tão acostumado de ser o certo e tudo que esta em uma situação assim era incomum pra ele.

-P-or...curiosidade vovô, eu juro. -Ele falou tão tristinho que eu já estava me derretendo.

-Então foi a primeira vez que fumou? -Papai perguntou.

-Sim senhor. -E meu menininho respondeu todo triste.

-Bom meu neto, você sabe as regras da sua mãe, e sabe que mesmo sem elas, fumar é errado na idade em que você foi transformado...-Elijah continuava com a vista baixa. -Então você vai receber um castigo por isso pra não fazer de novo. Você vai levar uma palmadas. -Quando papai falou aquilo, Elijah levantou o rosto rapidamente e assutado.

-Vovô perai, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, nunca mais vou colocar um cigarro na boca, por favor vovô isso não! -Ele falou suplicante e eu estava me segurando pra não abraça-lo, logo senti Arthemis segurando meu braço.

-Não faça nada, só observe entendeu? -Ela perguntou e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

-Desculpe Elijah mas você vai levar umas palmadinhas sim, para aprender que tudo na vida tem consequência, toda ação tem uma reação e você deveria já saber disso. -Papai se levantou e sentou do lado do meu filho, nem deu tempo dele fugir, papai o segurou pelo braço e o debruçou em seu colo rapidamente. Papai segurou a sua calça e a abaixou até os joelhos, o mesmo fez com a cueca do meu menino, a abaixou deixando seu bumbum exposto a nós trés.

-OH DEUS VOVÔ! POR FAVOR NÃO! NÃO! VOVÔ EU TE IMPLORO! NÃO FAZ ISSO! MAMÃE! MAMÃE NÃO DEIXE! -Meu filho gritou por mim e eu quase fui a seu socorro, se Arthemis não estivesse me segurando forte.

-Escute-me Elijah! Você vai levar essas palmadas por ter feito uma coisa errada, espero não ter que fazer isso novamente meu jovem! -Papai avisou e eu preparei meu coração, se eu não fosse vampira, já teria tido um ataque fulminante.

**PLAFT***** aaaaaaaaahhhh

A primeira palmada não foi tão forte, mas foi considerável.

**PLAFT***** vovôoooooooo

**PLAFT***** desculpeeeeee

**PLAFT***** sinto muitoooooo

**PLAFT***** eu não faço mais eu juroooooooooooo

Depois de 5 palmadas, meu pai subiu a cuequinha do meu menino e depois sua calça, o levantou de seu colo e o colocou sentado na cama e se abaixou na frente dele de novo, as palmadas não foram tão fortes, o medo foi maior, por isso ele já estava com o rosto molhado.

-Olha meu neto, você levou essas palmadinhas por ter fumado sabendo que sua mãe é contra, isso foi muito feio e eu quero que você peça desculpas a ela. -Papai falou com ele como se fala pra uma criança travessa e meu Elijah me olhou completamente arrependido.

-D-Desculpe...-Ele falou meio emburrado e segurando o choro mais que podia.

-Direito Elijah. -Papai o alertou.

-Desculpe mamãe, por ter fumado. -Ele falou completamente humilhado e eu me aproximei dele o dando um abraço forte, meu pai se levantou e se afastou.

-Onw meu menininho...mamãe desculpa, mamãe perdoa ok? -Perguntei e ele não falou mais nada.

-Eu não quero que isso se repita mocinho, pois da próxima vez não serão só 5 palmadinhas. -Meu pai avisou e eu soltei meu filho de vagar.

-Sim senhor. -Ele respondeu, meu pai se aproximou dele e o beijou a cabeça.

-Se comporte. -Ele falou só isso, e depois saiu do quarto.

-Eu estou de castigo? -Elijah me perguntou.

-Não, estamos de ferias e não quero que perca tudo trancado em um quarto, mas quando voltarmos pra casa eu quero todos os seus livros no meu quarto até segunda ordem, me entendeu? -Perguntei seria e ele olhou pra baixo derrotado.

-Sim senhora.

-Otimo, pode ir se quiser. -Falei e assim que ele se levantou, Arthemis o parou.

-Espere ai Elijah, eu queria perguntar algo a você a um tempo, é sobre o Kol...


	23. Chapter 23

**Meninas eu sei que vocês não estão tão acostumadas em ver uma fic com poucas Parts das crianças Cullen, mas só esclarecendo pra quem ainda tem suas duvidas, essa fic aqui é envolvida entre Carlisle, Angelica, Arthemis e os mais velhos, pois sai mais do mormaço de só as crianças aprontarem nas historias, afinal, todos podem errar. Enfim, espero que gostem ok? Boa leitura e comentem. Bjs**

**Part Carlisle**

E agora? Como eu vou fazer isso? Eu não quero nem um pouco mentir pra minha mãe, todos sabem que nossa relação é tão aberta que temos segredos um do outro, nunca mentimos pois existe confiança entre nós, e se eu mentir a primeira vez, essa confiança vai se quebrar como vidro. O pior vai ser ver minha mãe chateada comigo se ela descobrir isso. DEIXE DE BESTEIRA CARLISLE! Ela não vai descobrir, ela não vai descobrir. Só não posso dar brecha pra ela descobrir. Eu me sinto uma criança, mesmo...mas é pelo bem da minha mãe e pela proteção dela.

Logo eu a avistei, era minha chance de começar a minha atuação para que amanhã ou hoje mesmo ela pudesse cancelar essa ideia maluca. Eu teria que fingir uma tontura, mas claro que isso iria causar uma alta proteção da parte da minha mãe, da tia Arthemis e do vovô.

Ela se aproximou de mim completamente sorridente, com certeza por causa do encontro, ela se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto.

-Oi filho, tudo bem? -Ela perguntou e eu dei um goto a seco, era a hora.

-Tudo sim mamãe, que bom que a senhora voltou bem...-Logo andei pro lado atuando uma tontura, e ela então, mudou a face de alegre para preocupada.

-Filho! Meu bem o que foi isso? -Ela perguntou, e lá vamos nós.

-Nada de mais mãe, foi só uma tontura...-Falei colocando a mão na testa e ela me fitou.

-Nada de mais não, já pra cama, eu sabia que você não tinha sarado completamente! Pra cama filho. -Ela segurou no meu braço e eme levou até meu quarto onde me colocou na cama e eu me deitei, então ela começou a colocar a mão no meu rosto e nos meus braços como quem procura algo. -Eu acho que você não esta com febre...mas temos que verificar meu bebê, abaixe a calça por favor. -Ela pediu e eu arregalei os olhos, era dessa parte de mentir que eu detestava mais!

-Mamãe eu estou falando serio...não foi nada de mais, só uma tontura leve, eu vou me medicar. -Falei na esperança dela me ouvir dessa vez.

-Não neném, as calças, agora. -Ela sorriu pra mim e eu me levantei da cama completamente constrangido, abaixei minha calça que era de moletom e ela se sentou na cama com o termômetro na mão.

-A senhora abaixa a cueca quando eu deitar? -Perguntei não querendo ficar completamente exposto.

-Claro meu bebê, venha pro colinho, vai ser rápido. -Ela falou dando leves tapinhas na perna, então eu fui, me debrucei no seu colo, nem devo dizer que estava envergonhado, mas enfim, me deitei e ela abaixou a minha cueca até os joelhos, se eu fosse humano, eu tinha corado.

Ela separou as minhas nádegas com cuidado e depois colocou aquele maldito objeto no meu reto. A sensação é horrível, agora sei como meus filhos se sentem de verdade quando isso acontece com eles.

Enquanto ela esperava o termômetro apitar, ela alisava minhas costas e meus cabelos com carinho, afinal, mimo de mãe nunca é de mais não é?

-Isso meu neném...esta indo muito bem. -Ela falou toda orgulhosa e finalmente aquele objeto apitou, ela o retirou e subiu minha cueca para que eu mesmo subisse minha calça. -Nossa, 36, não esta com febre mesmo. -Ela falou e logo se levantou o guardando e me esperando deitar na cama para poder sentar no meu lado.

-Mamãe, só por curiosidade, a senhora vai mesmo a esse encontro amanhã? -Perguntei e ela sorriu pra mim.

-Por que a pergunta minha vida? -Ela perguntou e eu virei o rosto de lado.

-Pelo o que Mahaty falou, não faz nem um dia que se conhecem...é meio estranho saírem assim sem se conhecerem direito. -Falei e senti ela beijando minha testa com carinho e depois sorrindo. -Qual é a graça? -Perguntei.

-É pra isso que serve o encontro filho, para conhecer a outra pessoa. -Ela virou o rosto de lado ainda sorrindo, contendo o sorriso, mas depois me olhou de forma curiosa e mostrou um grande sorriso na boca. -Eu não acredito...meu menininho esta com ciumes? -Ela perguntou e eu olhei pra ela com um gesto de por favor no rosto.

-Mãe não é isso...-Falei e ela sorriu.

-É sim! Meu bebê esta com ciumes de mim, de novo né filho, pois você se lembra muito bem daquele cara na Alemanha que me convidou pra uma festa e você usou de todas as hipóteses do mundo para eu não ir, como era mesmo o nome dele?...Bill! É isso mesmo. Carlisle, eu sei me cuidar, é tanto que até hoje ainda cuido de você, não se preocupe meu bebê. -Ela apertou a minha bochecha e depois soltou. -Deixe de ciumes bobos.

Ela se levantou e pegou o celular de dentro do bolso da saia.

-O que vai fazer? -Perguntei.

-Como você esta assim, eu não vou poder sair amanhã, antes de qualquer encontro, meu filho vem em primeiro lugar. -Ela falou tão carinhosa e tão materna que meu peito se apertou por esta fazendo aquilo, eu poderia esta livrando ela de um cara mal, mas poderia esta a privando de ser feliz ao lado de outro homem, me senti mal.

-Alô? Mahaty?...Oi aqui é a Angelica, Mahaty eu liguei pra te avisar que não vou poder ir ao jantar amanhã...por que Carlisle esta doente e eu vou ficar pra cuidar dele...sim ele teve uma tontura agora...sim, ele é medico mas enquanto eu estou aqui, gosto de cuidar deles da minha maneira...sei...é ele teve essa tontura agora, pode acontecer amanhã também, ou piorar...esperar?...eu até posso esperar pra ver no que vai dar né...-Eu estava mais esperançoso do que nunca. -Tudo bem eu vou esperar pra ver se piora, se piorar cancelamos o jantar...é...mas caso não piore e ele tiver apenas que ficar de cama eu peço para a minha irmã ficar de olho nele ou até mesmo o meu pai que também esta aqui...é...claro, foi bom falar com você...tchau.

COMO É? ELA AINDA VAI? Eu não posso piorar isso, se eu inventar uma piora eles vão desconfiar com certeza, meu avô não é burro nem a minha tia é burra, eles vão saber minhas intenções com essa piora, ah Deus, vamos ter que ir pro plano B com o Emmett mesmo.

-A senhora vai mesmo? -Perguntei todo emburrado e ela me olhou com carinho.

-Carlisle...que bobagem é essa? Mahaty é uma boa pessoa...você precisa conhece-lo ainda. -Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou o rosto. -Vou pegar algo pra você comer e depois vamos te medicar ok? -Ela perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ela saiu do meu quarto e eu quis me chutar, ou melhor, chutar o Mahaty, tudo isso que eu passei pra que? Pra ele insistir nesse jantar e fazer minha mãe me largar aqui na mão da tia Arthemis e do vovô! Vamos pro plano B!


	24. Chapter 24

**Part Angelica**

Eu sabia que Carlisle não tinha gostado nem um pouco dessa historia de encontro, e eu sabia que ele acharia todos os defeitos do mundo para que eu não fosse. Meu filho esta sim com ciumes de mim, mas mesmo assim não quer admitir. Eu acho que ele não quer outra pessoa ocupando o lugar de Lestat, tanto como marido e como pai. Entendo o lado dele sim, e imagino o que tudo isso passa por sua cabeça.

Nos Alaska eu li um livro que diz que quando os pais se separam ou um deles morre, os filhos encontram dificuldades de aceitar um novo parceiro. Gostei muito da temática do livro, pois a escritora viveu algo parecido, me identifiquei muito com ela. Ela é mãe de três filhos e quando o marido dela morreu, ela se virou para poder criar os filhos sozinha, ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo.

Mas o que Carlisle não entende é que minha intenção com Mahaty não é casamento logo de cara, eu vou conhece-lo melhor, claro que vamos conversar, se der certo, deu, ele não vai virar o pai de Carlisle logo! Vai levar um tempo para eles poderem se conhecer, a mesma coisa vai ser comigo que vou ter que conhecer seus filhos se essa historia for além.

Mas claro, preciso ir no salão, arrumar os cabelos e refazer minhas unhas, tudo para amanhã. Não que eu esteja interessada em impressionar o Mahaty, mas que mulher não quer ficar bonita? Então chamei Esme e Arthemis para irmos ao salão que minha filha frequenta em Forks, pedi pro meu pai ficar de olho em Carlisle, pra ele poder descansar e então pegamos o carro e fomos pra cidade.

Estacionamos na frente do salão e saímos do carro.

-Ai que ótimo, preciso mesmo corta o meu cabelo, tudo bem que adoro ele grande, mas ele já esta enorme. -E estava mesmo, o cabelo da Arthemis estava batendo na bunda.

Entramos no salão, era um local bem agradável, as cores rosa e marrom eram predominantes ali dentro, no momento não tinha muitas clientes, acho que por ser de manhã e algumas pessoas estarem trabalhando na cidade.

-Olá Maria. -Esme cumprimentou a mulher ruiva que veio até nós, ela deveria ser a dona do salão.

-Esme querida, quanto tempo, veio pintar o cabelo novamente? Tenho ideias para um novo tom em você. -Ela falou alisando os cabelos de Esme.

-Não, não, obrigada Maria, mas hoje eu só vim fazer as unhas, elas que vieram fazer o cabelo, na verdade o serviço completo. -Esme explicou se virando para nós e a Maria veio nos cumprimentar, primeiro ela foi até Arthemis e a cumprimentou.

-Prazer, sou Maria, dona do salão. -Eu sabia.

-Olá, sou Arthemis Volturi, é um prazer conhece-la. -Minha irmã a cumprimentou dando um enorme sorriso.

-Você é daqui? -Maria perguntou.

-Itália. -Arthemis respondeu.

-A sim, tem cara mesmo de pessoa de fora, são sempre os mais sofisticados. -Maria é uma pessoa agradável, sorrimos com sua declaração.

-Senhora Cullen, como vai? -Outra menina cumprimentou Esme, era bom ver que minha filha tinha amigas, com todo esse cuidado para não descobrirem o que somos, eu achava que Esme mal se comunicava com os humanos da cidade.

-Olá Erika, muito bem e você? -Esme falou com um enorme sorriso, depois de abraça-la.

-E você é...-Maria se aproximou de mim me cumprimentando com um sorriso no rosto, e logo sorri também.

-Ah, sou Angelica Cullen, é um prazer. -Falei e ela me olhou de forma curiosa.

-Cullen...ah, você é a irmã do Dr. Cullen não é? -Logo sorri com sua declaração.

-Não minha querida...eu sou a mãe dele. -Logo todas que estavam no salão me olharam, parando de fazer o que estavam fazendo e logo me fitaram.

Olhei por lado e pro outro, eu tinha falado algo errado?

-Mãe? -Maria me olhou pasma, me arrodeou toda e me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

-Sim...eu disse alguma coisa errada? -Perguntei mas elas negou com cabeça.

-Não é que...você, quer dizer, a senhora parece ser tão jovem...quantos anos a senhora tem? -36, pensei, mas era minha idade biológica, mas como vampira eu tinha quase mil anos, teria que inventar uma idade.

-45. -Falei e elas ficaram mais pasmas ainda.

-Quantos anos o Dr. Cullen tem? -Uma das clientes me perguntou.

-23...ele ainda é novinho...-Falei e elas ainda me olharam de forma curiosa. -É que eu o tive bem cedo sabe...o tive com 22 anos. -Falei e elas suavizaram as expressões das duas faces.

-A é, eu tive minha primeira filha com 15 anos, muito cedo eu admito, mas naquela época nós não tínhamos muitos alertas como temos hoje. Hoje as pessoas conversam com os jovens para que não façam sexo tão cedo, mas ainda tem alguns que não houvem e mesmo assim fazem. -Maria falou entrando e apontando a cadeira para eu sentar. -Garota, você tem que me dizer que produtos você passa para parecer tão jovem. -Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri também.

-Tem mesmo, é a base de que? -A cliente do meu lado me perguntou.

-É...a base de...veneno, é, veneno, são produtos importados. -Tive que mentir.

-Veneno de que? De cobra? Eu tenho um produto para olheiras que vem com veneno de Mamba Preta. -Maria falou enquanto dava uma olhada no meu cabelo.

-Eu não sei bem...não me lembro, mas falarei assim que souber ok? -Perguntei e todas concordaram.

-Então Angelica, em salão de cabelo, todo tipo de coisa se conversar. -Uma das clientes que estava fazendo as unhas começou a falar. -O pai do Dr. Cullen, veio também? -Ela perguntou e minha garganta deu um nó.

-Não...ele morreu na verdade. -Todas elas fizeram um "onw" quando eu falei. -Carlisle era bem novinho quando o pai morreu, desde então fui eu que cuidei dele. -Falei forçando um sorriso.

-E você nunca procurou outro homem? -Maria perguntou.

-Não...nunca pensei em outro homem, só em Lestat...mas conforme Carlisle e Sasha iam crescendo, eu nem me importava pra isso. -Falei.

-Tem outra filha? -Ela perguntou.

-Ah, tenho sim, ela é mais velha que Carlisle. -Falei.

-Garota você não brinca em serviço. -Maria sorriu e todas nós sorrimos.

-Tem um boato na cidade de que o Dr. Cullen esta doente Angelica, é verdade? Nunca o vimos doente, Forks é uma cidade pequena e por isso sabemos de tudo por aqui. -A mulher que estava fazendo a unha de Esme me perguntou.

-É verdade, mas é só uma gripe chata, daqui e apouco ele esta bom. -Falei sorrindo.

-Ótimo, já sei o que farei no seu cabelo, ele é ótimo, não vejo sinal de química nenhuma dele, muito menos de tintura, e ele é bem liso. -Ela falou.

-Obrigada. -Sorri.

-Farei ele ficar mais volumoso, farei uns cachos, ok? -Ela perguntou.

-Tudo bem.

**Part Carlisle**

Minha mãe estava demorando muito, o pior de esta fingindo uma doença era que eu tinha que ficar naquela cama sem fazer nada. Eu tinha que falar com Emmett ainda, dizer a ele que faríamos o plano B. Quando eu sai dos meus pensamentos, a porta do meu quarto se abriu e eu pensei que fosse minha mãe, mas na verdade era o meu avô. Ele entrou com um copo na mão e se aproximou de mim, se sentando no meu lado na cama e me entregando o copo de sangue recém esquentado.

-Como esta se sentindo? -Ele me perguntou e eu o fitei.

-Melhor...onde esta a mamãe? -Perguntei.

-Saiu com sua tia e com sua esposa pro salão. -Ele falou e eu suspirei emburrado.

-O que foi meu neto? Você tem estado tão diferente esse últimos dias, e eu não falo da doença. -Ele falou e eu olhei pra baixo.

-Não é nada vovô, só bobagem. -Falei e ele colocou a mão no meu queixo, fazendo meu rosto se levantar.

-Olha Carlisle, para os seus filhos você pode ser o pai responsável e adulto, mas pra mim você não passa de uma criança e sabe disso...vamos, me conte o que te perturba, talvez eu possa te ajudar.

O olhei, eu estava começando a me sentir culpado de novo, por esta fazendo tudo isso.

-Não é nada mesmo vovô, é só a doença mesmo me deixando desorientado, mas esta tudo bem. -Forcei um sorriso e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem meu neto...bebe logo antes que esfrie. -Ele falou e assim eu fiz, quando eu terminei, entreguei o copo a ele e me deitei na cama, ele então pegou o cobertor e me cobriu até os ombros. -Descanse Carlisle, quando sua mãe chegar ela vai vir ficar com você.

Ele então saiu do quarto e eu fiquei pensando...em tudo...eu não sei mais o que fazer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Olá meninas, bom, estou animada para escrever essa semana, mas também espero que comentem muito, por favor conversem comigo, podem mandar comentários grandes, eu não me importo, mas podem mandar mesmo. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela preferencia, bjs e boa leitura.**

**Part Aro**

ARRRGGGGGGG Caius insuportável! Ele não consegue passar cinco minutos sem se alimentar droga, isso já é mal costume dele! Isso sim, enfim, depois que eu resolvi minhas contas com o Alec por sua imprudência com os meninos do Carlisle e o Kol, eu desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha da casa, como família é sempre espaçosa, não importa onde estejam, eu abri a geladeira e peguei um dos sacos de sangue A+ que minha mãe tinha trazido e coloquei em uma panela pra esquentar.

-Você realmente é impressionante. -Ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim e me virei dando conta de Sasha na cozinha, com os braços cruzados.

-Eu sei, eu declaro isso como um dos meus dons. -Falei.

-O que te fez vir a Forks? Pelo oque sei, vocês não gostam de ficar em locais com muitas pessoas da...família. -Ela estava provocando.

-Arthemis, não que seja da minha conta, mas o que te fez vir Forks mesmo? Pelo que eu saiba, você não vinha. -Falei me encostando no balcão cruzando os braços.

-Sabe, eu posso ser ignorante a té um tanto anti-social, mas amo minha família, e é uma ótima oportunidade para meus filhos ficarem próximos dos primos. -Ela falou.

-Ora vamos...-Andei até ficar do outro lado da mesa, e ela andou até o balcão. -Admita que você não aceita um relacionamento entre seus filhos tão bem quanto Carlisle aceita, você não consegue pensar no fato de que eles podem dormi juntos, ora vamos Sasha, você acha que mesmo você não permitindo, eles não trepam as escondidas? Transam sem você saber? -Ela encheu o peito.

-O que faria se seu filho e sua filha virassem um casal debaixo de seu próprio teto? -Ela perguntou.

-Primeiramente é impossível até por que eles são gêmeos biológicos, irmãos do mesmo sangue e do mesmo veneno, mas se algo assim acontecesse, olha, eu procuraria ajuda de Carlisle. -Sorri sarcasticamente e notei que ela não gostou nada.

-Do jeito que você é orgulhoso? Duvido muito. -Ela falou.

-Pense como quiser, mas eu disse o que achava, achou que me pegaria dessa vez? Errado prima, eu peguei você na sua própria armadilha, se quer dar uma de inteligente perto de mim perdeu seu tempo, eu não sou seu irmãozinho pra você ser petulante até cansar. -Falei colocando as mão pra trás.

-Esta se segurando não é? -Ela perguntou e eu a olhei curioso.

-Segurando?

-Sim, pra começar uma briga, sabe que se começar uma briga, a mamãezinha vem e te dar umas palmadas no bumbum na frente de todos não é? -Minha face ficou seria ao seu falar, ela então sorriu. -Eu sabia...mas não se preocupe, não precisa começar uma briga!

Meu reflexo foi rápido que consegui me esquivar da panela cheia de sangue que ela jogou contra mim que acabou se chocando na parede.

-Ah vai arrumar um homem Sasha! Isso ai é falta de alguém pra te comer! -Peguei a panela e joguei contra ela novamente. Ela se esquivou do mesmo modo! -E só pra te lembrar, minha mãe não esta em casa, eu apenas não comecei uma briga pois não sou baixo igual a uma lacraia loira como você! -Gritei e ela pegou a panela novamente, jogando contra mim.

-SEU GAY!

-PROSTITUTA!

-VAI SE FUDER!

-VAI VOCÊ PROCURAR ALGUÉM PRA TE FUDER!

-IDIOTA!

-LACRAIA LOIRA!

-BICHA!

-PUTA DE ESQUINA!

-MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?! -Pelas tumbas do cemitério, era a voz da minha mãe, ela tinha chegado e com certeza ouviu toda essa baixaria.

Logo Esme e tia Angelica apareceram na cozinha, Esme colocou a mão na boca com olhar incrédulo.

-Meu Deus! Minha cozinha! -Ela falou.

-Mas o que passou por aqui? Um furacão? -Tia Angelica perguntou.

-T-Tia...nós...na verdade...

-Explique...mas explique mesmo Aro Volturi! -Me virei e minha mãe estava encostada na parede com os braços cruzados.

-M-Mamãe...eu...

Eu não sabia o que falar, ela tinha visto a briga quase toda e eu estava brigando, pelo menos se eu tivesse deixado a Sasha falando sozinha! E ela não falava nada.

-O que foi isso aqui Sasha? Na cozinha da tua irmã? -Tia Angelica perguntou com ar de irritada, o que era algo raro de se ver.

-Eu vou dizer o que foi Angelica, isso não passa de mal comportamento e pirraça! -Logo todos estavam se juntando na sala e Carlisle entrou na cozinha.

-O que esta havendo aqui? -Ele perguntou e logo se aproximou de Esme a envolvendo em seus braços.

-Nada de mais, só a briga diária de sua irmã pra ela não perder a sanidade! -Tia Angelica respondeu.

-Mas eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo! -Mamãe fechou a porta da cozinha e a trancando, quando eu penso em ir pela janela, ela segura meu braço com força. Então me virou de costas pra ela.

PLAFT***

A primeira me pegou de surpresa que me fez pular, as palmadas da minha mãe eram sempre as mais pesadas, ela batia com força mesmo.

PLAFT*** ...

PLAFT*** ai

PLAFT*** mamãe!

PLAFT*** para!

PLAFT*** mãe aqui não!

-Aqui sim! -Ela me virou novamente para que eu pudesse olha-la. -Se não teve vergonha de sujar a cozinha da sua prima e de brigar como uma criança, não deveria ter vergonha de apanhar como criança! -Ela falou tão seria que eu me tremi, mas tentei disfarçar.

Eu não iria implorar, todos estavam ali!

Mamãe puxou uma das cadeiras na mesa e se sentou me puxando pro seu colo com força, eu quis morrer, ela iria mesmo fazer aquilo!

PLAFT*** ah mãe!

PLAFT*** assim não!

PLAFT*** para!

PLAFT*** para!

PLAFT*** me solta!

PLAFT*** mamãe!

PALFT*** mamãe!

PLAFT*** por favor!

PLAFT*** ta doendo!

PLAFT*** mãe!

Eu não iria espernear, nem gritar como um menininho mimado que leva umas palmadas, eu iria me segurar. Mas ela não continuou, ela me levantou, sorte que não tinha abaixado minha roupa antes e me segurou pelo braço, me colocou de cara pra parede.

-Fique aqui, enquanto eu me resolvo com a senhorita esquentadinha! -Ouvi mamãe falando e nem me atrevi a virar o rosto.

-Tia, espere ai...c-calma...mamãe! -Ela falou mas nada funcionou, pelo que ouvi, minha mãe ja tinha puxado a cadeira e com certeza Sasha já estava sobre seu colo. -DÓI!

-Menina malcriada!

PLAFT*** aaaaaiiiiiii

Deus! Que grito fino, quase estourou meus tímpanos!

PLAFT*** tiaaaaaa

PALFT*** pareeee

PLAFT*** pareeeee

PLAFT*** desculpaaaaa

PLAFT*** sinto muitoooooo

PLAFT*** mãeeeeee me ajudaaaa

Mas logo minha mãe parou.

-Sasha...o que esta doendo? Esta se sentindo tonta? -Mamãe perguntou.

-N-Não senhora...-E minha prima murmurou.

-Não minta pra mim! -Minha mãe falou e eu ouvi a cadeira se arrastando. -Aro! -Ela falou e eu me virei pra ela.

-Senhora? -Falei mais humilde possível.

-Vá para o seu quarto, conversarei com você depois que eu der uma olhada nessa garotinha. -Minha mãe não era medica, mas sabia detectar uma doença melhor do que ninguém.

-Sim senhora. -Sai dali como um flash na velocidade vampiresca, me tranquei no quarto e suspirei.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Arthemis**

Eu notei um desconforto por parte da Sasha, não só pela vergonha de coloca-la em meu colo para umas palmadas, mas algo que estava doendo nela. E como ela é uma menina, é a nossa obrigação ver como ela esta, eu já tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser na minha mente, mas eu deveria ter certeza.

Levei Sasha pelo braço até o meu quarto e Angelica nos acompanhou, claro que Carlisle e Esme vieram atrás de nós, mas como seria uma coisa apenas para mulheres, meu sobrinho não poderia ficar. Quando entramos, Angelica barrou o filho.

-Desculpa filho, mas você não vai poder ficar aqui. -Angelica falou docemente.

-Mãe eu sou medico, e minha irmã esta ai dentro, ela pode esta com alguma coisa, eu preciso examina-la. -Carlisle realmente é uma boa pessoa, Sasha faz tudo que quer com ele, até xinga-lo ela faz, mas a compaixão dele com a irmã e maior do que tudo isso.

-Não Carlisle, dessa vez você não pode fazer nada, volte pra cama e descanse pois você também esta doente. -Angelica falou firme, mas continuava com a voz doce. -Esme filha, fique com ele enquanto ficaremos com Sasha por favor.

-Sim senhora. -Esme falou puxando o marido para fora e Angelica fechou a porta do quarto, a trancando.

-Sente-se Sasha. -Pedi e assim minha sobrinha fez, ela se sentou na minha cama e fez uma leve careta quando se sentou. -O que você esta sentindo? -Perguntei e ela olhou para a mãe.

-Tudo bem filha, estamos só nós três aqui dentro. -Angelica acalmou a filha.

-Me conte Sasha, se tiver alguma coisa errada com você, temos que cuidar. -Falei e ela suspirou fundo.

-Dói...-Ela falou, na verdade murmurou.

-Onde dói querida? -Angelica perguntou se sentando do lado da filha.

-Lá...-Ela falou apontando pra baixo, eu sabia que era ali. Bom...eu precisaria dar uma olhada ali.

-Sasha, se deite por favor. -Falei indo até o banheiro e lavando minhas mãos.

-Deitar? Por que deitar mãe? -Ela perguntou, eu senti a preocupação dela em sua voz.

-Calma filha, nós vamos dar uma olhada em você, só isso, não vai doer. -Minha irmã tentou acalma-la.

-Não eu não quero! -E começou a birra.

-Sasha!

-Eu não vou deixar fazerem isso comigo! EU NÃO QUERO!

Sai rapidamente do banheiro e me aproximei dela.

PLAFT*** aaaaaaaa

Dei um tapa caprichado em sua coxa, pois sei que Angelica só sabe falar, poucas vezes ela bate, e as vezes só batendo se resolve uma birra.

-Não invente de dar uma birra aqui mocinha, você é uma menina e precisa se cuidar ouviu? -Falei e vi seus olhos marejando.

-Mas...mas...

-Filha, uma menininha precisa cuidar do corpo, nós só queremos cuidar de você meu amor, não precisa ter vergonha tudo bem? -Angelica perguntou. -Agora tire essa calça quente e se deite minha princesinha.

Sasha se levantou muito contra gosto e começou a desabotoar a calça, ela abaixou e a tirou colocando em cima da cama. Depois se deitou.

-Querida, tire a calcinha por favor. -Pedi calmamente, eu sabia que ela estava com vergonha e que isso não era algo comum pra ela, pensei em pegar leve.

-Não tia...serio, por favor...-Ela falou.

-Serio digo eu Sasha, tira essa calcinha logo para agente poder te medicar. -Falei e ela gemeu em desgosto.

-Deixa, mamãe tira pra você. -Angelica então tomou iniciativa, abaixou a calcinha da filha e Sasha se cobriu com a mão.

Aquilo era bobagem de mais, todas somos mulheres, e ela fica com essa vergonha boba, eu tenho que fazer isso logo pois ainda vou resolver minhas contas com Aro.

-Afaste as perninhas querida. -Perdi enquanto Angelica colocava um lençol por cima dela.

Ela começou a ajudar, afastou as pernas e me deixou ver, a florzinha dela ela livre de qualquer pelagem, o que ficou melhor pra poder examina-la. Então comecei, na verdade era o que eu imaginava, ela estava inflamada.

-Sasha, você transou com alguém antes de vir pra Forks? -Perguntei.

-Não...-Ela falou.

-Esta inflamada, vamos ter que ir no centro para comprar uma pomada pra ela. -Avisei a Angelica e permitiu que Sasha abaixasse as pernas. -Agora, o recomendável é que a senhorita tome um banho de água fria enquanto eu mando alguém comprar essa pomada na farmácia.

-Eu vou dar um banho nela, obrigada Arthemis. -Angelica falou.

-De nada irmã. -Falei sorrindo.

-Definitivamente não poderei ir ao jantar com Mahaty amanhã. -Minha irmã estava triste, e eu também por ela, ja bastava o Carlisle doente dentro de casa, e agora tinha a Sasha também, eu não poderia ficar com os dois então ela não poderia ir.

-Sinto muito mana...-Falei.

-Tudo bem, meus filhos vem em primeiro lugar Arthemis. -Ela falou. -Sasha minha princesinha, tire a roupinha e me espere no banheiro por favor filha, eu vou ligar para Mahaty. -Ela falou saindo do quarto completamente magoada.

-Quem é Mahaty tia? -Sasha perguntou.

-Seria o homem que ia tirar sua mãe dessa solidão minha querida. -Falei.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part Angelica**

Fui para o centro a pé mesmo, eu queria um tempo sozinha, claro que estava chateada por não poder ir ao encontro com Mahaty, mas em primeiro lugar vinha os meus filhos e homem nenhum vai mudar isso em mim. Entrei na farmácia e comprei a pomada que Arthemis tinha me dito, sai a passos humanos e andei um pouco pelas ruas da cidade, Forks era mesmo uma boa cidade, ela praticamente tinha todos os dias nublados. Eu já estava vendo que iria chover, então apressei o passo mas sem usar da velocidade vampiresca.

Estava tão distraída, que passei em frente a um monte de lixo e do nada ouço algo que me deixa curiosa. Um espirro, fininho e fraco, as com a minha audição de vampiro, eu pude nota-lo. Me aproximei daqueles papelões, achando que seria um gato, mas para a minha surpresa, não era.

-Oh Deus! -Era uma menina, uma menininha, ela aparentava ter uns 6 anos de idade, seus cabeços eram castanhos bem claros e seu olhos eram azuis. Ela estava suja, e parecia assutada. -O que esta fazendo aqui? -Perguntei mais ela não respondeu, apenas me olhou.

Me aproximei mais dela mas ela parecia querer distancia de mim.

-Shhh...calma, ta tudo bem, eu não vou te machucar. -Falei tentando acalma-la o máximo que eu podia. -Como é o seu nome? -Perguntei mas mesmo assim ela não falou nada.

-Não quer me falar seu nome? -Perguntei, mas ela só me olhava sem falar nenhuma palavra. -Tudo bem...onde estão seus pais? -Perguntei e ela abaixou a cabeça. Oh não, ela não tinha pais.

-Desculpa...-Ouvi um relâmpago auto e ela se encolheu no canto da parede. -Vai ser uma chuva bem forte, venha comigo. -Estendi minha mão pra ela.

Ela ficou a olhando como quem não soubesse o que fazer e eu sorri.

-Ta tudo bem, eu só quero te ajudar. -Falei mas mesmo assim, ela não demonstrava nada. -Olha, você quer uma mãe? -Fui direta, aquela menininha não tinha ninguém, nem pai, nem mãe e eu estava decidida, eu iria cuidar dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça em um sim, já era um começo, sorri pra ela.

-Ok, vai chover forte daqui a alguns minutos, eu não posso te deixar na rua e te levarei para minha casa, se não quiser ficar lá, eu te trago de volta. Tudo bem? -Perguntei e ela concordou com a cabeça, ela segurou na minha mão então a puxei para os meus braços a abraçando como um manto protetor. Usei da velocidade vampiresca para voltar pra casa, e assim que chegamos em casa, começou a chover forte.

-Ainda bem não é Angelica. -Ouvi a voz da minha irmã descendo as escadas e comecei a sorri, coloquei a pequena no chão e ela se escondeu atrás de mim. -Eu achava que tinha se perdido na cidade, eu quase...quem é ela? -Arthemis a tinha notado.

-É uma menina de rua, eu a conheci a poucos minutos atrás, ela não tem família, e ia chover...

-Olha eu sei quando seu instinto materno fala mais alto que seu bom senso minha irmã, pelo menos sabe o nome dela? -Arthemis me perguntou.

-Não...ela não quis dizer. -Expliquei.

-Ela precisa de um nome, como vamos nos referir a ela dentro dessa casa?

-É verdade...-Logo um nome veio em minha cabeça. -Que tal, Martha? O nome da mamãe? -Perguntei e Arthemis sorriu.

-Acho que não Angelica, a mamãe era unica, e todos nessa família são únicos.

-Tudo bem...que tal Caroline? -Eu tinha gostado desse nome.

-É bom, gostei dele, agora me dê essa pomada, já dei banho na Sasha e cabe a você colocar ela e Carlisle para dormirem ou eles não dormem. -Ela falou.

-Ai Arthemis, hoje eu não posso, vou cuidar da Caroline, vou dar banho nela, vou dar alguma coisa pra ela comer e vou ver se ela consegue dormir, mas eles entenderão quando conhece-la, mandarei Esme dormi com Carlisle e você pode ficar com a Sasha? -Perguntei fazendo carinha de cão sem dono.

-E meus filhos, como é que fica? -Ela perguntou.

-Só por hoje...-Insistir até que ela cedeu.

-Tudo bem, mas só por hoje. -Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Ai obrigada maninha, agora tenho que falar com a Alice, ela faz um vestidinho pra Caroline em segundos. -Peguei Caroline no colo e subi para o meu quarto, a coloquei sentada na cama e sorri. -Ok...você pode falar agora, somos amigos, somos uma família, não precisa ter medo. -E mesmo assim ela não falou.

-Ok...não vou insistir, tudo tem seu tempo, agora vamos tomar um banho que eu vou preparar uma janta bem gostosa pra você. -Falei então comecei tirando a roupinha dela, que estava toda rasgada e suja, mas ela pulou da cama e correu pro banheiro segurando a porta. -Quer tomar banho sozinha? Tudo bem. -Falei sorrindo e ela fechou a porta, ela já deve ter se virado tantas vezes que tem medo de alguém cuidar dela.

Sai do quarto e pedi a Alice para me emprestar uma das blusas dela como vestido por enquanto, enquanto ela não vai no centro estourar o cartão do pai com roupas e brinquedos de menina. Ela me emprestou uma rosa com corações e eu levei para o meu quarto, e para minha surpresa, Caroline estava sentada na minha cama, enrolada na toalha grande me esperando.

-Oh querida, desculpe se te fiz esperar. -A desenrolei da toalha e a vesti a blusa que na verdade virou um vestido, a Alice tinha costume que costurar roupas de bonecas então peguei uma calcinha e vesti na minha nova caçulinha. Peguei minha escova de cabeço e comecei a pentear seus cabelinhos lisos, quando terminei, guardei a escova e a olhei sorrindo. -Esta com fome? -Perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Ótimo, vamos pra cozinha, vou preparar algo pra você comer. -A peguei no colo e desci para a cozinha.

Preparei um sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e geleia de morango pra ela e esquentei um copo de leite. Enquanto ela comia eu ficava a observando, ela era tão pequena, tão magrinha, nem de longe parecia com meus filhos que já foram me dados praticamente adultos. Quando ela terminou, eu fui lavar a louça e quando olhei pra trás, ela estava com a cabecinha baixa na mesa, cochilando. Desliguei a água e me aproximei dela, a pegando no colo sonolenta. A levei pro quarto e a coloquei na cama, desliguei a luz e me deitei do lado dela, fiquei fazendo carinho sem sua cabeça e em seus cabelos, até que eu mesma adormeci abraçada com ela, com minha nova filha, com minha caçulinha.


End file.
